Possuída pelo Sheik
by Liryn
Summary: Perdida no deserto, Ino foi salva por um estranho cavaleiro e levada para seu luxuoso acampamento. Como ambos se deixaram consumir pelo desejo, ele duvida que Ino seja uma mulher respeitável. Mesmo assim, Gaara jamais deixaria que outro homem a tocasse! E, para protegê-la, esse enigmático senhor do deserto está disposto a torná-la sua esposa.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO UM**

Ino estava numa das barracas do _souk,_ a feira livre, prestes a regatear com o vendedor uma peça de seda bordada, quando percebeu algo e se virou para ver o que era. Do outro lado da estreita alameda, ela o avistou. Ele usava um _disha-dasha_ branco, o tradicional manto longo, e a luz do sol enfatizava o Rock de mel de sua pele e fazia brilhar a faca afiada que trazia presa ao cinto.

Ao perceber que perdera a atenção da compradora, o vendedor informou, olhando naquela direção:

— Ele é da tribo ayghar tuaregue.

Ino não respondeu. Pelas pesquisas que fizera antes de vir para Zuran, sabia ser essa uma tribo de guerreiros bárbaros que mantinha o mesmo estilo de vida nômade de séculos passados, quando seus membros escoltavam as caravanas de comércio pelo deserto.

Diferentemente dos outros homens de manto, esse trazia a barba e o bigode bem-cortados. Os cílios eram escuros e espessos, os olhos verdes com manchas negras ao redor transmitiam altivez.

Ele lembrava um perigoso predador que a civilização moderna não conseguiria domar ou reprimir. Era um homem do deserto, que criava seu próprio código moral. Os traços e a postura arrogante a atemorizavam e, ao mesmo tempo, a atraíam.

E a boca era perigosamente sensual!

Ino estremeceu ao se perceber com esse tipo de pensamento.

Não viera para o reino de Zuran para pensar em homens de lábios sensuais. Ao contrário, fazia parte de uma equipe de cientistas visitantes cuja função era proteger a flora e a fauna naturais da região. Mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele homem.

Aparentemente sem percebê-la, o desconhecido olhou para os dois lados da alameda do movimentado bazar. Pelo menos para Ino, a cena parecia uma visão de uma fantasia árabe. Certamente se comentasse com seu chefe, Asuma Sarutobi, ele a ridicularizaria. Mas não queria pensar em Asuma. Embora já tivesse deixado claro que não estava interessada nele, que, além de tudo, era casado, Asuma se insinuava com investidas desagradáveis e, ao ser rejeita do, a tratava mal.

Só de pensar em Asuma, Ino instintivamente se protegeu nas sombras da barraca. Logo, porém, os olhos cor de mar plácido a capturaram, levando-a a se esconder mais ainda, sem analisar o porquê de sua atitude.

Mesmo protegida pelas sombras, Ino viu que o desconhecido tinha os olhos fixos exatamente onde ela estava. Seu coração batia acelerado, e gotas de suor brotavam em sua pele.

Um grupo de mulheres de manto preto e véu que caminhava pela alameda ficou entre os dois, interrompendo sua visão, e, segundo ela esperava, a do desconhecido também. Depois que as mulheres passaram, Ino o avistou outra vez, mas era óbvio que perdera o interesse nela, pois já se afastava, cobrindo o rosto todo com a extremidade solta do tecido que lhe envolvia a cabeça, deixando apenas os olhos à mostra, no estilo tradicional dos homens da tribo tuaregue. Depois, de costas para Ino, o desconhecido entrou por uma porta que havia atrás dele, inclinando a cabeça para poder passar.

Ino percebeu que a mão que ele apoiava na esquadria da porta era esguia e bronzeada, com dedos compridos e unhas bem-cuidadas. Estranhou. Estudara as tribos nômades do deserto árabe e sua história, inclusive os costumes da tribo tuaregue, famosa pelas roupas vermelhas. Sabia que não era comum um suposto tuaregue revelar o rosto para o mundo ver, contrariando séculos de tradição, nem ter mãos tão bem-tratadas, que mais pareciam as de um rico homem de negócios.

Ino sentiu um nó na garganta. Não era uma tola impressionável pronta a acreditar que qualquer homem usando um _disha-dasha_ era um líder poderoso. Também não tinha nenhuma fantasia secreta de fazer sexo na areia com um homem desses! Era uma cientista qualificada de 24 anos de idade! No entanto...

Quando finalmente ele desapareceu pela porta, Ino suspirou, aliviada.

— Vai querer? É seda de muito boa qualidade... Muito boa mesmo. E está por um ótimo preço.

Disciplinada, Ino voltou a atenção para a seda. Era muito fina, e o tom de azul combinaria muito bem com a pele corada, os olhos azuis turquesa e o cabelo louro. Como estava sozinha em público, tivera a precaução de afastar o cabelo do rosto e escondê-lo sob o chapéu de aba larga.

Mas num tecido como esse, o corpo semi-revelado pelas camadas transparentes ficaria provocante, e ela poderia soltar os cabelos como se fossem uma nuvem de seda, para o caso de um homem de olhos verdes aparecer e...

Ino largou a seda como se lhe queimasse os dedos. Quando o vendedor se abaixou para pegar, um grupo de homens uniformizados apareceu na alameda, caminhando a passos largos, empurrando as pessoas que ali se encontravam, dispersando-as. Eles escancaravam portas e arrancavam as coberturas das barracas, nitidamente à procura de alguém, sem se importarem com o estrago que pudessem causar às pessoas e seus pertences.

Por alguma razão que Ino não pode entender, ela dirigiu o olhar para a porta através da qual o desconhecido desaparecera.

Os homens uniformizados estavam bem próximos.

Atrás dela, a porta se abriu, e um homem saiu para a rua. Era alto, o cabelo ruivo, e usava roupas européias — calça de algodão e camisa de linho —, mas Ino logo o reconheceu e arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

O homem da tribo se tornara um europeu. Começou a caminhar pela alameda, e estava em frente à barraca onde Ino se encontrava, quando um dos homens uniformizados o avistou e passou por ela apressado, empurrando-a, gritando para ele em inglês e em zuranês.

— Você! Pare!

Ino viu os olhos verdes do homem da tribo examinarem, procurarem... até que pousaram nela.

— Querida! Finalmente a achei... Eu avisei para não se afastar de mim.

Ele lhe segurou o pulso, e depois a mão, entrelaçando os dedos esguios que Ino observara há poucos instantes nos seus, como se fossem um casal, segurando-a apertado, de modo que ela não conseguisse soltar. Um sorriso calculado quebrou um pouco da arrogância do semblante. Ele se aproximou mais.

— Não sou sua querida — contestou Ino, sem conseguir respirar muito bem.

— Comece a andar... — ordenou ele, baixinho, e o olhar duro, intimidador, a aprisionava, enfeitiçando-a com seu magnetismo.

Ino estava tão irritada que os olhos azuis, geralmente suaves, pareciam feitos de pedra. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentia algo muito mais primitivo e perigoso que a entorpecia, enquanto agia segundo as instruções do desconhecido. Ele se aproximou mais ainda e, através da mescla de cheiros de temperos e perfumes, Ino percebeu o cheiro cítrico discreto da água de colônia cara, e, quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, o cheiro íntimo, levemente almiscarado e muito mais perturbador de seu corpo.

A alameda já estava repleta de homens armados, que abriam as portas das casinholas e derrubavam as barracas, numa busca inquieta de algo ou de alguém!

O clima relaxado e alegre de antes desaparecera. A alameda transformara-se num lugar de vozes elevadas e de um medo quase tangível.

Um grande veículo 4x4, de vidros escurecidos nas janelas, chegou pela alameda destruindo o que tivesse pela frente e afugentando as pessoas, até que parou de súbito, fazendo chiar os pneus. Um homem uniformizado saiu do veículo rodeado de seguranças, e Ino assustou-se ao reconhecer o ministro do Interior de Zuran, primo do rei, o sheik soberano.

Ino fitou seu captor, apreensiva, com emoções conflitantes. Ela o vira entrar numa casa do outro lado da alameda vestido de tuaregue, e, a contar por seu comportamento, ele ocultava alguma coisa. O mais certo seria atrair a atenção daqueles homens muito bem armados que ocupavam a alameda para a presença do suposto tuaregue e suas próprias suspeitas, mas... Mas ele tinha um fascínio perigoso que a seduzia... Determinada, Ino tentou se desvencilhar, mas o desconhecido a deteve e arrastou-a para um espaço estreito e escondido nas sombras da alameda, seus corpos ficaram literalmente colados.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas... — começou ela, corajosa.

— Silêncio. — A ordem fria, sem emoção, foi sussurrada ao seu ouvido.

Ino procurou se convencer de que tremia tanto de susto e de medo, que não tinha nenhuma relação com aquela perna musculosa colada à sua. O coração do desconhecido batia tão forte que parecia ressoar nos dois corpos, sobrepondo-se à batida do seu próprio coração, subjugando-a, como se provesse a ambos da força vital.

A repentina lembrança de uma dor antiga, aguda, a di lacerou. O amor de seus pais fora assim: total, abrangente e para sempre.

Ino fez um pequeno ruído, um murmúrio de medo, mas ele reagiu rápido e a puniu.

Segurou-lhe a garganta, bloqueou a visão da rua, e, com um beijo, silenciou qualquer protesto que ela pudesse fazer.

Ele tinha sabor de calor, de deserto e de mil e uma coisas que nele estavam impressas e que eram estranhas para Ino. E, de certo modo, perigosamente excitantes, reconheceu ela, quando, contra sua vontade, uma força primitiva feminina a dominou.

Seus lábios suavizaram-se e se entreabriram, e o desconhecido aproveitou a deixa, pressionando os lábios contra os seus com mais força, levando-a à loucura ao introduzir a língua impetuosa contra a sua, exigindo sua submissão.

Seu corpo vibrava de excitação. Ino jamais se imaginara beijando um homem em público com tamanha sofreguidão, em plena luz do dia, que dirá um total estranho.

Ainda estava sendo beijada, quando ouviu vagamente o 4x4 se afastar.

E tão bruscamente que quase a fez cair, o estranho a soltou e a segurou com uma das mãos sem qualquer traço de emoção, e desapareceu na multidão, deixando-a para trás, estupefata, e, pior, com a sensação de ter sido abandonada.

— Sua ALTEZA...

No palácio real, reverências o acompanhavam ao longo do caminho que o levaria à presença do meio-irmão mais velho.

Em frente à sala de audiências, guardas armados abriram pesadas portas duplas folheadas a ouro, o reverenciaram e abriram caminho para sua passagem.

Gaara curvou-se, em sinal de respeito ao meio-irmão, enquanto as portas se fechavam. Embora fossem filhos do mesmo pai, e o carinho que o irmão lhe dedicava não fosse segredo para ninguém, ele era o rei, o sheik soberano de Zuran. Pelo menos em público, devia respeitar sua posição.

Imediatamente o rei se levantou e fez sinal para que Gaara se aproximasse para abraçá-lo.

— É muito bom vê-lo de volta, irmão. Ouvi excelentes elogios a você de outros governantes e de nossas embaixadas nas Américas e na Europa.

— É muita gentileza sua, alteza. O crédito é seu por me honrar com a tarefa de garantir que nossas embaixadas tenham o pessoal necessário para levar a cabo seus planos de instituir uma maior democracia.

Sem que fosse preciso dar alguma ordem, uma porta se abriu, e um criado apareceu, seguido de outros dois, trazendo um café perfumado.

Depois de servidos, ao ficarem a sós, o soberano quebrou o silêncio.

— Vamos passear no jardim — convidou. — Lá podemos conversar mais livremente.

Atrás da sala de audiências, oculto por uma pesada cortina, havia um jardim privado muito exuberante, onde se ouvia o barulho das águas de inúmeras fontes.

Nem uma poeira quebrava a perfeição dos caminhos em mosaico por onde passavam os dois irmãos, lado a lado, em suas túnicas de um branco imaculado.

— É o que suspeitávamos — anunciou Gaara, em voz baixa, quando eles pararam em frente a um dos muitos lagos de peixes. Inclinando-se para pegar um punhado de alimento numa tigela e lançar na água, ele continuou. — Sasori está conspirando contra você.

— Tem provas disso? — perguntou o soberano, bruscamente.

Gaara negou com a cabeça.

— Ainda não. Como sabe, consegui me infiltrar e me juntar ao bando de ladrões e renegados liderados por Pain.

O soberano bufou.

— Aquele traidor. Eu deveria tê-lo aprisionado pelo resto da vida, fui tolerante demais.

— Pain nunca o perdoou por tê-lo privado de suas terras e propriedades, depois de descobertas suas atividades fraudulentas. Tenho sérias desconfianças de que Sasori lhe tenha prometido a reintegração de posse de tudo o que lhe foi tirado, em troca de destroná-lo. Mas, ao que parece, Sasori pretende deixar que Pain apareça como responsável, pois, obviamente, não lhe interessa ser vinculado ao seu assassinato em hipótese alguma. — Gaara parecia preocupado. — Você precisa ficar atento...

— Estou bem protegido, não tema por mim. Além do mais, todos sabem que Sasori me odeia desde quando éramos crianças, portanto ele não ousará me atacar abertamente.

— É uma pena que você não possa bani-lo do reino. O soberano deu uma risada.

— Não podemos fazer nada sem provas concretas, irmão. Agora somos uma democracia, em parte, graças à sua mãe. Devemos agir de acordo com as leis do pais.

Gaara se comoveu diante da referência do meio-irmão a sua mãe, uma liberal entusiasmada. Inicialmente, ela fora contratada para ser educadora do atual governante, mas, enquanto desempenhava suas funções com o jovem aluno, apaixonara-se pelo pai, sendo correspondida.

Gaara era o resultado desse amor, mas não chegara a conhecer a mãe, que morrera de uma febre um mês depois de dar à luz. Antes, porém, fizera o marido prometer quê seu filho seria educado de acordo com sua cultura ocidental.

Em conseqüência da promessa feita no leito de morte da mãe, Gaara fora educado na Europa e nos Estados Unidos, antes de ser nomeado embaixador de Zuran.

— É você quem enfrenta o maior perigo, Gaara — preveniu o soberano. — E, como seu irmão e soberano, não quero que se arrisque tanto.

Gaara deu de ombros.

— Já concordamos que não existe mais ninguém em quem possamos confiar plenamente. Além do mais, o perigo não é tão grande assim. Pain já me aceitou como um tuaregue rejeitado pela tribo em razão de atividades criminais. De fato, já comprovei meu valor. Paramos uma caravana de mercadores na semana passada e os aliviamos de suas mercadorias...

O soberano fez uma carranca.

— Quem eram? Quero cuidar para que sejam recompensados, embora ninguém tenha vindo se queixar de algum ataque desse gênero.

— E penso que não o farão — disse Gaara, com ironia. — Primeiro, o ataque aconteceu no quarteirão vazio, depois da fronteira de Zuran, onde Pain tem sua base; segundo, a mercadoria consistia em dinheiro falso.

— Ah, por isso não deram parte.

— Embora Pain se vanglorie de estar envolvido com alguém muito importante, ainda não vi Sasori, nem seus homens, o contatarem. No entanto, se Sasori planeja assassiná-lo durante uma das suas aparições públicas no Dia Nacional, como suponho, precisará se encontrar com Pain em breve. Coincidentemente, Pain espalhou a notícia de que pretende convocar uma reunião importante, da qual todos nós deveremos participar, mas ainda não informou quando, nem onde.

— E você acha que Sasori estará presente?

— É provável. Ele deve ser o responsável pela agenda da reunião, e vai querer se assegurar de que os homens escolhidos para acompanharem Pain numa missão de assassinato sejam confiáveis. Obviamente, Sasori não arriscará usar nenhum de seus homens, portanto... Sim, creio que ele estará presente. E eu também estarei.

O soberano não gostou de ouvir aquilo.

— Não tem medo que Sasori possa reconhecê-lo?

— Disfarçado de tuaregue? — Gaara sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. — Duvido. Os tuaregues cobrem o rosto.

O soberano ainda parecia preocupado.

— E então, alteza, está contente com o andamento da obra do complexo do novo hotel? Em visita às nossas embaixadas, ouvi muitos elogios às condições turísticas do país — anunciou Gaara, ao mesmo tempo prevenindo o meio-irmão com um olhar de cautela, ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

As folhagens se afastaram para revelar a figura pequena e troncuda, mas poderosa, do homem de quem acabavam de falar. Ele se aproximou, os dedos cobertos de anéis pesados, incrustados com pedras preciosas. O olhar venenoso pousou primeiro em Gaara, depois no soberano. Ignorando Gaara totalmente, ele se inclinou para reverenciar o governante.

— Sasori — saudou o rei com frieza. — O que o traz aqui? Não é sempre que se afasta de seus deveres como nosso ministro do Interior para nos fazer uma visita social.

— Estou muito ocupado, é verdade! — respondeu Sasori, com arrogância.

— Eu soube que houve um tumulto no _souk_ hoje cedo — comentou Gaara.

Imediatamente, Sasori dirigiu-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

— Não foi nada importante... Um ladrãozinho insignificante causando confusão.

— Um ladrãozinho insignificante? Mas você foi resolver pessoalmente!

— Por acaso estava por perto. E o que você tem a ver com a maneira como cuido das minhas responsabilidades?

_ Nada além do interesse de um cidadão preocupado _respondeu Gaara, cortês.

Os lábios franzidos, Sasori voltou-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se ao soberano.

— Pelo que entendi, sua alteza preferiu ignorar meu conselho e não ter a escolta armada de minha guarda pessoal para garantir sua segurança durante as celebrações do Dia Nacional.

— Agradeço sua preocupação, primo, mas não devemos esquecer nosso dever para com o povo. Os convidados de outros países, especialmente aqueles que deverão apoiar nossa crescente indústria de turismo, não se sentirão seguros quanto à estabilidade da nossa nação se pensarem que o governante não pode se misturar ao próprio povo numa ocasião de alegria, sem a proteção de guardas armados.

— Além do mais — acrescentou Gaara, suavemente, no silêncio tenso que se seguiu às palavras do soberano —, devemos sempre nos perguntar, _quem_ cuidaria dos guardas?

Uma expressão de ódio tomou conta do rosto de Sasori.

— Se está sugerindo... — começou ele, furioso.

— Não estou sugerindo nada — interrompeu-o Gaara, friamente. — Só me referi a fatos.

— Fatos?

— Já está provado que a presença de um grupo armado pode transformar incidentes relativamente pequenos em situações fora de controle. Estou certo que nenhum de nós gostaria de ter de explicar ao embaixador de alguma outra nação que um de seus conterrâneos foi morto por um guarda mal treinado que se entusiasmou demais.

— Conversaremos sobre isso em particular, primo — disse Sasori, irritado, dirigindo-se ao soberano, propositalmente ignorando Gaara, ao fazer uma breve reverência e sair.

O sheik soberano franziu o cenho ao trocar olhares com o meio-irmão mais jovem.

— Nosso primo esquece que deve respeito a você — disse ele, sem esconder o descontentamento.

Gaara deu de ombros.

— Ele nunca escondeu que não gosta de mim, nem de minha mãe.

— E de nosso pai? Ele foi o maior governante que este país já teve! Sasori deveria se lembrar disso! Infelizmente, nosso pai e eu só viemos a saber muito depois que Sasori o maltratava quando você era criança.

— Aprendi a lidar com isso, e também com ele.

— Ele e o pai odiavam a sua mãe. Não lhes agradava a influência que ela tinha sobre nosso pai. E depois, quando se casaram...

— Sasori não gosta de mim, mas é você que ele almeja destronar — assinalou Gaara, secamente. — Preciso voltar para o deserto, antes que minha ausência provoque comentários. Temia que Sasori tivesse suspeitado de mim, ao ver seus homens virarem o _souk_ do avesso à minha procura, mas depois percebi que estavam atrás de outro tuaregue!

— Oficialmente, você só veio a Zuran de passagem e partirá esta noite para aproveitar um merecido descanso. É pena que não tenha tempo para examinar nossos novos empreendimentos. A primeira fase da marina está quase pronta. Ah, quase me esquecia, suas éguas deram belas crias.

Gaara sorriu, os dentes muito brancos contrastando com a pele dourada. O soberano era famoso no mundo inteiro por seu envolvimento com corridas de cavalos.

Quando os dois irmãos já voltavam para o interior do palácio, o rei virou-se para Gaara, muito sério.

— Não tenho certeza se devo permitir que faça isso. Gosto muito de você, irmão. Mais do que imagina. Sua mãe foi quase uma mãe para mim. Ela me apresentou um mundo de conhecimento. Foi por sua influência que nosso pai começou a pensar num futuro a longo prazo para nosso país. Quando ela morreu, ele não teve mais vontade de viver. Perdi os dois, e não quero perdê-lo também.

— Nem eu a você — respondeu Gaara, com firmeza, ao se abraçarem.

— Olá, gata! Quer sair comigo esta noite? Soube que sua alteza está oferecendo uma grande recepção para celebrar o começo da estação das corridas de cavalos. Depois, poderemos ir a algum clube.

O convite animado que Ino recebia do fotógrafo solteiro do grupo a fez sorrir. Rock Lee era um galanteador incorrigível, mas era impossível não gostar dele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando, balançando as longuissimas madeixas de seu cabelo, que brilhavam à luz do sol. Mas antes que Ino pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Asuma interveio, abruptamente:

— Estamos aqui para trabalhar, e não para socializar, e é bom não se esquecer disso, Lee. Além disso, amanhã acordaremos cedo.

No silêncio que se seguiu à explosão do chefe da expedição. Rock fez uma careta para Asuma, sem que ele visse.

Embora muito qualificado, Asuma não era nada popular entre os integrantes da equipe. Mas Ino era quem mais sofria.

— Ele é horrível — comentou a outra mulher do grupo, Sakura Haruno, naquela noite, sentada na beira da cama de Ino.

A luxuosa vila privada colocada à disposição da equipe fora construída segundo as tradições do lugar. Mulheres e homens tinham aposentos separados, e havia uma acomodação adicional para os funcionários.

No início, Ino achou estranho ela e Sak ficarem trancadas em seus aposentos durante a noite. Agora, porém considerando os avanços indesejáveis de Asuma, estava muito feliz por ter de adotar os costumes do país.

— Tenho pena da mulher de Asuma — admitiu Ino.

— Eu também! Embora ele não goste quando a mencionamos. Já percebeu como ele está obcecado por você?

— Ao ver o olhar apreensivo de Ino, Sak teve piedade e acrescentou: — Talvez chamar de obsessão seja um exagero, mas sem dúvida ele está determinado a levá-la para a cama.

— Talvez, mas não conseguirá — assegurou Ino.

— Posso suportar as investidas de Asuma, mas quando ele começa a usar a posição de chefe da expedição para me punir por rejeitá-lo, começo a me preocupar. Este é o meu primeiro emprego, e estou em fase de experiência.

— Procure não deixar que ele se aproxime — aconselhou Sakura, sufocando um bocejo. — Vou dormir. O dia foi longo e, como Asuma lembrou, amanhã começaremos antes do amanhecer.

Ino sorriu. Pessoalmente, estava ansiosa pela expedição que examinaria uma das cadeias de montanhas do deserto, conhecidas como ravinas.

JÁ deveria estar dormindo. Fazia uma hora que estava na cama, mas, toda vez que fechava os olhos, confrontava-se com a imagem perturbadora do homem de olhos de mar plácido, como o nomeara secretamente.

E não só a cor dos olhos dele estava gravada em sua memória. Seu corpo estremecia com a mesma violência e delicadeza com que dedos fortes puxam as cordas de uma lira.

"Isso é ridículo", pensou. Uma mulher de 24 anos, com doutorado em bioquímica, não podia ter uma reação Ia e primitiva a um total estranho — e muito provavelmente um criminoso!

Mas os dedos já buscavam na curva suave dos lábios a marca deixada por ele. E ela relembrou cada emoção daquele momento.

Irritada, Ino procurou negar o que sentia. E recordou o passado... Seus pais tinham sido um casal de cientistas totalmente dedicados um ao outro. Assim viveram e morreram juntos, quando o sítio que escavavam desmoronou sobre seus corpos.

Na ocasião, Ino estava com 17 anos. Já não era criança, mas também não era uma adulta. Como seus pais não tinham irmãos, ela ficou sem nenhuma família.

Quando se viu órfã e totalmente só, Ino sentiu uma grande necessidade de ter alguém que a amasse e a completasse, mas também teve medo de sua fragilidade e da vulnerabilidade que esses sentimentos lhe causavam.

Imatura e amedrontada, ela os enterrou bem fundo dentro de si. Concentrou-se nos estudos, permitindo-se fazer amigos, mas com cautela, sem abrir muito a guarda.

Aos 24 anos, considerava-se bem-ajustada e emocionalmente madura, mas agora... O que sentia pelo desconhecido demonstrava o oposto.

"Analisemos a situação", pensou ela, determinada.

"Você está num país estranho, com costumes muito diferentes, um país que sempre a fascinou e a entusiasmou, a ponto de viajar para cá, e, antes, de estudar zuranês. Além disso, diante daquela situação incomum, sua adrenalina subiu. E evidente que isso a afetaria", concluiu.

"Mas a ponto de reagir sensualmente a um estranho, um homem a quem, segundo tudo indicava, ela deveria temer?", rebateu a si mesma.

"Todos podem errar", pensou, tentando se consolar. E era improvável que voltasse a vê-lo. Mas Ino não quis pensar no quanto essa constatação a deprimia.

Confesso que não pensava se deveria continuara adaptar, achei que Melancia seria uma boa história para sair da rotinas dos romances, mas creio que falhei, deveria ter avisado desde o inicio que seria uma história longa e com desenrolar lento, afinal, é mais virada pra comedia do que pra romance, peço perdão por isso, como ela está pronta, vou terminar de postar de uma vez e mandar ela pra lista de adaptações finalizadas.

Devido a tanta rejeição, meio que parei de procurar livros, estava lendo apenas por divertimento e nem pensando em adaptar, essas duas histórias já estavam adaptadas a um bom tempo e eu estava me decidindo se iria postar ou não, acabei de decidir :)

Mas devo avisar, a maioria dos romances são divididos em caracteristicas, então a partir de agora, é possível que todos eles tenham algo em comum com alguma outra história, seja pelos personagens serem latinos ou gregos (Que normalmente derivam de casamentos arranjados ou por conveniencia) ou por gravidez não planejada, enfim, me avisem se for demais e eu pararei.

Depois que acabei Melancia, comecei a adaptar um novo livro, que ficou em hiatus, seria um SasuHina, mas BEEEEEMMMM erótico, tipo, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM erótico mesmo, porém após os comentários, vi que personagens OC's não são bem aceitos, então a Hinata, que apesar de ter explicado no livro o motivo dela ter amadurecido e perdido a timidez exessiva, ficou um pouco OC's (Mesmo que caso voces acompanhem o Next generation, a Hinata veio incrivel como mãe, apesar de manter a natureza calma e quieta, ela é forte e já não cora e tal,sem falar que ela era MUITO decidida no Naruto, mas agora isso veio acompanhado de um amadurecimento que me deixou embasbacada!) enfim, não sei se devo continuar a adaptar, me deem idéias, posso também mudar os personagens, colocando a Ino como personagem principal e tal.

Espero que gostem dessa, beijoss

Adaptação da história "Possuída pelo Sheik" de Penny Jordan!


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DOIS**

O sol JÁ aparecia no horizonte, quando eles saíram da vila, num comboio de veículos 4x4 bem equipados, em direção ao deserto. Para desespero de Ino, Asuma insistira que o acompanhasse no seu jipe.

— Estará muito mais confortável comigo, na frente dos outros veículos... — disse ele, rindo, e acrescentou:

— Os outros sufocarão com nossa poeira.

Era verdade que Asuma dirigia a uma velocidade que gerava uma onda pesada de areia fina, mas Ino ainda teria preferido estar num dos outros veículos.

— Por que não relaxa um pouco? — sugeriu Asuma. — Recupere seu sono, a viagem será longa. Mas antes beba um pouco de água para não desidratar.

Obediente, ela aceitou beber da garrafa aberta que ele oferecia.

Talvez fosse mesmo uma boa idéia dormir, reconheceu Ino, em seguida. Pelo menos assim não precisaria conversar com Asuma. Bocejando de sono, cedeu à tentação de fechar os olhos. De fato estava muito sonolenta. Talvez por ter passado grande parte da noite pensando no homem de olhos dourados.

Quase adormecida, Ino percebeu que o jipe começava a ganhar velocidade.

Finalmente ela acordou com o sol do fim de tarde brilhando no vidro. Ao perceber o quanto dormira, endireitou-se no banco e virou-se para Asuma, consternada:

— Você deveria ter me acordado. Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegarmos à ravina?

Asuma demorou algum tempo para responder. Quando se virou, a expressão em seus olhos deixou-a apreensiva.

— Não iremos para a ravina — respondeu, presunçoso. — Iremos a um lugar mais isolado, romântico... Onde poderei tê-la só para mim, e lhe mostrar... e ensinar...

Ino o encarou, apavorada. Queria ter entendido mal, mas a expressão no rosto de Asuma dizia tudo.

— Não pode fazer isso! Temos que ir para a ravina. Os outros estarão à nossa espera...

— Eles pensam que tivemos que voltar — anunciou ele, sereno. — Informei que você não estava bem. Foi uma boa idéia colocar pílulas para dormir naquela água que você bebeu.

Ino o fitava, horrorizada.

— Asuma, isso é ridículo. Vou telefonar para os outros neste instante e...

— Não creio que seja possível — observou Asuma, com um sorriso de satisfação. — Seu telefone celular está comigo. Tirei de sua bolsa quando parei para avisar que iríamos voltar.

Ino não pôde acreditar no que ouvia.

— Isso é loucura! Vamos nos juntar aos outros e esquecer...

— Não! — Asuma silenciou-a, veemente. — Iremos para o oásis. Há dias planejo uma maneira de conseguir tê-la. Esta é a oportunidade perfeita, e o oásis, o lugar perfeito. Fica no "quarteirão vazio" do deserto, uma área que é terra de ninguém. Isso deveria encantá-la, já que se interessa tanto pela história desta região. Esse oásis já foi usado como parada de caravanas de camelos.

Ino fixou os olhos nele, apreensiva. Tinha a garganta seca e o coração acelerado. Não tinha propriamente medo de Asuma, mas não podia negar que seu comportamento indicava certa obsessão por ela, ou pelo menos uma desagradável determinação, como Sak suspeitara.

— Veja, lá está o oásis — declarou Asuma, desnecessariamente, quando a pista empoeirada fez uma curva numa cha protuberante, revelando uma reunião de palmeiras e outras vegetações, e, mais adiante, a água azul brilhando com o sol do fim do dia.

Quando Asuma parou o jipe, Ino reconheceu que, em outras circunstâncias, ficaria fascinada diante daquela visão.

A vegetação que circundava o oásis era abundante e densa sobretudo na margem mais afastada. Algum dia deve ter sido o leito de um rio, pois o que mais poderia ter escavado um caminho pela escarpa no outro lado do oásis? E possivelmente na rocha de superfície tão lisa houvesse uma cachoeira...

Com certeza o oásis tem de ser suprido por uma fonte ou rio subterrâneo, porém, mesmo diante da inegável beleza do oásis e seus arredores, Ino não tinha a menor intenção de ficar ali a sós com Asuma.

Como ele não reagiria positivamente a qualquer tentativa de persuadi-lo a abandonar seus planos, Ino teria que descobrir um meio de distraí-lo para pegar as chaves do jipe e ir embora, antes que a impedisse.

— Eu trouxe uma barraca e tudo de que precisaremos.

— Ah, como você é esperto! — elogiou Ino, tentando parecer impressionada. — Enquanto você arruma tudo, eu ficarei aqui, está bem?

Asuma sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, minha querida, acho que não será possível! Não preparei tudo isso para você fazer a bobagem de tentar fugir!

"Ele _não_ conseguirá tirar-me do jipe", pensou Ino, querendo se consolar, e avisou que não estava preparada para sair do jipe. Mas logo percebeu que o subestimara, pois ele estava preparado para tudo.

— Neste caso, minha querida, você não me deixa outra opção. Serei obrigado a usar isto. — Asuma enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e retirou um par de algemas. — Eu preferia não chegar a este ponto, mas se você se recusa a fazer o que eu peço, sou obrigado a algemá-la à porta do jipe.

Ino reconheceu estar errada achando que não precisava ter medo de Asuma, e começou a suar frio. Ele já trancara as portas do veículo. Se ela fosse algemada ali dentro, estaria numa enrascada.

— Seria bom tomar um pouco de ar — admitiu, procurando manter a voz firme. — Posso ficar sentada ao lado do oásis, enquanto você cuida de tudo?

— Claro, minha querida — concordou Asuma, sorrindo para ela. — Vamos procurar um lugar confortável para você?

Asuma a acompanhou em direção ao oásis, mas seu comportamento era mais de um carcereiro do que de um homem que pretendia se deitar com ela.

— Isto servirá — anunciou ele, indicando uma das palmeiras.

Contudo, ao se aproximar e ouvir o barulho de metal, Ino imediatamente concluiu que eram as algemas. Sem parar para pensar, ela começou a correr, e parecia uma gazela de tanto pavor. O medo a levou na direção da passagem estreita entre as rochas íngremes, ignorando o som de veículos que corriam em alta velocidade pelo terreno acidentado e os gritos de guerreiros a cavalo. Tarde demais para perceber que sons eram aqueles, ela chegou na passagem e se viu diante de um grupo de fugitivos.

O líder era Pain, mas quem a avistou primeiro foi um de seus homens, que desviou o Land Rover tão abruptamente que quase capotou.

Atrás de Ino, na passagem entre as rochas, Asuma urrou e logo saiu correndo em direção ao jipe, ignorando o apuro em que Ino se encontrava. Ele ligou o motor e voltou pelo mesmo caminho, acelerando o quanto pôde.

Ino, contudo, sequer percebeu que Asuma a abandonava.

O ar à sua volta estava denso de poeira, e os últimos raios do sol faziam brilhar o metal do veículo que corria a seu lado, cegando-a. O motorista debruçou-se para fora da janela, com uma mão presa ao volante, a outra tentando alcançá-la, e um sorriso lascivo no rosto.

Imediatamente, ela se virou para voltar correndo pelo mesmo caminho que fizera. Por menos que quisesse as atenções de Asuma, era muito mais fácil lidar com ele do que com a situação em que se encontrava. Mas, para seu pavor, viu seu trajeto de fuga bloqueado por um cavaleiro montado em seu cavalo, que avançava para ela, e tentou fugir.

O som das patas do cavalo misturava-se aos gritos selvagens do homem que a cercava. Ele estava tão próximo que Ino sentia o calor da respiração do cavalo em sua pele. Seu coração parecia a ponto de explodir. Ino viu quando eles ficaram lado a lado, e ele se debruçou na sela, estendendo-lhe a mão. Num movimento inacreditável, ele a levantou do chão e a arrastou para o dorso do cavalo, sentando-a de frente para ele, como sua prisioneira.

Soluçando, querendo respirar, o coração batendo alucinadamente, o rosto pressionado contra o tecido rústico da túnica que o cavaleiro usava, Ino não pôde fazer nada, além de ficar ali, obrigada a respirar o cheiro do tecido, com seu leve perfume cítrico. Ela se retesou. Agora percebia que a colônia com perfume de limão assim como o cheiro daquele homem lhe eram familiares.

As batidas das patas do cavalo se transformaram na batida de seu próprio coração, e ela tentou virar o corpo para poder ver-lhe o rosto.

Como imaginava, só pode ver os olhos, que lembravam um olho de tigre. Seu coração entrou em total descompasso quando olhou dentro deles e viu fagulhas de puro ódio serem lançadas na sua direção.

Ino rapidamente virou o rosto, abalada demais para suportar o desprezo que aqueles olhos transmitiam. À distância, viu o jipe de Asuma desaparecer, deixando-a para trás, à mercê do destino. Lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos, e uma delas caiu na mão dourada que segurava as rédeas do cavalo.

O cavaleiro sacudiu a mão. Ele falou alguma coisa para o cavalo, que fez meia-volta e voltou para junto do grupo de homens que os observava.

Ao fazê-lo, um veiculo surgiu do nada, ou assim pareceu a Ino, e veio numa velocidade assustadora na direção deles. Ao volante, estava o homem que primeiro a perseguira. Seu rosto contorcido transmitia puro ódio. Ele mostrou a mão em punho para o seu captor e disse umas palavras num dialeto que Ino não entendeu. Em seguida, afastou-se e alcançou os homens que esperavam mais adiante a observá-los.

Ino tinha cem, não, mil perguntas a fazer, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-las, seu raptor freou o cavalo, diante de um homem forte, de estatura mediana, que sinalizava para que ele desmontasse.

Ino estremeceu de ver o tamanho do rifle que ele usava pendurado ao ombro, e o cinto de munições em torno da cintura, no qual trazia enfiada uma adaga curva tradicional, que parecia perigosa.

A seu lado, estava o homem que a perseguira, gesticulando, com raiva, e apontando para ela. Ele falava tão rápido que Ino só conseguiu entender algumas palavras.

Pela breve mesura de seu raptor, Ino concluiu que o homem com o rifle era o líder. No entanto, embora ele obviamente exigisse a obediência de todos os outros, no caso do seu captor era diferente, pois, pelos gestos, ele sutilmente enfatizava sua independência.

— Por que deixou o homem escapar? — Ino ouviu o líder perguntar, irritado, em zuranês.

Deu-se uma breve pausa, e seu captor respondeu, friamente:

— Pain, você deverá fazer essa pergunta a outra pessoa! Um homem a cavalo, por mais rápido que o animal seja, não pode correr mais do que um jipe. Sulimen poderia ter pegado o fugitivo, se não tivesse escolhido perseguir uma presa mais fácil.

— Ele pegou a minha presa, e agora quer me desacreditar. A moça é minha, Pain — protestou com veemência o homem do Land Rover.

— Ouviu o que Sulimen disse, Tuaregue! Qual é a sua resposta?

Ino precisou morder o lábio com força para não cair na tentação de virar para seu captor e implorar que não a entregasse a Sulimen. O líder o chamava de "Tuaregue", usando apenas o nome da tribo, enquanto que no caso do outro homem usava um nome mais íntimo, Sulimen. Seria isso uma indicação de que favoreceria a reivindicação do outro? Só de imaginar, Ino angustiou-se.

Por que seu captor não dizia alguma coisa? Sentia que ele a fitava, mas não conseguia erguer o rosto e olhar para ele. Temia o que poderia ver naqueles olhos.

— Quem tem a moça sou eu e não ele. Ela me renderá muito dinheiro quando a levar de volta para a cidade de Zuran e a devolver à sua gente.

— Ninguém deverá deixar este acampamento enquanto eu não mandar — foi a resposta áspera. — Reuni todos vocês aqui para uma missão especial. Se tivermos êxito, ficaremos ricos. Já que ambos exigem o direito sobre a moça, poderão lutar por ela. — Pain fez um sinal com a cabeça, e, antes que Ino pudesse protestar, estava sendo levada para longe, à força, por dois homens mal-encarados, ambos armados.

Ansiosa, ela se virou a tempo de ver Pain tirar do cinto a adaga curva, cuja lâmina brilhava de tão afiada, e jogá-la para seu captor.

Ino ficou sem ar quando seu captor a pegou, e ele e Sulimen se posicionaram. Sulimen já tinha na mão uma adaga semelhante, e quase imediatamente golpeou com selvageria o oponente. Os outros homens começaram a formar um círculo ao redor.

Atrás deles, entre os dois mal-encarados, Ino só conseguia avistar breves relances da luta.

Não que ela gostasse de ver lutas, longe disso. Mas, nesta ocasião, tinha um motivo muito forte para querer saber quem seria o vencedor. Enquanto os homens a arrastavam para longe, os dois oponentes, embora mantivessem a cabeça coberta, tiraram os mantos e túnicas e lutavam de peito nu e descalços.

Já era noite, e lanternas tinham sido acesas para iluminar a cena que, para Ino, parecia de outro mundo.

A luz de uma das lanternas reluzia nas adagas quando elas eram erguidas, e os sons repugnantes dos corpos em combate ecoavam as batidas dos pés descalços na areia.

Ino ouviu um gemido de dor, e o clamor de aprovação da assistência; por cima das cabeças, conseguiu ver a mão que segurava uma adaga para o alto, e as gotas de sangue que dela escorriam. Seu estômago revirou. Estaria o homem de olhos verdes muito ferido? Considerando tudo o que já sabia a respeito dele e o que não sabia, o absurdo era que sua ansiedade e sua preocupação não eram com a situação em que se encontrava, mas com ele. Se pudesse, sairia correndo para ficar a seu lado.

Ino ouviu outro gemido, seguido de mais um clamor de aprovação, mas desta vez a platéia gritava o nome Tuaregue.

A luta parecia não terminar nunca, e Ino começou a passar mal de pensar em tamanha violência e crueldade. Ela percebeu que não podia aceitar qualquer tipo de violência física. A ansiedade inicial de ver o que estava acontecendo foi substituída pelo alívio de ter sido poupada de testemunhar um espetáculo tão repulsivo.

Até que, finalmente, a luta pareceu ter chegado ao fim. A platéia aclamava aos gritos, enquanto Ino era levada para onde estavam os dois lutadores, juntamente com Pain.

Apenas um dos três homens atraía sua atenção. Até que suspirou, aliviada, quando ouviu a multidão gritar "Tuaregue", e o viu erguer as duas adagas, tendo ao lado o oponente, caído no chão, desanimado.

Quando seu raptor se virou, Ino levou um susto. Ele tinha vários ferimentos no corpo: um corte na pele do rosto, que quase atingira os olhos; outro logo acima do coração; e o sangue jorrava de um terceiro corte no antebraço.

Ino ficou um pouco tonta, mas ignorou, afastando o olhar do tórax grande e dourado, molhado de suor, que tinha à sua frente. Sulimen, ao contrário, não parecia ter nenhum ferimento, o que a espantou, já que o tal "Tuaregue" era sem dúvida o vencedor.

— Eis o seu prêmio — disse Pain. — Tome-a.

Seria imaginação sua, ou o leve aceno de cabeça de seu captor para Pain era mais cínico do que respeitoso? Se assim era, ninguém mais parecia ter percebido.

Antes de se voltar para Ino, ele devolveu a adaga de Pain, depois se abaixou para pegar a túnica.

Do canto do olho, Ino viu Sulimen com a adaga na mão, supostamente se preparando para guardá-la no cinto.

Em vez disso, ele se lançou na direção das costas desprotegidas de seu captor.

Ino gritou para avisar, mas parece que alguém deve tê-lo alertado do perigo, pois ele já se virava num movimento tão rápido que seus olhos não conseguiram acompanhar. Com um chute na mão erguida de Sulimen, a adaga foi ao chão.

Imediatamente, três homens seguraram Sulimen e o carregaram dali. Como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido, seu captor pegou a túnica e se vestiu. Depois, sinalizou com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse.

— Venha — ordenou, peremptório.

Seus passos eram tão largos que Ino teve dificuldade de acompanhar, mas, no instante em que o alcançou, ele parou de andar e se virou para ela.

— Você deve andar atrás de mim — disse, friamente. Ino não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Andar atrás dele! Os traumas que sofrerá foram esquecidos, diante do orgulho feminino ferido.

— Não farei isso — recusou-se, irritada. — Não sou sua... propriedade... Além disso, em Zuran, os homens andam ao lado das mulheres.

— Aqui não é Zuran, é o deserto, e você me pertence. Posso fazer o que quiser, quando e como eu desejar.

Sem lhe dar oportunidade de responder, seu raptor se virou e seguiu na direção das tendas, que estavam muito bem escondidas, numa área cercada de rochas altas que formavam uma proteção natural.

Numa clareira em frente a algumas tendas, havia várias fogueiras, onde mulheres cobertas de preto cozinhavam. Diante do cheiro forte da comida, Ino lembrou-se de que não se alimentava há muito tempo, e seu estômago começou a reclamar.

Como era de se esperar, a tenda para a qual seu captor a levou ficava separada das demais.

Um veículo utilitário com aparência surrada estava estacionado ao lado, e, mais atrás, preso por uma corda, o cavalo de seu captor comia, feliz, guardado por um menino.

Mas Ino não teve tempo de observar os arredores. Uma mão firme no meio das costas a empurrou para dentro da tenda, Ino já vira tendas semelhantes que tinham sido armadas para exposição e com propósitos educativos, num sítio de educação cultural na cidade de Zuran, mas nunca imaginara que fosse ocupar uma delas! Vários candelabros iluminavam a área de estar principal da tenda com uma luz suave, mostrando tapetes ricamente desenhados e o tradicional divã. No chão, havia muitas almofadas e uma mesinha baixa de madeira, sobre a qual estava um bule de café.

Num instante, os acontecimentos do dia pesaram sobre Ino, e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Por que chora? Pelo seu amante? Não creio que ele esteja desperdiçando lágrimas por sua causa, a julgar pela velocidade com que a abandonou.

Ino o encarou.

— Asuma não é meu amante! Ele é um homem casado...

— Mas é claro. Do contrário, por que a traria para um lugar tão remoto — observou seu raptor, com sorriso cínico.

— Eu não permiti. Ele... ele me forçou...

— Mas é claro! — concordou ele, irônico. Ino ergueu a cabeça e o fitou com ar de desafio.

— Por que está fingindo que é um tuaregue, quando é evidente que não é?

— Silêncio! — ordenou ele, sério.

— Não me silenciarei. Lembro de você na alameda na cidade de Zuran, mesmo que você tenha esquecido.

Ino ficou quase sem ar quando ele lhe tapou a boca e, com ar ameaçador, disse baixinho:

— Você ficará em silêncio.

Era demais para Ino! Ela fora seqüestrada, intimidada, ameaçada e agora isso! Com raiva, mordeu com força a mão que lhe cobria a boca, mas ficou mais chocada com o gosto salgado do sangue do que com a selvageria do que ele disse ao se desvencilhar.

— Mulher, você é uma bruxa! — Seu raptor examinou os pequeninos pontos de sangue na almofada da mão, próximo ao polegar. — De modo algum permitirei que me envenene! Limpe.

Ino olhava para ele sem acreditar. Seu rosto queimava. Ela mesma se chocara com sua atitude descontrolada. No entanto, lá no fundo, reconhecia o perigo na sensualidade de seus próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos que espelhavam desejos reais? Desejos que ela secretamente queria transformar em ações? De forma alguma!

Sentindo a respiração de seu raptor contra sua orelha, Ino pegou o pano que ele lhe entregava, molhou na tigela de água que estava a seu lado e pôs-se a cuidar da ferida.

De repente, ele a soltou, se afastou e, com a voz rouca, disse:

— Não! Por que eu lhe daria chance de me causar mais danos ainda?

— Por que se comporta assim? — perguntou Ino, trêmula. — Quem é você? No _souk,_ parecia um europeu.

— Não diga essas coisas. Você não sabe nada de mim! Ino percebeu na voz de seu raptor que ele a rejeitava e a hostilizava.

— Sei que não é tuaregue — insistiu.

— E você deve saber tudo, claro — zombou ele, numa provocação.

— Sei, sim — confirmou Ino, corajosa. — Estudei a história e a cultura de Zuran, e sei que um verdadeiro tuaregue jamais descobriria o rosto em público como você, naquele dia na alameda...

Deu-se um silêncio, até que ele falou, em voz baixa, mas muito ameaçador:

— Se eu fosse você, esqueceria tudo sobre a cidade de Zuran e suas alamedas.

Ino respirou fundo.

— E então, vai me dizer quem você é?

Por um momento, pareceu-lhe que ele não responderia. Depois, ele deu de ombros e falou:

— Quem eu sou não importa. Mas o que sou, sim. Todos nós que prometemos lealdade a Pain temos fortes razões para isso. Vivemos fora da lei, como sabe, e seria bom não esquecer.

— Você é um criminoso? Um fugitivo?

— Você faz perguntas demais, e posso assegurá-la que não gostaria de saber quem e o que eu realmente sou.

Foi difícil para Ino não estremecer de medo diante das palavras ameaçadoras e pedir:

— Pelo menos dê-me um nome que eu possa chamá-lo. Você não pode gostar de ser chamado de Tuaregue. Eu certamente não gostaria de ser chamada de Inglesa!

Para sua surpresa, ele deu uma risada.

— Está bem. Você pode me chamar de... Gaara fez uma pausa. Dar a ela seu verdadeiro nome, Sabaku no, era impossível. Seria facilmente reconhecido. Naquele acampamento de rebeldes, onde a identidade legal de um homem era respeitada como algo privado, ele era conhecido por todos somente como "Tuaregue", e adotara um sobrenome muito comum, bin Sadeen. Mas "Tuaregue" não era o nome que desejava ouvir dos lábios dessa mulher, embora não estivesse preparado para analisar o porquê disso.

— Pode me chamar de Gaara. — Gaara era seu primeiro nome, por respeito, só era usado por seu irmão e sua cunhada, portanto ninguém reconheceria.

— Gaara? — Ino franziu a testa. — É muito incomum. Não me lembro de ter ouvido antes.

— Foi escolha de minha mãe — disse ele, sem muitas explicações. — E como devo chamá-la?

— Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka — informou ela, hesitando antes de reunir coragem para perguntar, ansiosa. — Daqui a quanto tempo... poderei voltar para a cidade de Zuran?

— Não sei dizer. Pain deu ordens para ninguém deixar o oásis até que ele desse permissão.

Por um momento, Ino se viu tentada a perguntar o que os levara ao oásis, mas, cautelosa, desistiu.

— Fez bem — disse ele friamente, como que adivinhando seus pensamentos. — Fique aqui. Não saia da tenda.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Ino, surpresa, ao vê-lo se afastar.

Gaara virou-se e respondeu, com voz suave:

— Para o meu quarto, para tirar esta roupa suja.

— Ah, os cortes — lembrou-se ela, culpada. — Não seria bom cuidar?

Gaara deu de ombros.

— Não passam de simples arranhões, e logo estarão curados.

Ino lembrou-se de algo que a deixou curiosa. — Por que Sulimen perdeu a luta, se só você se feriu?

— O objetivo não é retalhar o adversário, mas desarmá-lo.

Quando Gaara se virou novamente, ela olhou na direção da saída.

— São mais de trezentos quilômetros de deserto entre este oásis e a cidade de Zuran.

A frase objetiva deixou-a apreensiva, quase desesperada. O deserto era uma prisão, um vigia designado pela natureza para evitar que ela fugisse, e Gaara evidentemente sabia disso. Será que também sabia do medo que ela sentira quando Sulimen a reivindicara como seu troféu? E o quanto se sentira aliviada quando ele interferiu? E o quanto suas emoções eram complexas e inquietantes? Sinceramente, esperava que não! Ele a deixava muito mais vulnerável do que ela gostaria.

Determinada, Ino se virou para enfrentá-lo.

— Não vai conseguir escapar impune. Asuma alertará as autoridades e...

— Nós estamos no quarteirão vazio , muito alem do alcance do seu amante e das autoridades — retrucou Gaara, friamente.

— Asuma é meu chefe e não meu amante. — O rosto de Ino ficou vermelho ao ver a maneira como ele a fitava.

— Então por que razão vocês estariam no oásis a sós? Mas não me surpreende que você negue esse relacionamento depois da maneira como ele a abandonou.

— Asuma deve ter achado que fazia mais sentido buscar ajuda, em vez de ficarmos os dois reféns — replicou Ino.

— Fazia sentido? Ah, claro, você é européia! — zombou Gaara. -— Aqui no deserto, não faz sentido. Nós agimos com base nas interações com as mulheres, principalmente quando temos uma ligação com uma mulher, um compromisso emocional. Mas na sua cultura isso não é importante, não é? Eu preferiria cortar fora meu coração a abandonar a mulher que eu amasse a mercê de qualquer tipo de desconforto ou perigo.

Aquelas palavras invocavam em Ino imagens íntimas e intensas que penetravam sonhos tão privados e secretos que o simples som da voz dele era suficiente para trazê-los de volta à mente. Ela sempre quis um homem como esse e um amor assim, mas achava que isso não existia. Por isso, durante a vida inteira, fez de tudo para afastar essas tolices e se concentrar nas realidades da vida.

A forte emoção provocou-lhe um nó na garganta. Ela engoliu em seco e se afastou.

— Se quiser, pode ir — disse Gaara, indiferente. — Se Sulimen não a pegar, certamente o deserto cuidará disso.

Ino não respondeu. Sabia que era verdade.

Embora de costas para Gaara, ela percebeu quando ele saiu da área de estar da tenda e entrou na área de dormir.

A adrenalina que a encorajara a falar tão desafiadora desaparecera, Ino sentiu-se fraca e trêmula. A tenda e seu dono eram sua prisão e seu vigia, mas também sua segurança e proteção.

Mas não podia esquecer o que Gaara era! Lembrava-se de ter lido em algum lugar sobre o perigo de uma pessoa criar uma dependência emocional intensa com relação ao seu captor. Não podia deixar isso lhe acontecer.

Só porque ele a beijara e a usara? Ela começava a sentir dor de cabeça e náusea da mistura pesada de adrenalina e ansiedade.

Ino caminhou sobre o tapete macio, e cada barulho a deixava tensa, mas ainda assim foi pega de surpresa ao ver que Gaara entrara sem fazer barulho e a observava.

Ele usava uma túnica branca, de tecido suave, a cabeça descoberta, e os pés descalços. À luz do lampião, o tórax dourado brilhava através do cabelo ruivo brilhante e fino.

Uma sensação que Ino não pôde controlar explodiu dentro de seu ser, liberando uma ânsia tão íntima e tão surpreendente que ela prendeu a respiração.

Gaara tinha o cabelo úmido, e se encaminhou para ela, trazendo o cheiro de pele limpa e da colônia suave que Ino já associava a ele. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e pular tão descompassado que parecia estar alojado na garganta.

Ino estava pouco à vontade, muito consciente da diferença entre a aparência limpa de Gaara e a sua, cansada e com o corpo pegajoso. Mas não era só isso que lhe provocava essa sensação. Ela tentou desesperadamente afastar o olhar da mão escura que calmamente fechava os botões da túnica e lhe ocultava o dourado acetinado fosco daquela pele.

Numa tentativa de esconder o que estava sentindo; Ino perguntou, agressiva:

— Por quanto tempo vai me manter aqui?

Gaara dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio e arrogante. — O tempo que for preciso! Ela engoliu em seco.

— O que... pretende fazer? — Será que ele percebia em sua voz o quanto ela estava nervosa?

Gaara apertou os olhos para examiná-la bem e perguntou, irônico:

— Fazer?

— Sim. Quero dizer... — Ino interrompeu a frase para engolir em seco de novo. — Quero dizer, como pretende informar a expedição que...

— Você pergunta demais! Existe um ditado no seu país sobre curiosidade, não é?

— Sobre a curiosidade matar?

— No seu lugar, eu me preocuparia mais em perguntar se os seus amigos estão dispostos a pagar pela sua liberdade, e quanto, do que como eu pretendo informar onde você está.

Ino começou a sentir um certo pânico, mas recusou-se a se render ao medo. A morte de seus pais a obrigara a ser auto-suficiente desde cedo, e ela se forçara a adotar o hábito de não depender de mais ninguém e enfrentar verdades e realidades por vezes muito desagradáveis.

E neste momento precisava ter uma resposta para uma pergunta muito desagradável. Umedecendo os lábios muito ressecados, ela o pressionou.

— E se os meus... se a empresa não puder pagar a quantia exigida?

Deu-se uma breve pausa e um relance de algo que ela não conseguiu interpretar nos olhos de Gaara, que disse, com voz suave:

— Nesse caso, terei que levar meus bens para um mercado maior. — Quando ela o fitou, sem expressão, ele ironizou. — Quem mais pagará muito bem por uma mulher jovem e atraente?

Ino arregalou os olhos. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Podia?

Sem dizer mais nada, Gaara vestiu o turbante de tuaregue, enfiou os pés num par de sandálias e, afastando a cortina pesada, saiu da tenda.

Ela estava sozinha! Se quisesse, podia ir embora. Mas para onde? Tinha certeza de que um grupo de homens como esse, unido pelas atividades ilegais, teria guardas no acampamento. Se tentasse fugir, sofreria a humilhação de ser trazida de volta à força, e, mesmo se conseguisse escapar, sabia que não poderia caminhar até a cidade de Zuran. Não, ela não tinha outra opção além de ser dócil e ficar ali, para ele e para qualquer que fosse o destino que ele escolhesse lhe impor. E Gaara sabia disso.

Qualquer que fosse o destino? E se ele resolvesse achar que ela era desejável? Seu coração batia forte, e um frisson de sensações perigosas que nada tinha a ver com medo ou sofrimento a inundou.

"A desonestidade de Gaara deve compensar", pensou ela, cinicamente, pelo menos o interior da tenda e o mobiliário eram um bom indicador.

Os tapetes que cobriam o chão e as "paredes" eram ricamente desenhados e muito superiores a tudo o que já vira nas lojas. Ino tocou um deles e passou a ponta dos dedos num dos galhos e no tronco grosso da colorida árvore da vida. Os fios sedosos davam a impressão de ser de verdade, um ser vivo respirando. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia imaginar...

Seu rosto parecia estar pegando fogo, ela afastou a mão do tapete como se estivesse queimando. O divã em madeira entalhada dourada era coberto de um tecido escuro e macio, com almofadas de veludo nas cores das pedras preciosas.

As lamparinas tremeluzentes formavam sombras misteriosas que ecoavam a sensualidade dos tecidos. Um instrumento semelhante ao alaúde descansava no chão ao lado do divã e por trás dele, Ino avistou uma pilha de livros de capa de couro.

Automaticamente, ela se aproximou e pegou um deles. O título era salientado em folha de ouro, _Rubayat,_ de Omar Chayyam... Um livro de poesias. Parecia fora de lugar. Ino devolveu o livro para a pilha e sentou numa das almofadas. A cabeça ainda doía, e ela estava física e emocionalmente exausta. De tão cansada, fechou os olhos.

No caminho de volta para a tenda, Gaara parou para ver sua égua, depois do esforço que lhe impusera ao longo daquele dia. Ao vê-lo, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e cutucou-lhe o braço com o focinho, pedindo as guloseimas que Gaara costumava trazer. O menino a quem pagava para vigiá-la logo se levantou de onde estava, a alguns passos da égua, mas voltou a deitar ao reconhecê-lo.

O comentário de Ino sobre sua herança européia o sensibilizara. Sua mãe fora amada e respeitada por toda a família do lado zuranês, à exceção de Sasori e seu falecido pai. Segundo o rei, seu meio-irmão, sua mãe não tivera dificuldade em adotar o estilo de vida do marido. Como ele, amava o deserto e seu povo, mesmo sem ter o sangue puro do deserto, como era o caso de Gaara. Obedecendo ao que prometera à esposa em seu leito de morte, seu pai lhe proporcionara uma educação européia, para que pudesse experimentar sua herança cultural ocidental. Mas Gaara jamais esquecera a conversa ouvida por acaso entre o pai e o oficial do governo britânico que o levaria para a nova escola, em Londres.

 _—_ O problema é que o menino não é nem uma coisa nem outra... — dissera o diplomata, num ar de critica, pelo menos assim pareceu a Gaara, na ocasião.

Agora, Gaara reconhecia que o diplomata tinha razão. Embora uma boa parte sua pertencesse ao deserto, havia uma outra parte que só se satisfazia quando ele estava envolvido nos afazeres diplomáticos em Washington, Londres e Paris, e na tarefa de promover Zuran. Gaara crescera cercado do amor dos parentes zuraneses, mas tinha consciência de que era diferente. Não era europeu, mas também não era totalmente zuranês!

Por isso, e sem dúvida agravado pela ausência da mãe, carregava consigo um fardo secreto, a sensação interior de isolamento e solidão.

Mas de algum modo Ino quebrara suas defesas e tocara um lado seu que estava bem enterrado no fundo de sua alma. Por isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, a queria fora de sua vida!

Afinal, se, quando criança, via sua herança mista como fonte de confusão e ansiedade, como adulto, aprendeu a vê-la por um prisma mais positivo e a usá-la em benefício das pessoas. Mesmo assim, sabia que, aos olhos de alguns, essa mistura racial e cultural era vista com desprezo.

Com o apoio do meio-irmão, trabalhara incansavelmente no sentido de promover melhores relações entre Zuran e o resto do mundo. De fato, por sua atuação, o Conselho Governante o distinguira ao honrá-lo com o título de Embaixador Especial. Gaara pessoalmente planejara e defendera um projeto envolvendo o intercâmbio de estudantes do Oriente Médio e da Europa, com vista a uma melhor compreensão e integração das culturas. O projeto recebera tantos elogios que seu nome chegara a ser indicado para o Prêmio Nobel da Paz.

Agora, contudo, suas emoções não tinham nada de pacíficas! E tudo por causa de Ino Yamanaka! De todas as complicações e problemas que poderiam colocar em risco seus planos, a presença inesperada de Ino certamente era a última coisa que ele podia querer. Ela representava perigo, para ele e para ela própria. Pela lógica, na situação em que se encontrava, ela deveria estar morrendo de medo, em vez de bombardeá-lo com perguntas. E muito menos sugerir passar adiante o que sabia a seu respeito. Ela poderia arruinar todo seu plano. Em suma, ele não tinha condições de se responsabilizar por Ino Yamanaka, pois ela poderia ameaçar e inconscientemente, sabotar sua missão secreta. Mas Pain já decretara que ninguém deixaria o acampamento. Não fosse isso, Gaara poderia livrar-se dela, passando um rádio e conseguindo um carro e um motorista para levá-la de volta aos amigos e ao amante covarde, ficando livre para levar a cabo sua missão.

Em vez disso...

"Deveria tê-la abandonado ao destino e a Sulimen", pensou Gaara, amargo. Ao mesmo tempo, reconhecia, com relutância, que Ino era forte e corajosa. E sua boca tinha perfume de rosas e sabor de amêndoas com mel. O corpo era esguio como o de uma gazela, e os olhos...

Gaara procurou controlar os pensamentos. Sua cunhada, a rainha, já lhe apresentara inúmeras jovens, mas nenhuma o interessara. Eram gentis demais, dóceis demais e lhes faltava personalidade. Eram obedientes, maçantes, enquanto para ele era fundamental a mulher se orgulhar de sua independência, e, como a fêmea do falcão do deserto, só se deixar domar por um homem — e mesmo assim nos seus termos.

Uma mulher que se derretesse nos seus braços, numa doce paixão selvagem, que correspondesse à sua necessidade masculina intensa; uma mulher que se entregasse de corpo e alma e lhe exigisse o mesmo; uma mulher que corresse pelo deserto a seu lado, e que descansasse a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto o ouvia tocar para ela e ler os mais tenros poemas de amor; uma mulher que fosse tudo o que sua mãe fora, mas ao mesmo tempo não perdesse sua individualidade e sua singularidade.

Há muito tempo Gaara concluíra que essa mulher só existia na sua imaginação, e repetiu para si mesmo que ainda pensava assim. Ino Yamanaka certamente não era essa mulher. Como poderia ser?

E o principal: como ele podia perder tempo pensando nela, quando sua cabeça deveria estar voltada para questões muito mais importantes? Tinha certeza de que o importante personagem mencionado por Pain era Sasori.

Embora tivesse tentado persuadir Pain a ser mais especifico quanto à data da chegada da tal pessoa importante, o líder dos rebeldes respondera que ainda não sabia. Gaara relutara em insistir para não levantar suspeitas.

Sasori não poderia demorar. Afinal, faltavam apenas cinco dias para a celebração do Dia Nacional de Zuran. Mas havia um outro ponto. Sasori certamente não receberia bem a presença de Ino no acampamento — uma mulher que, se o visse, poderia traí-lo quando retornasse à cidade. De fato, do ponto de vista de Sasori, seria muito mais simples e seguro não permitir que ela retornasse!

O cheiro da comida cozinhando o relembrou que estava de estômago vazio. Gaara se aproximou da fogueira comunitária, se serviu de ensopado de carneiro e depois pegou do pão sem fermento.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Ao afastar a cortina pesada da porta e entrar na tenda, Gaara logo avistou Ino que dormia sobre uma das almofadas, os cílios contrastando com a pele do rosto pálido de cansaço. Do cabelo preso na nuca, fugiam algumas mechas que emolduravam a curva exposta da garganta. Gaara logo concluiu que o tom era bonito demais para ser natural, e que sem dúvida era tão falso quanto tudo o mais nela, inclusive a mentira que inventara sobre ter sido levada para o oásis a força.

Se Ino continuasse dormindo naquela posição, acordaria com torcicolo. Gaara deixou o prato de comida que trouxera na mesa e, aproximando-se de Ino, acocorou-se a seu lado.

Sua mãe tinha pele e cabelos claros, e dela herdara a pele dourada. Segundo seu meio-irmão, ela e seu pai tinham se amado profundamente, e ele não tinha motivos para duvidar.

O corpo de Ino estava num ângulo que revelava as curvas redondas dos seios sob a blusa de mangas curtas e gola redonda. Através do tecido levemente esticado, era possível ver o formato dos mamilos. Gaara sentiu o estômago contrair e tentou reprimir a reação de seu corpo àquela visão.

Já vira inúmeras jovens com roupas mais provocantes e reveladoras nas cidades européias que visitara, mas isso jamais lhe provocara qualquer excitação sexual. Por isso, estava furioso e perturbado por estar tão excitado agora, justo por essa mulher que, no seu ponto de vista, não merecia esse tipo de reação física de sua parte.

Afinal, ele não era um adolescente, e muito menos inexperiente. Se quisesse ter uma mulher, certamente havia muitas ansiosas para partilhar sua cama. Muitas, talvez, mas e esta? Ela dormia com outro homem. Era amante de um homem casado.

Pensativo, Gaara olhou para Ino, querendo rejeitar a mensagem de seu corpo e a vontade de tomá-la nos braços e levá-la para a privacidade de seu aposento de dormir.

Ino remexeu a cabeça, e sua longa franja caiu-lhe sobre os olhos, fazendo-a contrair o rosto. Automaticamente, Gaara estendeu a mão para afastá-lo.

Ino abriu os olhos, o coração batendo frenético em seu peito, diante do olhar de desejo que Gaara lhe dirigia. Imóvel, vulnerável, não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, e seus lábios se entreabriram para que pudesse engolir um pouco de ar.

Ele lhe acariciou o rosto, e seus dedos provocavam ondas de prazer que a fizeram estremecer. Viu a sombra escura ao longo do maxilar, e seus olhos se expandiram, denotando o reconhecimento feminino da mensagem de masculinidade.

Imediatamente, Gaara retirou a mão, com um brilho perigoso nos olhos, e logo desviou o rosto.

— Eu trouxe um pouco de comida para você — informou ele, secamente.

Ino sentiu o aroma, e seu estômago reclamou de fome, mas ela comprimiu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça, mentindo:

— Não tenho fome. Gaara franziu o cenho.

— É mentira. Qual é o problema? A nossa comida não é boa o suficiente para você?

— Não é isso!

— Não? Então o que é? — desafiou ele, numa atitude mordaz.

— Eu, Asuma...

— Asuma? Você se refere ao seu amante? — Ele não é meu amante. Queria ser, mas eu... Ele me enganou... e me drogou...

— Drogou? E você acha que eu vou fazer o mesmo? Era evidente para Ino que ela o irritara. — Por que eu faria isso? — continuou ele. Ino recusava-se a responder.

— Está mesmo sugerindo que eu a drogaria para ter sexo com você? — insistiu Gaara.

Ino sentiu o rosto queimar.

Colocado dessa forma, de fato soava absurdo, principalmente porque, só de olhar para ele, percebia-se que qualquer mulher no seu juízo perfeito diria que fazer amor com ele seria um prazer, e não um martírio!

— Mesmo assim! Não faz parte do costume das tribos do deserto os homens comerem antes de suas mulheres?

— Suas mulheres? Mas você não é minha mulher, certo? — enfatizou ele. —Além disso, temos o costume de deixar os convidados comerem primeiro.

— Não sou sua convidada. — Ino não conseguiu evitar de responder. — Sou sua prisioneira!

Gaara pegou o prato de ensopado e sentou no divã de pernas cruzadas. Mergulhou um pedaço de pão no prato e pescou pedaços do carneiro, cujo perfume era delicioso.

Ino sentiu a boca cheia de água. Estava fraca de tanta fome.

Entre uma garfada e outra, Gaara perguntou:

— Conte-me mais a respeito do seu amante. Esse Asuma...

— Ele não é meu amante! — Negou Ino, já muito nervosa. — Eu já disse isso.

— Mas aceitou acompanhá-lo pelo deserto... Os dois sozinhos...

— Não! Eu estava numa expedição. Éramos muitos. Estamos catalogando a flora e a fauna da região. Asuma me enganou e me fez seguir no seu jipe, e então...

Contra sua vontade, Ino percebeu que suas emoções ameaçavam tomar conta dela.

— Quando percebi seu plano, era tarde demais. Chegando ao oásis, tive esperanças de distraí-lo e fugir.

— Distraí-lo? Como? Ah, posso imaginar. Afinal, só existe um método confiável pelo qual uma mulher pode distrair um homem.

Ino não pode mais suportar!

— Você é tão mau quanto Asuma! Não entende nada! Acredite no que quiser, não me importo.

— Nem eu. Pelo menos no que se refere à sua vida sexual. O que me importa mesmo é o quanto você vale em termos financeiros. — Gaara se levantou e, determinado, caminhou na direção de Ino.

Ela teve medo. Apreensiva, olhou para a porta, mas Gaara estava na frente.

— Tome. — Gaara lhe estendeu a mão com o prato de comida. — Não tem nenhuma droga. Agora, sente-se e coma!

Ino sentia-se aliviada. Por um momento temera que... Não sabia exatamente o que temera. Mas, aparentemente, seu captor tinha um lado mais gentil.

O ensopado estava ótimo, e ela de fato estava faminta.

Quando terminou de comer, ouviu-o dizer:

— Tenho um assunto para conversar com Pain, e preciso cuidar de minha égua, mas antes quero lhe mostrar onde você irá dormir.

Ino estava tão cansada que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, que dirá acompanhar Gaara, quando ele afastou o tecido pesado que separava o compartimento externo da tenda do interno. Exausta, ela o seguiu, aos tropeços.

Precisou de alguns segundos para ajustar os olhos à escuridão do compartimento interno, com sua cama baixa, muito ampla, cheia de almofadas.

— Ali você encontrará um chuveiro e...

— Um chuveiro! — Sua voz denotava surpresa e alívio

A idéia de um banho era maravilhosa, mas não o suficiente para afastar sua atenção da enorme cama. Obviamente, era a cama de seu captor!

Mas ele já se afastava, e, antes que Ino pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se foi, deixando-a só na escuridão sombria do quarto pouco iluminado. Ela tentou investigar tudo. A cama era grande o bastante para duas pessoas, e a descoberta do chuveiro portátil e do banheiro, que ficava na área da própria tenda, e que era simples, mas muito limpo, a fez suspirar, aliviada.

Como não sabia quanto tempo Gaara demoraria para voltar, seu banho foi rápido. Ino hesitou um pouco antes de secar o corpo molhado numa das toalhas obviamente caras que encontrou empilhadas numa prateleira. A quem pertenceriam? Seriam fruto de roubo? Era difícil ignorar sua inquietação na hora de usá-las, mas não tinha alternativa, enquanto lavava a roupa de baixo e a camiseta.

Quando terminou, só precisou encontrar energia para chegar até a cama, ainda envolta na toalha.

Todos os membros do bando de renegados que tinham se associado a Pain já o aguardavam para o início da reunião, quando Gaara chegou para se juntar a eles, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas num espaço vazio que encontrou.

— Está atrasado, Tuaregue — comentou um deles.

— Ele devia estar muito ocupado com seu novo prêmio... — acrescentou um outro, avisando. — É melhor ficar de olho, Tuaregue. Sulimen não faz segredo que para ele a moça lhe pertence e que a quer de volta. Gaara deu de ombros.

— Sulimen pode fazer as ameaças que quiser, mas a moça ficará comigo. Pain já disse alguma coisa sobre a figura importante que nos tornará ricos? — perguntou.

Os outros homens negaram e logo todos silenciaram quando Pain surgiu de sua grande tenda, ladeado por dois capangas.

Duas horas depois, muitas perguntas tinham sido feitas, mas Pain ainda não informara sobre a identidade do homem para cujo encontro tinham vindo para o oásis. Gaara começou a desconfiar de que ele também não sabia a verdadeira identidade de Sasori.

Já passava da meia-noite quando a reunião terminou. Gaara voltou para sua tenda lentamente, fazendo uma única parada para dar uma olhada na égua e no menino que, mesmo dormindo, a vigiava.

O menino era um órfão que aparecera no acampamento de Pain. Quando tudo terminasse, Gaara pediria ao meio-irmão que lhe arranjasse um lugar para dormir, educação e um emprego nos estábulos.

Quando chegou à tenda, Gaara tirou o telefone celular do bolso. Apagara todas as informações que pudessem traí-lo. Ele teclou o número do meio-irmão, sem tirar os olhos da entrada da tenda, para o caso de alguém chegar.

— Irmão!

O prazer com que o irmão atendeu era evidente. Gaara logo informou sobre os acontecimentos, utilizando-se de um código especial que tinham combinado.

— Você deve ter sabido do rapto de uma jovem inglesa que integrava uma expedição científica de exploração da região — disse Gaara com toda cautela.

— Sim ouvi falar — confirmou o soberano, cauteloso como o irmão. — O chefe da expedição informou que tudo aconteceu no deserto, cerca de cinqüenta quilômetros a leste da nossa cidade. Será empreendida uma busca nessa área.

Gaara achou estranho. O oásis ficava a mais de trezentos quilômetros ao norte da cidade, o que indicava que Asuma mentira a respeito do local onde estava com Ino quando ela foi "raptada".

— A moça está segura, embora não seja mérito de quem a colocou em perigo. E eu mesmo cuidarei para que continue assim — informou Gaara ao meio-irmão, antes de desligar.

"Asuma podia desejar Ino, mas certamente não sentia nenhum amor por ela", pensou Gaara, com desprezo e certa raiva. Sua hostilidade com relação a Asuma crescera depois da conversa com o irmão. Não que acreditasse na história inventada por Ino de que ele a induzira astuciosamente a acompanhá-lo. Ela não era uma garota inexperiente, e sim uma jovem viajada e independente, que, sem dúvida, já perdera conta de com quantos homens já dormira.

Mas isso não a tornava merecedora do destino que Sulimen lhe guardava, caso tivesse recebido sua posse.

Na verdade, Gaara não precisava da informação dos companheiros quanto a Sulimen ter um fraco por jovens e maltratá-las. Sabia perfeitamente que o objetivo de Sulimen não se limitava a trocá-la por dinheiro...

Gaara franziu os lábios. Ino podia ser uma complicação indesejada, mas de forma alguma a abandonaria nas mãos de Sulimen. Como estrangeira em seu país, e mulher, era seu dever moral protegê-la.

Seu meio-irmão deixara claro, durante a conversa ao telefone, que Sasori informara a todos que viajaria para o exterior por várias semanas. Ambos concordaram que se tratava de um simples álibi, que lhe permitiria reunir-se com Pain para planejar o golpe, sem atrair suspeitas sobre sua pessoa.

" Como os filhos do soberano eram menores de idade, jovens demais para assumir a função de governante, Sasori sem dúvida planejava reivindicar o trono, sugerindo que ele mesmo ficasse de regente. Por isso não lhe interessava que o Conselho Governante suspeitasse de sua conspiração.

Sasori não apresentaria seu plano a Pain até o último instante, para diminuir o risco de ser traído, mas já não lhe restava muito tempo.

Quando entrou no quarto da tenda, Gaara começou a tirar o turbante de tuaregue, desenrolando o tecido pintado de índigo com que se disfarçava.

Ino estava certa e errada ao acusá-lo de não ser um tuaregue. Seu pai na verdade tinha sangue tuaregue.

Ino. Um nome que tinha uma melodia especial, uma harmonia musical. Um poeta... um homem apaixonado ficaria tentado a usá-lo ao escrever sobre seu amor por ela. Um poeta? Um homem apaixonado? Há muito tempo, quando jovem, ele acreditara ter alma de poeta, mas com certeza não era um homem apaixonado. E será que não queria ser?

Desvencilhando-se do tecido índigo, Gaara se aproximou da cama e viu que Ino estava deitada do jeito que adormecera. A toalha que lhe envolvia o corpo revelava mais do que escondia, expondo por inteiro as pernas esguias, alvas, e os tornozelos delicados, tão finos que provavelmente ele poderia circundar com a mão. Um braço de ossatura igualmente delicada estava jogado para o lado, e o outro, escondido sob o corpo. Ela parecia mais uma criança do que uma mulher, pelo menos até ele se aproximar um pouco mais e ver a curva superior dos seios, que se revelava até as auréolas que circundavam os mamilos, e, mais além, os mamilos rosados.

Uma sensação que Gaara tentou repudiar explodiu dentro dele uma atração tão forte que seus olhos ficaram da cor de lodo. Um desejo ardente, urgente, premente, ameaçava destruir seu autocontrole.

"Se a tocasse agora, não seria melhor que Sulimen, pensou, forçando-se a passar por ela e seguir para o banheiro onde, com movimentos rápidos, se despiu e ficou sob a água morna do chuveiro.

Levou mais tempo do que gostaria para que a ereção, prova de sua excitação, arrefecesse. Ainda a sentia ao passar por Ino, e não olhou para ela.

Na escuridão da noite do deserto, um cavalo relinchou, perturbado por algum predador em busca de caça, e acordou Ino.

No início, o ambiente desconhecido a confundiu, mas logo ela se lembrou de onde estava.

As noites no deserto são muito frias, principalmente no inverno, e Ino tremia quando puxou a toalha ainda úmida que usava. Temerosa, ela olhou para o outro lado da cama.

A cama estava vazia! Achou estranho. Ela examinou o relógio. Eram 3h, e a colcha de seda continuava intacta. Estava sozinha na cama, e, aparentemente, em todo o compartimento de dormir da tenda.

Certamente o que sentia não podia ser desapontamento. Não depois dos sonhos que tivera por tanto tempo, com um homem, o seu homem, sua alma gêmea... o único a quem se daria por inteiro, com quem partilharia tudo. Seu primeiro e único amor.

Gaara não era esse homem! Como poderia ser?

O homem de seus sonhos era nobre de espírito, honrado, bondoso e gentil. Gaara não era nada disso. Não podia respeitá-lo, nem confiar nele, e certamente não podia amá-lo.

Talvez não, mas podia desejá-lo! Ino precisou reprimir os sentimentos. Surpresa brigava com desejo; raiva com ânsia; cautela com urgência, e orgulho com uma paixão louca, selvagem, poderosa.

Não podia ser. Ela não _devia_ se sentir assim.

Ino saiu da cama, sem se importar com sua nudez e com o frio, pois estava enlouquecendo com essa briga entre a mente e o corpo.

O que faria se Gaara aparecesse agora e exigisse seu direito sobre ela, sobre seu corpo? Pois era só isso que ele iria querer. Como se sentiria se ele a tocasse, e com as mãos lhe explorasse o corpo, conhecendo-a, e lhe cobrisse os seios, e depois descesse mais um pouco, pela barriga, e mais abaixo ainda? Um estremecimento de prazer sensual, perigoso, correu-lhe o corpo.

Como se permitia pensar assim? Que lado deturpado seu estava fazendo isso com ela? Sempre acreditara que primeiro viria o amor, e depois a atração física; que o encontro e a combinação de mentes e valores morais seriam o prelúdio para a atração física e o desejo.

Não havia nada em Gaara ou na sua maneira de viver a vida que remotamente se aproximasse de suas crenças ou valores. Ele era um mentiroso e possivelmente um criminoso, um homem para quem suas próprias necessidades vinham em primeiro lugar. Como poderia querer alguém assim? O tipo de pessoa que admirava pensava primeiro nos outros e no bem da humanidade.

Ino sentiu necessidade de respirar um pouco de ar fresco para clarear a mente. Depois de se enrolar na toalha, atravessou, hesitante, a área de estar, que era a parte externa da tenda, em direção à saída.

Gaara acordara ao ouvir Ino, e, ao vê-la se encaminhar para a saída da tenda, afastou as cobertas da cama improvisada que arranjara para dormir e foi atrás dela.

Ino já tinha a mão na cortina pesada, pronta para afastá-la quando sentiu a mão de Gaara segurar-lhe o braço.

— Vai a algum lugar? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

Imediatamente ela entrou em pânico e pediu, veemente:

— Solte-me.

Sua reação acendeu em Gaara a brasa que ainda não se apagara.

Em vez de soltá-la, ele a agarrou mais forte e eliminou o espaço que havia entre os dois corpos.

Ao abaixar a cabeça, seus olhos transmitiam a intenção de ataque rápido e sem misericórdia semelhante à do falcão do deserto. Ele a beijou, sem lhe dar chance de se defender da investida.

Mas o que traía Ino era a atração que a subjugava e a levava a entreabrir os lábios com tamanha ansiedade que oferecia à língua exploradora de Gaara o doce prazer da vitória. O desejo a queimava por dentro, desfazendo qualquer resistência que ainda tivesse, quando as línguas se entrelaçaram e brigaram pela intimidade daquela ânsia comum, inclinando a cabeça para trás, ela o deixou roubar sua boca, e em troca quis fazer o mesmo com a dele. Sentiu a toalha deslizar para o chão, não com aflição, mas com um prazer feminino, provocado pela excitação selvagem de ver e sentir, através do manto aberto de Gaara, a sua nudez.

Se as línguas se uniam numa ânsia mútua, o prazer era como uma sombra subjugada da sensação de ter o corpo de Gaara colado ao seu. Sua pele, sua carne... A excitação era tão intensa que ela tentava se unir mais ainda, pressionando o corpo ao dele, num movimento ritmado e selvagem, ansiando por ele como há tantos séculos os homens ansiavam pelo haxixe ao qual se viciaram e que os destruiu... Como o desejo insustentável que sentia agora por Gaara também terminaria por destruí-la?

Com um grito intenso de repugnância e de vergonha na sua atitude, Ino se afastou, pegou a toalha e correu de volta para a privacidade do cômodo interno.

Será que ele viria atrás dela, e, neste caso, ela conseguiria ser forte para negar ao próprio corpo o que ele ansiava por ter? Ino respirou fundo, fixou o olhar na porta cortinada e esperou...

Mas Gaara não apareceu.

Quando o ar começou a escapar dolorosamente de seus pulmões, Ino ficou feliz por ele não ter vindo atrás dela.

Do outro lado da cortina, Gaara quis se convencer de que, por questão de segundos, Ino na verdade se adiantara a ele, que a rejeitaria. Mas pela segunda vez em menos de 12 horas, teve de esperar mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir para que sua excitação arrefecesse, lenta e dolorosamente, a um nível suportável.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Concentrada, Ino fazia um esboço da planta do sítio que estava pesquisando.

Como estava presa no oásis sem chance de escapar, decidira aproveitar o tempo de maneira proveitosa. Embora inicialmente Gaara não tivesse aprovado seu pedido de papel e material para desenhar e escrever, por fim lhe trouxera tudo, além de um banco para se sentar enquanto trabalhava.

Fazia três dias que fora seqüestrada, e quase três noites desde... Rapidamente, ela tentou voltar a atenção para a planta, mas ela não tinha o mesmo poder de atrair seus pensamentos que Gaara.

Um movimento chamou sua atenção. Quando Ino ergueu os olhos, deparou-se com Sulimen a observá-la. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha, mas recusou-se a admitir sua presença e a transparecer o quanto estava nervosa.

Não era a primeira vez que o via a observá-la. Sua presença a inquietava, pois sentia-se vulnerável.

Ino procurou continuar desenhando, como se não o visse, mas foi impossível. Ela não conseguiu ignorar aquele olhar abertamente concentrado nela, sem nenhum disfarce.

Diante da maneira como ele a observava, Ino lamentou não estar protegida pela tradicional burka preta, como as mulheres que vira no acampamento, para poder refugiar-se nela, em vez de usar camiseta e jeans.

Mas a cada instante que passava, ela ficava mais nervosa, até que foi obrigada a aceitar que suas tentativas de ignorá-lo não estavam funcionando, e que o fato de ele continuar na mesma posição a observá-la, cheio de orgulho, a deixava muito pouco à vontade para continuar ali.

Virando as costas para ele, Ino começou a reunir seus pertences, o mais rápido possível, repetindo para si mesma que já era hora de parar de trabalhar mesmo, pois o sol já se punha na direção do horizonte, e logo escureceria.

Instantes depois, contudo, quando Ino voltava para a tenda, Sulimen desapareceu. Ino passava pelas tendas e percebia a crescente tensão que tomava conta de todo o acampamento, uma mescla de expectativa com algo mais obscuro e muito mais perigoso. Ela estremeceu. Estava entre criminosos, homens que viviam à margem da sociedade por causa do que tinham feito. Gaara era um deles, e era bom não esquecer isso.

Ino levou um susto ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Tarde demais, percebeu que, enquanto estava envolta em seus pensamentos, Sulimen surgira das sombras e a alcançara. Ele a encarava com um olhar ávido de desejo.

Imediatamente, ela se desviou e apressou os passos na direção da tenda de Gaara, até que começou a correr, tomada pelo pânico.

— Ino!

Ela parou abruptamente ao ver Gaara à sua frente, com uma carranca. Ele estava acompanhado de Pain e de vários outros homens.

— Tuaregue, quanto quer pela mulher? — perguntou Sulimen.

Ino apavorou-se. Sulimen se oferecia para comprá-la de Gaara? Não podia ser verdade. "Por favor, não deixe que isso aconteça", pensou ela, em pânico.

Ela olhou fixamente para Gaara, orando para que ele não a vendesse.

Gaara não parecia ter pressa de responder. Estaria ele analisando quanto poderia conseguir por ela? Ou, talvez, se não seria mais proveitoso vendê-la agora para Sulimen, em vez de esperar para receber o resgate em troca de sua liberdade quando pudessem retornar para a cidade de Zuran?

Ino sentiu que ele a observava. Seu olhar suplicante e ansioso encontrou o dele. Saber que precisaria implorar para que ele não a vendesse feria seu orgulho.

— Ela não está a venda.

Diante das palavras sucintas, os olhos de Ino ardiam com lágrimas de alívio. Sem esperar que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela quase correu para seu lado.

Mas, como logo descobriu, era um alívio prematuro.

— Eu a terei — declarou Sulimen, irritado. — Pagarei o dobro do que poderá conseguir pelo resgate, Tuaregue. Não é uma oferta justa, Pain?

Ino viu o olhar de Pain desviar-se de Sulimen para Gaara.

— De fato é uma oferta justa, Tuaregue. Não quero que haja discórdias entre meus irmãos. É meu desejo que deixe Sulimen ficar com ela.

Ino tinha tanto medo que achou que iria desmaiar.

Sulimen começou a se aproximar, e ela se encolheu junto a Gaara, soltando um gemido agudo.

A vulnerabilidade e o medo de Ino, e a consciência do que Sulimen seria capaz, levou Gaara a concluir que não poderia permitir aquilo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para protegê-la. Mesmo que ela não tivesse se protegido nele, sua noção de honra e decência o obrigariam a fazer o possível para evitar que tal destino caísse sobre ela. Mas só conseguia pensar em um curso de ação para salvá-la.

 _—_ Mil desculpas, Pain, mas não posso fazer o que pede — protestou Gaara, sem perder tempo.

— O que disse?

Ino percebeu o quanto Pain parecia furioso. Seus dois capangas já dirigiam as mãos para as adagas enfiadas no cinto, que, por mais adornadas que fossem, e como Ino já tinha motivos para saber, não eram meros enfeites.

Ela não conseguia olhar para Gaara. Sabia que ele terminaria sendo obrigado a desistir.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Pain com ar desafiador, enquanto Sulimen se aproximava.

— Decidi tomar a mulher como minha esposa — anunciou Gaara, sereno.

Deu-se um breve silêncio durante o qual Ino descobriu que tremia violentamente. Sabia que Gaara não falava a sério, claro. Não passava de uma tática para protegê-la. De seus estudos da história e dos costumes da região, sabia que, quando um homem demonstrava intenção de se casar com uma mulher, ela imediatamente se tornava proibida para qualquer outro homem. Mesmo assim...

— Ele está mentindo — gritou Sulimen. — Não ouça o que ele diz!

Ino viu Pain desviar o olhar do rosto contorcido de raiva de Sulimen para Gaara, cuja expressão era fria e implacável.

— Quero pôr um fim a essa questão. Em breve teremos que cuidar juntos de um negócio importante, e não pretendo ter conflitos entre meus seguidores. Tuaregue, você afirma querer desposar a mulher, e assim será. Você e ela se apresentarão a mim esta noite, no meu divã. E quanto a você, Sulimen, não preciso lembrar qual é a penalidade para quem se aproxima da esposa de outro homem.

Quando Pain se virou para se afastar, olhou para Gaara e disse:

— Vocês têm duas horas para se prepararem para o casamento.

Eles estavam a sós nas sombras das tendas. Já escurecera, mas Ino conseguia ver bem o rosto de Gaara à luz das estrelas.

— O que Pain quis dizer sobre... o nosso casamento? — começou ela, mas não pode continuar, pois as emoções não deixavam.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu — informou Gaara, friamente. _—_ Temos duas horas para nos preparar para o nosso casamento.

_ Não — A negação foi instantânea. Ino estava chocada, não podia acreditar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. _Eu pensei que demorava muitas semanas para se preparar um casamento em Zuran — protestou Ino, tremendo de tanto nervoso. — E os festejos do casamento... eu li que duravam muitos dias, e...

— Normalmente, sim, mas existe a versão abreviada, criada para circunstâncias como esta. Não faz tanto tempo assim que as tribos guerreavam entre si. As vezes, o casamento com a filha ou a irmã do inimigo era um meio de resolver a questão. Para esse tipo de casamento, só há duas exigências: primeiro, devemos nos apresentar diante de Pain e declarar que queremos nos casar; segundo...

— Mas como podemos nos casar? — perguntou Ino, como se estivesse entorpecida.

— É muito fácil. Pela tradição, como líder, Pain tem autoridade para fazer esse tipo de cerimônia. Mas se você preferir que eu a entregue a Sulimen...

— Não! — interrompeu-o Ino, enfática. — Mas você não pode querer se casar comigo!

— Não quero mesmo — concordou ele, melancólico. — Mas mesmo aqui, entre ladrões, existe honra, e ouvi dizerem coisas sobre Sulimen que não me deixariam em paz com minha consciência se permitisse que ele a comprasse de mim.

— Comprasse! Sou um ser humano, e não uma... propriedade! — protestou Ino, muito nervosa.

Imediatamente Gaara segurou-lhe o braço e a sacudiu, avisando:

— Palavras bonitas, mas aqui não significam nada.

— Isso é bárbaro. _Você_ é um bárbaro — agrediu ela, ofendendo-o, sem conseguir se controlar diante de tantas emoções.

— Isto aqui não é Europa... e nem Zuran — respondeu ele. — O deserto é um senhor severo e cruel, e quem nele habita vive de acordo com a sua lei... ou morre.

Algo nas palavras que Gaara escolhera, na maneira como ele a olhava, provocou nela um medo frio e hostil, e as suspeitas que tentara ignorar a assolaram.

— O que está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Ino, começando a entrar em pânico. — Sei que está planejando alguma coisa, e também sei que deve ser algo terrível. — As palavras jorravam numa torrente febril, pois Ino finalmente sucumbira ao trauma de tudo o que sofrerá.

— Silêncio!

A ordem selvagem, acompanhada de uma sacudidela mais selvagem ainda, a fez tremer da cabeça aos pés — de raiva, e não de medo, decidiu Ino, fitando-o com muita fúria.

— Se dá valor à sua vida, não repita isso! — avisou Gaara, severamente.

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior para que a boca parasse de tremer.

— Se eu concordar com este... casamento, vou querer sua garantia de que não será um casamento de verdade!

— O que quer dizer com casamento "de verdade"? Aos olhos de Pain e de seus seguidores, certamente será de verdade. Ou está me perguntando se eu pretendo levá-la para a minha cama, como todo noivo tem o direito de fazer com a noiva? Ainda que o fizesse, não poderia provar que você se casou com a virtude intacta, apresentando à tribo um lençol manchado de sangue, não é?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! — Ino sentiu o rosto corar, e felizmente a escuridão da noite ocultava sua ação — Eu... o que eu quis dizer... Eu queria me certificar de que este casamento não seria verdadeiramente legal.

Deu-se uma pausa muitíssimo breve antes da resposta de Gaara, mas, na sua ansiedade, Ino não percebeu isso.

— Certamente não terá valor pelas leis européias, ou pelas leis internacionais.

Era a resposta que ela esperava, e com isso sentiu-se aliviada. Embora não quisesse se casar forçada, pois seu orgulho poderia se rebelar contra as observações cínicas de Gaara e a suas referências a ela como um bem que podia ser comprado e vendido, sabia que estar com ele era infinitamente melhor a ser entregue a Sulimen.

Mas como se sentia, em termos emocionais, diante dessa situação? Essa era uma pergunta que Ino não queria responder. Desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, sua reação a Gaara fora ilógica, além de demasiadamente imediata e intensa. A realidade dura e cruel, e tudo o que sabia sobre ele e seu modo de vida, desde aquele dia, deveriam ter transformado em cinzas toda aquela atração. Ino sabia disso. Mas então por que isso não ocorrera? Por que não podia olhar para ele e, ao invés de ver um homem perigosamente sensual, cuja presença física tinha o poder de afetá-la como nenhum outro homem jamais conseguira, não o via como um mentiroso e um ladrão, totalmente desprovido de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse respeitar? Ou amar!

Uma sensação de dor intensa a percorreu. Não o amava! Mas uma voz interior insistia que ela o queria, o desejava... ansiava por ele, e se ele...

Não! Não admitiria isso, e certamente não pensaria nisso. Não pensaria nas intimidades do casamento com Gaara, de ser sua mulher, sua esposa. Nem no silêncio misterioso das noites do deserto e na sensação das mãos dele no seu corpo ávido. Não pensaria também no calor daquele corpo desnudo, ou no prazer que teria ao tocar-lhe a pele, sentir seu cheiro, beijar a força sólida de seu tórax, e... Ino deu um pulo, desgostosa e envergonhada. Não pensaria em nada disso porque nada iria acontecer!

Ela não podia... não se permitiria sentir-se assim com relação a um homem como Gaara. Como poderia se respeitar depois? Como poderia haver o verdadeiro amor sem o respeito? Impossível!

Gaara estava na porta da tenda, pensativo, e olhava para a escuridão da noite sem ver nada. Aguardava Ino para se apresentarem diante de Pain e declararem a intenção de se casarem. Deixara Ino acreditar que o casamento não teria valor legal, mas sabia muito bem que, em Zuran, essa forma tradicional de casamento costumava ser perfeitamente aceitável e irrevogável. No caso deles, porém, o casamento teria de ser deixado de lado, formal e legalmente, quando ele conseguisse terminar o que viera fazer ali. Como membro da família real, precisava da aprovação do rei, seu meio-irmão, antes de se casar, e por isso estava confiante de que ele ajudaria a anular essa união o mais rápido possível. Seu irmão entenderia que ele não tivera outra opção e que fora obrigado a proteger Ino fazendo-a sua esposa. Por mais que ela tivesse um estilo de vida muito mais liberal do que as mulheres de Zuran, não podia permitir que fosse sujeitada ao destino que Sulimen lhe guardava. Nas reuniões ao redor das fogueiras no acampamento, não era segredo, que, entre outros crimes, Sulimen fora acusado de estuprar e surrar pelo menos duas mulheres, e que ele tinha tendência ao sadismo.

Nada disso, contudo, ele podia contar a Ino.

Naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais cedo, Gaara conseguira se reunir secretamente com os três agentes especiais indicados pelo Conselho Governante de Zuran para se infiltrarem nas forças de Pain. Eles também tinham ouvido falar da figura importante com quem Pain esperava fazer negócio, mas ainda não tinham descoberto quando essa pessoa chegaria.

Gaara percebera que eles não estavam plenamente convencidos do perigo que isso representava para o soberano de Zuran como ele estava. Ele também ouvira seu irmão dizer que Sasori viajara para o exterior, supostamente para cuidar de negócios pessoais na Europa.

Gaara ouviu um som atrás de si e se virou. Ino estava ali, hesitante, nas sombras da área de estar da tenda, os olhos arregalados de apreensão. Gaara franziu os lábios. Ela era uma complicação desnecessária!

— Um aviso — disse ele, sério, voltando para dentro da tenda. — Depois de nos casarmos, não poderá fazer nada que possa atrair a atenção de outros homens.

Ino lhe dirigiu um olhar furioso. Durante toda a última meia hora, perguntara-se como conseguiria enfrentar o que teria pela frente, procurando lutar contra o desespero e a solidão. Não era assim que imaginara seu casamento! Sofria por ter perdido a proteção e o amor dos pais, e queria alguém com quem pudesse contar, a quem recorrer. Mas obviamente não havia ninguém. Estava completamente só. Sozinha e prisioneira, obrigada a uma simulação degradante de casamento, por razões que não tinham nada a ver com amor.

— Como ousa me dizer isso? — protestou, emocionada. — Não é minha culpa que Sulimen...

— Não? — O olhar que Gaara lhe dirigia não era de simpatia.

— Se o quisesse, eu não estaria aqui, estaria? — contestou ela, furiosa.

— Eu não disse que você o queria. Mas talvez o tenha encorajado... Quem sabe não estava sentindo falta das atenções do seu amante... Ou talvez...

Ino fechou as mãos em punho, enterrando as unhas na carne macia, borbulhando de ódio.

— Eu não o encorajei, e Asuma não é meu amante!

— É fácil negar, já que não pode provar!

Nisso ele estava errado, mas não merecia que ela contasse. Nunca se entregara a nenhum homem, mas é claro que não faria isso agora!

Quando se comprometesse com um homem, e eles se amassem de verdade, seria um compromisso para sempre, e envolveria muito mais do que a simples intimidade física. Ino tinha seus sonhos, ainda que, pelos padrões de outras pessoas, eles fossem considerados muito idealistas.

— Está na hora. Vamos.

Gaara segurou a cortina para o lado para que ela passasse, os olhos fixos nela como os de um falcão em sua presa.

Ele usava o turbante de tuaregue, mas, instintivamente, Ino sabia que sua expressão era de desprezo e irritação. Por mais que tentasse negar, sabia que Gaara tinha uma aura de poder e autoridade. Nesta noite, mais ainda.

Ela não tinha idéia de onde surgira o manto que ele usava. A julgar pela riqueza, devia pertencer a alguém muito abastado. Uma parte dela insistia que ele estava ridículo usando essa roupa teatral, mas outra, mais poderosa, tinha uma reação muito diferente.

Embora soubesse que não, Gaara parecia um homem de nobreza, poder e tradição, imponente como o deserto, um homem diferente, cuja simples presença lhe causava uma reação tão intensa quanto a força e a imponência desta terra. Era um homem que outros homens respeitariam instintivamente, e por quem as mulheres imediatamente se sentiriam atraídas.

Como ela?

Tanto, que ela temia até mesmo admitir isso para si mesma, que dirá aceitar o que sentia por ele!

Numa postura orgulhosa, Ino empertigou-se e olhou para ele.

— Se está esperando que eu caminhe calada atrás de você...

—Você não disse que estudou a história das tribos do deserto? — interrompeu Gaara.

— Estudei, sim — confirmou Ino.

— Nesse caso, deveria saber que a tribo dos tuaregues é uma sociedade matriarcal.

— Mas você não é mesmo um tuaregue, não é? — foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto caminhava a seu lado.

No caminho, um menino se aproximou correndo, e, para o espanto de Ino, Gaara sorriu para ele e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, num gesto de ternura. Ele se dirigiu ao menino num dialeto que Ino não entendeu.

— Ele é órfão — explicou Gaara, quando o menino se afastou. — Eu lhe pago para vigiar minha égua. Ela está acostumada a ter companhia, e o menino precisa de abrigo.

Emoções que Ino preferia não ter a deixaram sem voz. Embora Gaara fosse rude e severo, era evidente que tinha um lado sensível.

A noite já começava a esfriar, embora Ino não soubesse identificar se era isso, ou se era seu nervoso que lhe causava arrepios, mas também não queria investigar a fundo.

O cheiro de carneiro assando nas fogueiras chegou a eles, e Ino sentiu-se levemente enjoada, só de pensar em comida. Quando chegaram à clareira onde Pain fazia suas reuniões noturnas, um grupo de pessoas os aguardava para assistir ao casamento. Ino ouviu música tocando e mulheres cantando.

Quando ela se virou, apreensiva, para vê-las, Gaara disse, baixinho:

— Elas devem ter sabido do nosso casamento e, seguindo o costume, vieram testemunhar. A música é uma canção tradicional de casamento. Não precisa ter medo.

Ele tentava tranqüilizá-la, oferecendo seu conforto e seu apoio? Mais uma vez, Ino teve de engolir em seco para não se deixar levar pela emoção indesejável.

Pain já estava sentado no divã, cercado de capangas, e as mulheres de sua família estavam agrupadas atrás dele, juntamente com os músicos.

Ino retesou-se. Não podia ir até o fim com essa farsa. Tomada de pânico, emitiu um leve som de desespero, e começou a olhar ao redor, para o círculo de espectadores, buscando alguma saída. Tremia dos pés à cabeça de medo.

— Lembre-se, não é um casamento de verdade! Não significa nada!

As palavras tranqüilizadoras soaram como um bálsamo.

Gaara segurou-lhe a mão, com ternura, como se quisesse confortá-la. Ino o fitou, os olhos arregalados.

A música parou. Pain fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem. Gaara entrelaçou os dedos nos de Ino. Ainda tremendo, ela o acompanhou, não atrás, mas ao lado.

Já em frente ao líder rebelde, Gaara soltou a mão de Ino, e ela quis que ele a segurasse novamente, para sentir o conforto daquele contato físico.

Tudo o que acontecera era tão estranho para ela que, de algum modo, Gaara era o único capaz de fazê-la suportar aquele brutal pesadelo. Sem ele... Sem ele, ela estaria sujeita às exigências de Sulimen...

Instintivamente, Ino aproximou-se de Gaara, e o calor do corpo dele a confortou, como se fosse uma espécie de círculo mágico que a envolvia e protegia. Assim como o amor era um círculo mágico que protegia e envolvia?

Ino procurou afastar os pensamentos desse caminho perigoso e concentrou-se em Pain.

— Dê-me sua mão — ordenou o líder rebelde a Ino.

Relutante, ela obedeceu. Diferentemente de Gaara, suas unhas eram sujas e mal-cuidadas.

— E a sua — disse ele para Gaara.

Ino estremeceu quando Gaara colocou a mão esguia sobre a sua, e Pain sobrepôs a sua.

— É desejo de vocês dois que esse casamento se realize?

Ino sabia que a cerimônia não significava nada, que não passava de um meio para um fim, mas estava comovida — o que era ridículo. Pain não tinha religião. Ele era um ladrão, e só Deus sabia o que mais, e aquilo tudo não passava de uma farsa, nada mais.

— Sim, é nosso desejo — Ino ouviu Gaara dizer. Pain olhava fixo para ela. Ino inclinou a cabeça e murmurou:

— Sim.

— Pois então, de acordo com nosso costume, é meu direito dar essa mulher a você em casamento, Tuaregue.

Ino arregalou os olhos, apreensiva. Pain estava muito solene.

— Pegue a mão da mulher, Tuaregue — ordenou o líder rebelde.

Ino sentiu a garganta seca, e seu coração batia forte. Gaara estendeu a mão para tomar a sua, e deslizou os dedos firmes entre os seus, prendendo sua mão à dele.

A intimidade dos dedos entrelaçados deixou-a sem ar, consciente do significado sentimental e sexual daquela união. Certas coisas dispensam as palavras. Palma com palma, carne com carne, corpo nu com corpo nu, os dedos de Gaara entre os seus, segurando os seus.

Ino sentiu o corpo vibrar de emoção, e a cabeça ferver com os pensamentos turbulentos e amedrontadores

Pain deu uma ordem, e uma mulher de rosto todo coberto, tendo apenas os olhos visíveis, aproximou-se, segurando um pano de seda, tão fino que esvoaçava com a brisa suave.

Pain pegou a seda e começou a amarrá-la em volta dos pulsos do casal, enquanto murmurava algumas palavras em zuranês. Nervosa, Ino arriscou um olhar para o rosto de Gaara, mas ele tinha a expressão fechada e severa.

Seu coração batia lento e pesado. Era como se a força vital do sangue de Gaara na verdade estivesse impulsionando seu próprio sangue, pois seu pulso se igualara ao dele e ecoava sua batida. O simbolismo íntimo e intenso do que ali acontecia foi demais para Ino. Emocionada, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, e ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

Gaara lhe dissera que o "casamento" deles não significava nada, e talvez de fato fosse assim para ele, mas para ela, o simbolismo de tudo aquilo significava muita coisa!

Ino ainda tentava lutar contra seus sentimentos, quando Pain disse algumas palavras sobre a união que a seda amarrada representava, e depois se virou para Gaara.

— Você tomou essa mulher como sua esposa, Tuaregue. De agora em diante, aonde for, ela vai. Que vocês sejam abençoados com um casamento feliz e duradouro, e com muitos filhos!

A mulher começou a retirar a seda. Lentamente, Gaara soltou a mão de Ino. Ela sentia a batida irregular e acelerada do sangue em suas veias. Os músicos voltaram a tocar. Ino olhou nos olhos de Gaara. Longe de não significar nada, a cerimônia a fizera sentir que agora eles estavam unidos de uma maneira primitiva e eterna. Essa consciência provocou-lhe uma sensação de espanto e maravilha. Por mais que no futuro muitos quilômetros os separassem, nada jamais poderia apagar o que acontecera ali. Como Gaara podia estar tão calmo quanto a algo que, para ela, parecia irreversível?

Ino sabia que outras pessoas poderiam achar que ela estava exagerando. Afinal, não havia nenhum vínculo de valor legal entre eles. Mas a cerimônia que eles tinham vivido trouxe um outro tipo de vínculo. Sua mão, sua carne, todo seu eu trariam a marca de Gaara e desse casamento para sempre! Incrivelmente, ela tinha a sensação de que tinham partilhado uma intimidade tão grande quanto se ele a tivesse possuído fisicamente!

A multidão abriu espaço para que eles passassem. Ino, meio entorpecida, deixou que Gaara a levasse, enquanto os espectadores cantavam e os saudavam.

— Se vai desmaiar, pelo menos espere até chegarmos na tenda — ela o ouviu dizer.

Corrigido!


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Por que não me disse... não me avisou... que seria assim? — perguntou Ino, tão logo percebeu que eles não seriam ouvidos. Gaara deu de ombros.

— A união dos pulsos? Porque eu nem imaginei que haveria isso — respondeu ele, indiferente. — É um antigo costume, raramente usado nos dias de hoje.

— Então por que foi usado hoje?

— Pain é quem dita a lei aqui, e não eu — lembrou Gaara, secamente, começando a tirar o turbante. — Além do mais, não foi importante...

Gaara mantinha-se de costas para Ino enquanto falava, querendo esconder o quanto se sensibilizara com a cerimônia. Depois da união dos pulsos, eles agora estavam ligados de uma forma que tinha raízes profundas na tradição de sua tribo. Mas ao se ver tomado por uma sensação primitiva de posse masculina, Gaara fez uma carranca.

Não podia se deixar levar por esse tipo de sentimento e nem deixar que isso, ou a própria Ino, se tornassem importantes para ele.

— É um costume antigo, nada mais. Não dê muita importância.

Gaara percebeu que Ino estava impressionada e deprimida, e na verdade o casamento o afetara igualmente, mas ela não podia saber.

— Não precisamos mais discutir esse assunto — finalizou, fingindo uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir.

Ele dirigiu o olhar para a saída da tenda, pensativo. Era possível que Sasori decidisse visitar Pain esta noite, e, neste caso ele precisaria saber. — Sugiro que se recolha no quarto e vá dormir — disse ele.

Ino arregalou os olhos. Fazia poucos minutos que estavam casados, e ele já se comportava como se ela fosse sua e tivesse que agir segundo sua vontade. Como se... Uma sensação perigosa tomou conta de Ino. Era sua noite de núpcias, e se Gaara quisesse... exigir seus direitos de marido, ela não conseguiria impedir. Sua única arma eram as palavras.

— Não estamos casados de verdade — lembrou. — Não pode me dizer o que fazer.

— Como marido, não — concordou Gaara. — Mas você parece ter esquecido que sou seu captor, além de marido. Você está em meu poder, e é minha. Deve fazer o que eu quiser! E eu quero que vá para o quarto e não saia dali!

Ino se perguntava qual seria a finalidade, enquanto ele continuava ali, de braços cruzados, na sua frente, esperando que ela obedecesse.

Para ser usada como se fosse uma concubina? Sua imaginação mostrava ser sua pior inimiga, reconheceu Ino, quando Gaara virou-lhe as costas. Mas ela não estava pronta para pôr fim à conversa.

Por natureza, pensava sempre o melhor sobre as pessoas. E por isso queria que Gaara lhe provasse ter algumas qualidades que o redimiriam. Mas para o bem dele, ou para o seu? Seria por não poder negar a atração que sentia por ele, o quanto o desejava? Não podia deixar esses pensamentos tomarem corpo. Além do mais, qualquer atração por Gaara desapareceria em breve, quando fosse libertada e voltasse à vida normal. Mesmo assim, precisou perguntar.

— Por que se casou comigo? Por causa do dinheiro que espera conseguir pelo meu resgate, ou foi mesmo para me proteger, salvando-me de Sulimen?

Quando Gaara a encarou, Ino viu o olhar que a penetrava e que parecia queimá-la por dentro, em busca de tudo o que ela queria manter em segredo. Para um homem que ganhava a vida de uma forma tão vergonhosa. Gaara tinha uma arrogância ridícula, mas que na verdade combinava perfeitamente com ele, reconheceu ela, a contra-gosto.

Era muito raro alguém pegá-lo de surpresa, mas Ino fizera exatamente isso, admitiu Gaara. Era como se ela procurasse uma razão para vê-lo com bons olhos.

Uma expressão austera obscureceu-lhe o semblante. Teria ela enxergado através da camuflagem e do subterfúgio que fora obrigado a adotar, e visto a pessoa que ele realmente era? Teria Ino percebido sua vulnerabilidade a ela? Seria ela capaz de perceber isso tudo apesar da tensão que havia entre eles? O desejo ardente que sentia por ela, e a luta que empreendia contra esse sentimento? A ânsia de tomá-la nos braços e tornar realidade os votos que tinham acabado de trocar?

Gaara começou a se aproximar, mas conseguiu recuar, ao se lembrar da situação real. Ino era uma jovem moderna, sem dúvida acostumada a usar a sexualidade para conseguir o que quisesse, se assim desejasse.

— O que espera que eu diga? Que me casei para salvá-la? Você espera que eu possa ser vulnerável a você, para poder me usar contra mim mesmo? Talvez seduzir-me para lhe conceder a liberdade? — Gaara a insultava com voz suave, e o rosto de Ino ficou vermelho.

— Eu deveria saber que você pensava assim! — retorquiu ela, amarga. — Essa sua mente maquiavélica não poderia pensar de outra forma, não é?

— O que mais eu poderia pensar? — retaliou Gaara.

— Para sua informação, eu achei que tinha descoberto em você algo que eu pudesse respeitar! — Ino tremia a olhos vistos. —Alguma graça salvadora que indicasse...

— Que você poderia me manipular como quisesse — interrompeu-a Gaara, sem meias palavras.

Ino o tocava fundo, de uma forma que ele não queria que ninguém tocasse, muito menos ela. O que ela dizia tinha muita semelhança com o que ele pensava quanto a amor e casamento. Segundo seu meio-irmão, seus pais se amaram profundamente. Com certeza o suficiente para que ambos transpusessem os limites conhecidos de suas culturas para ficarem juntos. Gaara sabia que desejava para si uma união forte como a dos pais. Mas era muito orgulhoso. Não poderia jamais amar uma mulher que não respeitasse. Crescera na cultura de seu pai e aprendera que não poderia respeitar uma mulher promíscua, em termos sexuais, ou mesmo sentimentais.

Qualquer mulher, principalmente alguém como Ino, que ousasse acusá-lo de não merecer seu respeito o enfurecia. Por tal insulto, ela teria de ser punida!

— Não sou o seu amante inglês tolo, fraco e fácil de seduzir — disse ele, com um misto de ódio e desprezo. — Ele podia se impressionar facilmente com a sua beleza e ser incapaz de ver que isso e você não têm valor de verdade, mas eu não sou tão fácil de agradar, nem de enganar.

Ino sentia a boca seca. Seu corpo todo ecoava o impacto do insulto que ele acabara de fazer e suas implicações veladas com respeito à sua moral.

— Você não tem o direito de me dizer isso — foi só o que Ino conseguiu dizer, quando conseguiu sobrepor as palavras à fragilidade de suas defesas emocionais.

Gaara sabia machucar, ferir, mutilar. Ino não podia imaginar nenhuma mulher sendo obrigada a ouvir um homem se referir a ela dessa forma.

— E, caso tenha esquecido, Asuma não era meu amante! — repetiu, furiosa.

Gaara deu de ombros, indiferente.

— Não me interessa com quem você dormiu ou não dormiu. — Não era verdade, ele sabia, mas o que mais podia fazer? Precisava pôr um fim a essa conversa e descobrir se Sasori chegara, para o bem de seu irmão.

— Preciso sair — anunciou, sem grandes explicações — E não espere por mim para tentar me persuadir novamente. Sugiro que não perca seu tempo.

Gaara dirigiu-lhe um olhar cruel que a esvaziou de seu orgulho, deixando-a brutalmente exposta.

Ino queria dizer tanta coisa, mas era tarde. Gaara já afastava a cortina para sair, deixando-a só, para encarar a realidade por trás de sua reação à conversa.

Por mais que ela tentasse ignorar, a palavra "seduzir" não lhe saía da cabeça. Gaara podia estar errado quanto a ela ter alguma intenção de seduzi-lo, mas aquela palavra nos lábios dele lhe provocou uma reação inesperada. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, que disparou, as pernas bambearam, e uma crescente sensação de desejo transformou-se numa necessidade intensa e ardente.

Não, ela não queria seduzi-lo, mas reconheceu que desejava ser seduzida. O que estava acontecendo? Gaara era um criminoso, insensível, arrogante e desonesto. Não havia nada que pudesse redimi-lo. E ela era uma tola por querer encontrar nele alguma qualidade que pudesse respeitar, alguma desculpa que pudesse usar para justificar seus sentimentos.

Ele não fizera ou dissera nada que demonstrasse ter os mesmos sentimentos confusos e perturbadores que ela, pelo contrário. Seu corpo todo queimava de indignação ao se lembrar do jeito insolente e orgulhoso com que ele lhe falara. Além de não ter princípios e de não ser confiável, Gaara era preconceituoso! Teria sido um grande prazer devolver aquelas palavras, e dizer que na verdade nunca tivera homem algum. Mas isso ela não faria. Sua virgindade era uma escolha sua, um estilo de vida em razão do que acreditava, e não se humilharia afirmando isso para alguém como Gaara.

Ele não merecia os sentimentos que ela tolamente desenvolvera por ele, e, para seu próprio bem precisava arrancá-los do coração. Se ao menos fosse fácil. Ino estremeceu. Havia algo obscuro e perigoso com relação a Gaara algo selvagem, a que seu âmago feminino respondia rebelde, impetuoso, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, admitiu, desesperada.

Caminhando silenciosamente pelo acampamento, os movimentos fluidos, os pés suaves como os de um leão da montanha, Gaara reconhecia que desprezava sua atração por Ino. Racionalmente, não entendia como podia desejar uma mulher como ela, mas, emocionalmente, não conseguia resistir.

Ela o transtornava como nenhuma outra mulher, de inúmeras formas, sendo que nenhuma era bem-vinda. Não havia lugar em sua vida para esse tipo de situação e, no seu orgulho, para a atração que ela lhe provocava.

Ao se aproximar da tenda de Pain, Gaara obrigou-se a afastar Ino da cabeça e pensar no meio-primo, Sasori, e no motivo que o levara ali. Já se perguntara se teria feito um perigoso erro de julgamento. Os agentes especiais tinham dúvidas quanto ao envolvimento de Sasori. Mas Gaara estava convencido de que Sasori planejava um golpe contra o soberano. Era só questão de como e onde.

Chegando à tenda de Pain, Gaara se manteve escondido nas sombras. Por baixo do disfarce, ele franziu o cenho, ao ouvir o barulho de um veículo em marcha. Um bonito jipe 4x4 surgiu do deserto, criando sua tempestade de areia, e parou abruptamente a poucos passos do grupo de tendas do líder rebelde. Gaara não pode acreditar na própria sorte ao ver as portas se abrirem e dois guardas armados saírem, seguidos de seu primo.

Antes que alcançassem a tenda de Pain, o próprio líder rebelde apareceu e foi na direção de Sasori, cumprimentando-o com uma reverência e convidando-o a entrar.

Então ele estava certo! Os agentes especiais precisavam saber disso, e imediatamente! Em silêncio, Gaara se encaminhou para a tenda dos agentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Ino acordou de repente de um sonho erótico e simbólico, no qual fora levada nas dobras de um tapete muito colorido e ricamente desenhado para o interior da tenda de um poderoso sheik, que trazia uma semelhança impressionante com Gaara — da mesma maneira que Cleópatra se oferecera a Antônio.

Seu rosto queimava. Ela tentava ignorar a sensualidade do sonho e a maneira como se apresentara a Gaara, o corpo coberto de véus diáfanos nas cores do arco-íris, tão finos que não lhe ocultavam o corpo. Seus mamilos estavam pintados de uma pasta dourada, macia, e o sexo, levemente encoberto por uma seda transparente, que na verdade intensificava o mistério, em vez de discretamente protegê-lo.

Quando ela se aproximou de Gaara, com os olhos maquiados de preto, viu que ele tentava disfarçar seu interesse, e entreabriu a boca tingida de rosa, numa insinuação provocante muito feminina. Os olhos desviaram-se do rosto dele para o sexo, que, nitidamente, forçava o tecido que o restringia, concedendo-lhe um poder feminino que a expressão do rosto negaria.

Ela se aproximava mais, corajosa, sua língua movendo-se entre os lábios entreabertos, o corpo todo pleno de um desejo intenso e ardente, pronto para o que a ereção incontestável prometia.

Quando ela chegou ao estrado no qual ele estava sendo, ele ainda não lhe dirigira nenhuma palavra, mas ela percebera seu susto ao vê-la subir no estrado sem pedir permissão. Ela se encaminhara, orgulhosa, para ele, em vez de esperar humildemente a permissão para se aproximar.

Mas quando o alcançou, ela graciosamente se ajoelhou seus pés, os seios dourados firmes, eretos, ávidos, dilatando-se ansiosos sob o olhar encoberto de Gaara, expondo-lhe a ânsia por seu toque.

Lenta e deliberadamente, ela pousou os dedos em sua perna, muito próximo da espessura delineada de sua virilidade. Suspirando de excitação, ela sentiu os grandes lábios intumescerem, e o pequeno recôndito secreto de prazer pulsar avidamente.

Ela levantou a mão para fechá-la sobre o sexo ereto, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ele a segurou e a puxou para seu colo, e a manteve ali, para abocanhar-lhe um dos mamilos intumescidos pintados de dourado, e com a ponta da língua brincar com ele, enquanto, com a mão, afastou-lhe as coxas e os véus de seda esvoaçante, de modo que o sexo molhado de desejo se abrisse totalmente para o seu toque.

A leve exclamação de prazer de Ino provocou nele uma reação imediata.

Com dedos longos e hábeis, ele separou as dobras que lhe encobriam o sexo, e quando ela inclinou o corpo contra aquele toque num deleite silencioso, ardente e sensual, ele puxou-lhe impetuosamente o mamilo sensível com a boca, para que ela ardesse de excitação e de desejo.

Seus dedos moveram-se com mais intimidade, primeiro um, depois outro, roçando eroticamente a carne úmida, e depois se introduzindo no âmago de sua feminilidade. Quando ela o chamou, ardente e ansiosa, ele lhe afastou mais ainda as pernas, e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo apaixonado e selvagem que lhe roubou a respiração e a razão. A carícia daqueles dedos na pequena saliência secreta que se expandira fez seu corpo tencionar, no limiar do prazer intenso. Ela sentiu as ondas de prazer se irradiarem, e elevou o corpo querendo mais!

Ino não queria se lembrar de mais nada, principalmente da sensação de se equilibrar no limite do orgasmo.

Mas a excitação provocada pelo sonho ainda não arrefecera, e ela lamentava ter tido aquele sonho, ainda mais com Gaara _._ Pelo menos estava sozinha, e a escuridão do ambiente escondia seu rosto ardente e a excitação de seu corpo.

Ela ficou deitada, imóvel, na escuridão, quase com medo de voltar a dormir.

Dentro de três horas o dia amanheceria. Gaara estava imóvel no silêncio da tenda. Os agentes especiais tinham concordado que tão logo Pain anunciasse o objetivo da visita de Sasori, eles deixariam o acampamento e reportariam tudo ao Conselho do Governo.

Gaara franziu os lábios. Insistira para que não se demorassem, mas eles continuavam inflexíveis. Não estariam preparados para recomendar uma ação contra Sasori, enquanto não tivessem uma prova incontestável de sua intenção de atacar o soberano de Zuran.

Do interior do compartimento de dormir da tenda, ele ouvia Ino em seu sono. Ino... Sua esposa... Mas a mulher de outro homem? Quem sabe, de mais de um! Uma sensação primitiva masculina, uma mescla de raiva e ciúmes, tomou conta de Gaara. Ele se aproximou do aposento de dormir e ficou paralisado. O que sentia não passava de uma fantasia, pensou. Não era real, e se ignorasse e se recusasse a reconhecer, ou a permitir que lhe tomasse o coração e a mente, desapareceria. E o mesmo aconteceria com o desejo urgente e ávido de seu corpo.

Ino acordou meio confusa com o som das chamadas matinais para a reza, mas os acontecimentos do dia anterior tinham um preço, e seu corpo exigia mais sono.

Gaara já estava acordado e sentia o corpo tenso. Quando as chamadas para as orações matinais terminaram, a notícia de que Pain recebera uma visita importante correu o acampamento. Ele convocara uma reunião imediata para conversar com seus homens sobre o visitante.

Como os demais, Gaara dirigiu-se para a área aberta em frente à tenda de Pain, cuidando para se posicionar próximo aos três agentes especiais disfarçados. Tinha certeza de que pelo menos dois dos homens que guardavam a tenda de Pain na verdade eram guardas pessoais de Sasori, instruídos para relatar ao chefe qualquer acontecimento suspeito ou que não fosse de seu interesse.

Pain foi breve e direto. Ele e seus homens tinham sido contratados para se infiltrarem nas celebrações do Dia Nacional de Zuran e provocar um tumulto.

— Ele não falou de nenhum atentado contra o seu irmão — assinalou para Gaara um dos agentes, quando a reunião terminou.

— Sasori não confiará em ninguém para assassinar meu irmão. Ele mesmo o matará, protegido pelo tumulto de Pain. Já sabemos que, oficialmente, ele está fora do país. Não tenho dúvidas de que este é o seu plano — disse Gaara, muito sério. — Na minha opinião, ele se disfarçará de um dos homens de Pain, e atacará quando meu irmão fizer o passeio tradicional entre seu povo.

— Não temos prova de que é isso que ele pretende fazer — objetou um dos agentes.

— Vocês estão preparados para assumir o risco de eu estar errado? — desafiou-os Gaara. — A vida do soberano é mais importante.

Deu-se um breve silêncio, e outro agente disse, com firmeza:

— Nós vamos embora agora e faremos um relato. Logo que sairmos do alcance do rádio do acampamento, telefonaremos para que um helicóptero venha nos pegar. O Conselho Governante ouvirá nosso relato dentro de algumas horas. Recomendaremos que uma força armada seja enviada para este acampamento imediatamente para cercá-lo e prender todos os integrantes do grupo. Se você estiver certo isso com certeza incluirá Sasori.

Gaara entendeu que isso era o máximo que podia conseguir e que portanto não adiantaria insistir que os agentes pedissem a seu irmão que pensasse na sua segurança e cancelasse o tradicional passeio no Dia Nacional de Zuran. O sol já aquecia o deserto quando ele voltou para o acampamento, e o cheiro da comida no fogo enchia o ar.

Foi o aroma do café recém-feito que acordou Ino do sono pesado. Por alguns segundos preciosos, ela permaneceu no conforto da cama, ainda sonolenta, até que de repente voltou à realidade ameaçadora.

Não era apenas uma prisioneira, agora se casara com seu captor! Ino olhou para o pulso. Estava unida a Gaara. Ela se sentou na cama, sentindo uma leve tontura e certo enjôo.

Como sempre, ficou atenta a qualquer som que pudesse indicar onde Gaara estava, então saiu da cama e entrou no pequeno banheiro. Tomou uma chuveirada, e, ao se ensaboar, percebeu que os seios tinham uma sensibilidade maior. O sonho da noite anterior deixara em seu corpo uma lembrança física, como se Gaara de fato tivesse feito amor com ela.

Foi um alivio se enxugar e se vestir para não ver os mamilos intumescidos de excitação.

Em instantes, ela estava ao lado da cortina que separava os compartimentos da tenda. Respirando fundo, relembrou-se de tudo o que Gaara era. Não era o homem que seu coração vulnerável queria que ele fosse. Longe disso. Esse homem era uma criação de suas tolas fantasias.

Determinada, Ino afastou a cortina e saiu para a área de estar da tenda. Gaara estava a certa distância e a observava. Ela corou levemente ao tentar olhar para ele, mas não conseguiu.

Esse homem era seu marido, agora estava unida a ele e essa união, de certa forma, era tão íntima quanto se ele à tivesse tomado nos braços na noite anterior e levado para sua cama. Ela estremeceu como uma jovem gazela.

Observando-a, Gaara reconheceu, com tristeza, que o rubor no rosto de Ino e a timidez de seu olhar eram tudo o que um marido antiquado podia esperar de uma esposa na primeira manhã do casamento. E sem dúvida, se eles fossem um casal de verdade, depois de presenciar sua timidez, ele imediatamente a tomaria nos braços e a levaria de volta para a cama que tivessem partilhado para apresentá-la a novos prazeres.

Mas eles não eram nada disso.

Enquanto ele tirava o longo pano azul-índigo que funcionava como disfarce e o qualificava como tuaregue, um sorriso amargo, quase cruel, surgia em seu rosto. Ino estava longe de ser uma esposa inocente e tímida. Quantos amantes teriam existido antes do idiota covarde que a abandonara para se salvar? Gaara sentia sua origem e criação lutando contra o sangue europeu de sua mãe.

Como poderia encontrar uma mulher que aceitasse e compreendesse seus dois lados opostos e, ao mesmo tempo, o atraísse de uma maneira que o fizesse precisar dela e amá-la tanto que não suportasse viver sem ela?

Já sabia que não a encontraria. E estava feliz vivendo a vida sem nenhuma mulher. Afinal, tinha coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar.

— Havia muito barulho e movimento há pouco — anunciou Ino, procurando agir como se tudo estivesse normal, e não como se ela estivesse ciente de que na noite anterior eles tinham se casado e, agora, aos olhos dos que tinham testemunhado o casamento, ela era sua esposa, mas também sua propriedade!

— Não mais que o normal — mentiu Gaara, e acrescentou irônico. — O que você esperava? Que o seu amante tivesse vindo resgatá-la?

Ino ficou vermelha de raiva.

— Eu só estava tentando conversar — retorquiu ela.

— Eu trouxe isso para você — disse Gaara, ignorando comentário e a raiva de Ino e mostrando um dos trajes retos que cobrem tudo usado pelas mulheres em público.

— No futuro, você não sairá da tenda sem usar isso. Ino arregalou os olhos, chocada, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Não farei isso! — recusou-se ela, imediatamente.

— Você não sairá da tenda se não estiver usando os mantos e a burka — repetiu Gaara, e acrescentou, num Rock ameaçador — E se não concordar, serei obrigado a tomar providências para garantir que concorde.

— Vai fazer o quê? — desafiou-o Ino, irritada. — Vestir-me você mesmo?

— Não. Se você não concordar, eu simplesmente cuidarei para que não consiga sair da tenda. Se for preciso, eu a amarro aqui dentro, como um pastor amarra as ovelhas.

Ino não podia acreditar no que ouvia, horrorizada com o primitivismo da ameaça.

Ela não se achou em condições de falar, mas pelo olhar transmitiu o quanto estava escandalizada. E furiosa.

— Está na hora de comer. Pegue isso e vista — ordenou Gaara, calmo.

— Não usarei isso — afirmou ela, teimosa. — Tem o cheiro do perfume de outra mulher.

Gaara não respondeu. Depois de regatear, ainda tinha pagado muito acima do preço para persuadir uma das mulheres de Pain a abrir mão da roupa. Ele também sentia o perfume forte da outra mulher no tecido, mas precisava ter certeza de que Ino visse sua ameaça com seriedade — pelo bem dela, além de tudo mais. Se Sasori voltasse ao acampamento como Gaara imaginava que aconteceria, não seria bom ver Ino e suspeitar do que uma mulher européia pudesse estar fazendo ali. Se seu primo achasse que Ino representava algum risco, poderia matá-la, sem nenhum escrúpulo. Gaara não tinha dúvida disso, portanto, ela precisava se proteger. Como esposa de um tuaregue, usando a burka, ela não despertaria suspeitas, como uma européia.

— Você tem de usar para sua própria segurança — explicou Gaara, baixinho.

Aquele tom de voz inesperado, que sugeria uma preocupação verdadeira, chamou a atenção de Ino. Então ele também tinha uma natureza mais bondosa e afetuosa, afinal?

— Por causa de Sulimen? — perguntou Ino, sem esconder o medo.

Imediatamente Gaara se aproximou, como se quisesse acalmá-la e trazer de volta a sensação de segurança.

— Não tema, ele não lhe fará nenhum mal. Eu mesmo cuidarei para que isso não aconteça. Mas as outras mulheres esperam que se vista como elas, e os homens, que se vista como minha esposa. Garanto que é para a sua proteção que deve se vestir segundo a tradição.

Ino percebeu que Gaara dizia a verdade. E mais uma vez sensibilizou-se com a compaixão que ele demonstrava. E com ele! Mais para ter o que fazer do que por qualquer outro motivo, Ino pegou a burka e vestiu, fazendo uma careta, pois era impossível não torcer o nariz diante daquele perfume tão forte.

Gaara rapidamente desviou os olhos, pois não queria que Ino visse sua expressão de alívio por não ser mais atormentado pelo sutil cheiro natural de seu corpo, e nem percebesse o efeito poderoso e perigoso demais que produzia nele, quando estavam assim tão próximos.

Ino levou algum tempo para envolver o corpo e a cabeça de uma forma que ficasse confortável com as dobras dos mantos que, obviamente, tinham sido feitos para alguém muito maior do que ela. Enquanto isso, Gaara entrou no quarto e logo saiu trazendo um lençol.

Sem entender, Ino observou quando ele o desdobrou e deliberadamente o amassou com as mãos para, em seguida, suspender a manga da túnica que usava e fazer um pequeno corte no lado interno do braço, que imediatamente começou a sangrar. Juntando a parte central do lençol, ele o segurou contra o corte.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou, espantada.

— Enquanto eu barganhava com a tia de Pain pela burka, a mãe dele lembrou que é costume entre a população tribal nômade mostrar um lençol na manhã seguinte à noite de núpcias como prova da virgindade da noiva. Sem a comprovação de que você se casou virgem, isso a desonrará como minha mulher, e a mim, como seu marido.

Ino estava tão horrorizada que seu rosto perdeu a cor. Diante de tamanho absurdo, como poderia aparecer em público?

— O que foi? — perguntou ele, quando ela recuou e começou a tirar a burka preta.

— Decidi que não estou com fome — explicou Ino, sem expressão.

O olhar que Gaara lhe dirigia a desequilibrou, e Ino perguntou, nitidamente abalada:

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou permitir que você desfile comigo e esse lençol para satisfazer a curiosidade libidinosa dos outros?

Ino ouviu em sua voz que estava a ponto de chorar e tentou evitar, engolindo ar. Não podia deixar que Gaara a visse assim. Ela começava a acreditar que ele tinha um lado bom!

— Não deve nos julgar como se fôssemos europeus. Não somos. Não há nada de libidinoso nesse costume tradicional, longe disso. O objetivo é proteger a mulher, e não humilhar.

— Como se explica isso?

— É fácil — disse Gaara, friamente. — Por exemplo as tribos nômades tinham uma vida de muitos perigos. Os guerreiros morriam com freqüência nas guerras e lutas Quando um homem morria, a família podia se recusar a aceitar o filho de sua esposa, a não ser que tivessem prova de ela ter se casado virgem. A prova da virgindade de uma noiva protege sua honra, e a honra de sua própria família Uma moça tuaregue no seu lugar acompanharia o marido orgulhosa, nessa apresentação da prova de seu estado virginal.

— Talvez, mas eu não sou uma mulher tuaregue — replicou Ino, furiosa.

— E nem virgem — emendou Gaara, friamente.

— Sim, eu... — começou Ino, calorosa, e mais furiosa ainda.

Ela foi silenciada pela brusca interrupção de Gaara.

— Mesmo que você não esteja com fome, eu estou. — Ele começou a repor o turbante tuaregue em volta da cabeça e da parte inferior do rosto. Tinha a expressão austera e parecia disposto a persuadi-la, e o tolo coração de Ino já se entregava, como se de fato gostasse da aura de sutil majestade e perigo que ele emanava. Gaara parou apenas para pegar o lençol, lançou um breve olhar severo para Ino, e se encaminhou para a saída.

Ino não pôde segui-lo. Simplesmente não conseguiu, como ela própria admitiu, ao vê-lo sair.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO SETE**

Meia hora depois, o estômago de Ino roncava de fome, mas ela procurara ignorar.

— EU trouxe um pouco de café e de comida.

Ino virou-se e viu Gaara entrar na tenda, trazendo um bule de café e um pratinho cheio de frutas e bolinhos. Ele lhe trouxera um pouco de comida? Ino estava confusa. Mentalmente o rotulara de cruel e sádico, mas naquele instante ele se comportava com uma consideração e uma preocupação com ela que demonstravam o quanto estava errada. E não era a primeira vez! Esses relances de um outro lado de Gaara a maravilhavam. Como se, em algum lugar no fundo de seu ser, tivesse surgido uma pequenina fonte de felicidade, e ela estivesse transbordando.

— Para sua sorte, a mãe de Pain concluiu que a sua recusa em aparecer esta manhã era sinal de timidez.

Mas ele não achava que ela era tímida! E a tristeza substituiu a alegria anterior de Ino.

Gaara colocou o bule do café e o prato numa mesinha, e Ino logo notou que estava faminta, apesar de tudo.

— Eu preciso sair. Lembre-se de que não pode deixar a tenda, a não ser que vista o manto e o véu.

Ino esperou Gaara sair para comer. O cheiro do café era maravilhoso, e o sabor, melhor ainda. Com as frutas suculentas, doces ao paladar, e os bolinhos de amêndoas que derretiam na boca, era um café-da-manhã perfeito para refazer suas energias.

Enquanto se ocupava cuidando da égua, Gaara tinha a mente longe do paciente animal que lhe fuçava o ombro com tanto carinho.

Por que se deixava afetar tanto pela idéia de Ino com outro homem? Por que se excitara tanto ao vê-la, a ponto de ter de sair da tenda para colocar uma distância segura entre eles? Certamente não era tão tolo a ponto de se deixar afetar pelo ritual antigo de um casamento. Afinal, tudo aquilo não passara de uma necessidade, a única saída para proteger Ino de Sulimen. E já se decidira a pedir ao irmão para anular o casamento.

Gaara acariciou a égua atrás das orelhas. Era uma puro-sangue árabe, cria de um dos garanhões premiados de seu irmão. Os olhos escuros e inteligentes refletiam sua origem.

Por que se deixara afetar pelas olheiras nos olhos de Ino esta manhã? Ao vê-la, sua vontade foi se aproximar e beijar-lhe os lábios levemente trêmulos. Tais pensamentos e sentimentos eram insanos, e sua vida não comportava isso.

Depois de examinar a égua, Gaara seguiu na direção do oásis, como quem passeia distraído. Pain certamente avisara aos homens de sua confiança para ficarem de olho nos outros, e sem dúvida Sasori tinha ali alguns espiões para garantirem sua própria segurança.

Gaara ficou tentado a telefonar para o irmão. O telefone celular estava no bolso, mas Sasori poderia estar interceptando os telefonemas do soberano, embora, oficialmente, devesse estar fora do país.

De repente, um som longínquo, indistinto, chamou sua atenção. Protegendo os olhos do sol, Gaara olhou na direção do horizonte, e avistou um helicóptero ao longe que se aproximava do acampamento.

Só podia ser Sasori! Não haveria melhor meio de retornar a Zuran e, em seguida, sair rapidamente da cidade, após ter alcançado o objetivo de assassinar o soberano. Gaara duvidava que Sasori tivesse contado a Pain seus verdadeiros planos. Não que o líder rebelde fosse desistir, mas certamente exigiria uma soma muito maior para estar envolvido no assassinato.

Além do mais, Sasori era muito astuto para fornecer a alguém uma informação que pudesse depois ser usada contra ele. Não. A morte do soberano seria publicamente atribuída aos rebeldes.

O helicóptero, com pintura de camuflagem e sem marcas de identificação, se aproximava. Gaara virou de costas para fingir estar estudando o oásis. Não fazia sentido chamar atenção para si parecendo estar curioso.

Ele queria estar presente quando o helicóptero aterrissasse, assim voltou para o acampamento.

Como era de se esperar, a chegada do helicóptero provocou muita curiosidade e especulação, e Gaara se reuniu ao grupo de homens que estava mais próximo.

Depois de estacionado, um homem desceu do helicóptero. Embora tivesse deixado crescer a barba para se disfarçar, e usasse o manto tradicional em vez dos costumeiros ternos italianos, Gaara não teve problema para reconhecer o meio-primo pelo seu andar.

Então ele estava certo! Embora fosse bom poder confirmar suas suspeitas sobre Sasori, seu sentimento era de ódio pelo primo. Durante a vida inteira o soberano o tratara com amor e generosidade, mas sua ambição de poder era tamanha que ele estava pronto para assassiná-lo e assumir o seu lugar. Gaara jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse! E agora estava feliz por saber que poderia manter Sasori sob observação.

Pain saiu da tenda para receber o recém-chegado e o cumprimentou com uma reverência. Gaara aproximou-se sem chamar atenção, querendo ouvir a conversa dos dois.

JÁ fazia uma hora que Gaara se fora, e Ino cansara de ficar na tenda sem fazer nada.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou da saída, decidida. Não fazia sentido Gaara dizer o que devia ou não fazer. Afinal, eles não eram casados de verdade.

Pensar em Gaara tratando-a como igual, respeitando-a e amando-a, provocou-lhe emoções tão complexas que não se sentia capaz de administrar.

E mesmo não sendo esposa de Gaara de fato, era sua prisioneira, relembrou-se Ino.

Por quanto ele pretendia aceitar o resgate? O departamento do governo para o qual Ino trabalhava era pequeno e com fundos muito limitados. Ou ele achava que ela tinha uma família pronta a pagar por sua libertação? Ouvia-se falar de prisioneiros sendo resgatados em troca de dinheiro, mas Ino jamais imaginara que isso lhe aconteceria!

Ela gostaria de ser corajosa e tentar fugir, mas o acampamento era muito bem vigiado. Ainda que conseguisse escapar dos guardas, sabia o que lhe aconteceria ao sair do oásis. Morreria no deserto.

Obviamente poderia roubar um veículo, mas ele teria que estar equipado com um sistema moderno de navegação por satélite, além de ter o tanque cheio.

Fazia muito mais sentido permanecer onde estava.

Ou será que sua motivação vinha das perigosas emoções que Gaara lhe provocava, e que secretamente ela ansiava por... Ino sentiu que uma excitação, agora já sua conhecida, a inundava.

Estava no século XXI. As mulheres não precisavam mais esconder sua sexualidade como uma necessidade em si mesma e por si mesma. Não precisavam se convencer de que a atração física só poderia existir como conseqüência do amor. Se quisessem, tinham o direito a uma intimidade física sem compromisso emocional, pelo simples prazer. Se assim o desejassem, poderiam dormir com um homem sem maiores conseqüências. E ela, Ino, poderia agir assim? Ela queria isso?

Absorta em seus pensamentos, andando para lá e para cá sobre os tapetes, sem reparar no que havia no chão, Ino esbarrou os dedos dos pés na quina de uma arca de madeira que se projetava sob o divã.

Ao se abaixar para friccionar os dedos, e depois se ajoelhar para tirar a caixa do caminho, descobriu que na verdade a tirava de seu esconderijo. E o peso era tanto que ela ficou ofegante.

O que haveria ali dentro? Não tinha o direito de bisbilhotar, mas não resistiu, e levantou a tampa.

Dentro da caixa, Ino encontrou vários livros. Por isso era tão pesada. Com muito cuidado, retirou o que estava em cima. Não eram livros comuns, mas verdadeiras obras de arte, adequadas à biblioteca de um _connoisseur,_ com encadernação de couro e letras grossas gravadas em ouro na lombada, e páginas com as bordas douradas. Quando novo, aquele livro deve ter custado uma fortuna. Ino abriu o livro com muito cuidado. Uma primeira edição, objeto de colecionador, e provavelmente muito raro. Era um livro de poesia que incluía, dentre outros, os poemas de Robert Browning para Elizabeth Barrett. Dentro, numa caligrafia perfeita, estavam escritas as seguintes palavras:

"Para minha amada Elizabeth."

Lágrimas de emoção nublaram-lhe os olhos. Eram palavras simples, mas para ela tinham mais valor do que mil primeiras edições. O livro fora um presente de amor. Delicadamente, Ino o fechou e devolveu ao lugar, antes de pegar outro.

Esse era de literatura francesa clássica, cujo autor ela não reconheceu, mas, como o anterior, estava dedicado a "Elizabeth". E a assinatura masculina estava acima da conhecida insígnia do soberano de Zuran.

Ino ficou nervosa. Aquilo significava que os livros pertenciam ao palácio real. E que essa Elizabeth fora muito amada por um príncipe do reino.

Ela pegou mais um livro, desta vez escrito em árabe.

Não precisava ser especialista para concluir que os livros valiam uma fortuna e que eram muito especiais. Aos seus olhos, no entanto, seu maior valor e importância não vinham do valor material, mas do sentimento demonstrado pelas dedicatórias. Esses livros tinham sido um presente de amor para uma mulher.

Tudo neles indicava terem sido muito estimados, mas agora estavam em posse de Gaara, e Ino não tinha dúvida de como os conseguira. Eles tinham sido roubados.

Embora não estivesse frio, Ino sentiu um arrepio. Por que estava tão chocada, seja sabia o que Gaara era?

Depois do incidente na alameda do mercado na cidade de Zuran, e da admissão fria de sua intenção de trocá-la por dinheiro, descobrir com ele bens roubados não deveria entristecê-la tanto assim. Com o coração sofrido, Ino começou a guardar os livros no baú.

— O que está fazendo?

Ino não ouvira Gaara entrar e, ao ouvir a voz furiosa, deu um pulo de susto, quase deixando cair o livro que tinha nas mãos. Mas não se renderia. Ela se levantou e se virou para confrontá-lo, mas ele a ignorou. Gaara ajoelhou-se para examinar o conteúdo da caixa, depois fechou a tampa e, com uma pequena chave que retirou do cinto, a trancou.

— Como ousa bisbilhotar minhas coisas? — perguntou, muito irritado.

— Suas coisas? — desafiou-o Ino, sem se amedrontar. — Esses livros não pertencem a você. Vi a inscrição. Você os roubou!

Gaara não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ino remexera seus objetos pessoais — as preciosas recordações de seus pais — e ousava acusá-lo de tê-las roubado! Sua raiva era tanta que ele esqueceu as razões pelas quais Ino questionava sua honestidade, e só pensava no quanto sempre guardara e protegera os livros que tanto estimava, presentes de seu pai a sua mãe antes de se casarem.

Os livros significavam muito para ele, desde quando era pequeno e não sabia definir o que sentia, mas sabia que, quando os segurava, era como se tocasse uma parte da mãe que não chegara a conhecer. Os livros eram seu talismã, e Gaara não ia a lugar algum sem eles. Se algum dos rebeldes de Pain os encontrasse, obviamente teria de fingir que os roubara, mas entre os rebeldes havia uma lei tácita pela qual eles respeitavam a privacidade e os bens dos outros.

Uma lei que Ino não observava! E agora ali estava ela, a mulher que já lhe causara mais noites mal dormidas e preocupações do que tinha direito, ousando afirmar que ele não tinha direito aos objetos de sua mãe.

— Os livros são meus — declarou ele, obviamente com muita raiva.

Ino, contudo, não estava disposta a acreditar e falou-lhe com ar insolente.

— Isso é impossível. Eles valem uma fortuna. São itens de museu, primeiras edições.

Gaara estava muito próximo e emanava uma aura de muita hostilidade. Tarde demais, Ino percebeu o quanto suas palavras o afetavam, e o quanto ele estava furioso, com um olhar que quase chegava a queimar. Apreensiva, ela tentou se afastar, recuando, mas o divã a impediu de ir além.

— Você ousa mesmo me acusar de mentir? — perguntou ele, acompanhando-lhe os passos, com uma voz ao mesmo tempo feroz e suave, e as palavras eram frias como o hálito gelado contra sua pele.

Não se renderia a ele! Por que deveria?

— Você é um mentiroso! — respondeu Ino, sem muito pensar. — Mentiroso e ladrão!

As palavras carregadas de emoção e o desprezo que Gaara percebeu na voz e no olhar de Ino o atingiram em seu orgulho.

Ino tentou recuar, quando ele lhe segurou os braços com tanta força que chegou a doer.

— Nunca diga isso de mim, entendeu? — gritou Gaara, os olhos ardendo de ódio.

— Por que não? Eu só disse a verdade! — retaliou Ino, já tão fora de si quanto ele.

— Esses livros me foram presenteados por minha mãe. — Gaara não conseguia mais se calar. Era como se as palavras tivessem sido arrancadas de seu coração, deixando um lugar que queimava de uma dor muito amarga.

Ino o fitava, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia. Ele esperava mesmo que ela acreditasse?

Ela sentia no ar a intensidade das emoções de ambos. Percebia o calor que o corpo de Gaara emanava e, para sua surpresa, também a sua reação, imediata e inegável, a ele. Por mais ultrajada que se sentisse, teve pânico. Como podia se sentir assim? Como podia se sentir atraída por um homem a quem não podia respeitar? Não podia. E começou a fazer tudo para não fugir da realidade.

— Isso não é possível. — Ino precisou se esforçar para dizer aquilo, rezando para que ele não visse em seus olhos o quanto ela gostaria que fosse diferente, que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, e também que ele finalmente estivesse confiando nela, permitindo que soubesse alguma coisa sobre sua verdadeira origem.

Mas é claro que não era nada disso! Esse conhecimento a fazia sofrer muito além do que podia suportar. Ino precisou lutar contra a dor de suas próprias emoções para conseguir dizer, numa voz calma:

— Os livros trazem a assinatura do soberano de Zuran.

As palavras pesaram no silêncio cheio de tensão Ino não suportaria olhar para ele. Não suportaria ver nos olhos de Gaara o reconhecimento de que ela não podia ser enganada. A tensão no ambiente era tanta que parecia uma pressão invisível que a envolvia e a esmigalhava. Ela precisou se esforçar para respirar.

— Não faz sentido continuar mentindo para mim, Gaara — disse Ino, com a voz rouca. — Não posso acreditar. Você é um mentiroso e um...

A resignação desesperadora na voz de Ino atingiu Gaara em seu orgulho, e, pior, ele percebeu, espantado, que a recusa dela em acreditar nele era como uma lança cravada em seu coração. A dor provocada era pior do que tudo o que já experimentara, e ele não podia suportar.

— Chega! — falou num som de lamento, como se estivesse morrendo, querendo alcançá-la, para silenciar tanto Ino quanto sua própria dor, da única maneira que ele podia, com a pressão forte de sua boca contra a dela.

Foi um beijo de punição, carregado de raiva, uma marcação deliberada da dominação masculina. Mas no instante em que Gaara sentiu os lábios de Ino sob os seus, algo se passou dentro dele, impossível de evitar e de controlar. Alguma alquimia sobre a qual ele não tinha nenhum poder transformou sua raiva em atração, e a punição a Ino no seu próprio castigo, pois seus sentidos doíam de desejo, derrubando todas as barreiras que com tanto cuidado emergira contra sua própria vulnerabilidade frente a ela.

A suavidade da boca de Ino, o leve estremecer do corpo, a doçura que sua língua saboreava ao se entranhar possessivamente entre os lábios entreabertos excitavam cada célula de seu corpo.

Gaara a queria mais do que jamais desejara outra mulher... Ele a queria... queria saboreá-la, abraçá-la, possuí-la, deixar nela sua marca para toda a eternidade.

Pensamentos, sentimentos, desejos o invadiam, e ele não tinha poder para evitar, pois só conseguia obedecer à necessidade que o impulsionava... O desejo intenso de possuí-la.

Ino tentou interromper o que estava acontecendo, livrar-se da pressão daquele beijo, se libertar, mas seus lábios, presos aos dele, se entreabriam, ávidos para recebê-lo.

A sanidade, a lógica, sua normalmente alerta sensação de auto preservação se mostravam subservientes à excitação e ao desejo que a invadiam. Ino sentia sob os dedos o cabelo espesso de Gaara, os músculos tensos do pescoço e o calor da pele. Ele era tão másculo e tão perigoso. Então por que não o afastava, em vez de enterrar os dedos em seu cabelo e abraçá-lo, sentindo um prazer que chegava a doer?

Ela deveria ter recuado diante da pressão daquele beijo, mas, em vez disso, se excitava cada vez mais.

Ao entrelaçar a língua na dele, Ino sentiu a reação imediata do corpo de Gaara, e logo ele a deitou nas almofadas de seda sobre o divã. A única reação de Ino foi envolvê-lo possessivamente num abraço, prendendo-o a si.

O fogo ardia em suas veias, acendendo o desejo que tanto ela lutara para resistir. Em seus sonhos, imaginara um homem como ele, de paixões selvagens e intensas, indomável, simples, cujo toque excitaria seus sentidos de mil e uma maneiras, assim como Gaara a excitava agora. E naquele sonho muito íntimo, ela sentira a intensidade de sua reação a ele. Como acontecia agora!

Quando Ino caiu no divã, as mãos que lhe seguravam os braços de algum modo deslizaram para ficar embaixo dela, apoiando-a e protegendo-a.

Gaara sabia que não deveria fazer isso. Mas a recusa de Ino em acreditar nele despertara emoções incontroláveis. Ele só não sabia o que levara o orgulho ferido e a raiva a se transformarem no desejo ardente que o enlouquecia. Mas sabia que estava sendo impulsionado por uma necessidade básica de possuí-la como nenhum outro homem jamais a possuíra, e de lhe arrancar do corpo a memória de qualquer outro homem que não fosse ele.

Com a mão que estava livre, Gaara segurou-lhe o rosto para poder olhar dentro dos olhos e neles só ver a sua própria imagem.

— Olhe para mim!

A ordem dura impeliu Ino a fitá-lo. Uma reação de sensualidade percorreu-lhe o corpo quando ele afastou seu cabelo do rosto com dedos suaves.

Se não tivesse percebido naquela ordem tanta raiva, Ino quase acreditaria que havia alguma ternura na maneira como ele a tocava.

Mas a boca que reclamava a sua não era terna, mesmo assim, seus lábios reagiam com uma avidez irrefreável. Ele separou seus lábios com a língua, e com o peso do corpo a afundou nas almofadas macias.

O argumento que os levara a este lugar e a esta intimidade desapareceu, insignificante. O comportamento de Gaara deixou de ser dominado e impulsionado pelo orgulho e pela necessidade de puni-la, e passou a ser comandado pela intensidade de seu desejo por ela.

Ino sentiu as mãos em seu corpo, removendo as roupas que a protegiam, mas em vez de interrompê-lo, ela se dobrava e se curvava, ávida, querendo acomodá-lo e ajudá-lo a rapidamente se livrar das barreiras ao toque daquelas mãos masculinas em seu corpo.

Pouca luz do sol conseguia penetrar as proteções grossas da tenda, mas era suficiente para dourar o corpo nu de Ino, como se tivesse sido pintado de pó dourado. Ela viu Gaara subitamente ficar paralisado ao observar sua nudez, e um leve estremecimento de timidez e incerteza a percorreu. Gaara era o primeiro homem que a via nua. O único homem por quem ela _quis_ ser vista nua.

Insegura, Ino o fitou. O olhar de Gaara provocou nela uma reação que intumesceu-lhe os mamilos e fez vibrar a sua parte mais íntima. Gaara sequer a tocara, mas seu corpo reagia como se ele tivesse corrido os dedos ao redor dos mamilos excitados, e depois descido para separar os lábios sensualmente intumescidos de seu sexo, para encontrar o clitóris pulsando, ávido, à sua espera.

Ela o queria, ansiava por ele, o desejava, agora, ali... Ino produziu um som suave de excitação, e Gaara não pôde mais suportar. Ele arrancou a própria roupa, quase não lhe concedendo tempo para vislumbrar a pele dourada cor de mel sobre músculos bem-marcados, e o pêlo vermelho e sedoso que a cobria, tentador, formando um arco para baixo sobre a barriga seca.

A sensação de ter Ino em seus braços lhe provocava algo que ele nunca imaginara que _alguma_ mulher pudesse provocar, muito menos essa. E Gaara cedeu à necessidade premente de preencher seus sentidos com o cheiro, o toque e o sabor de Ino.

A sensação das almofadas de seda amontoadas no divã contra a pele nua era muito sensual, mas muito mais erótica e perigosamente excitante era a sensação do corpo nu de Gaara contra o seu, da pele dele contra a sua, sem dúvida o mais próximo que ela podia chegar do céu. E ela cedeu ao prazer de correr as mãos possessivamente pelos ombros dele, acariciando-o, de olhos fechados, para que o prazer fosse pleno.

Ainda que nunca mais o tocasse assim, aquela lembrança permaneceria intacta pelo resto da vida. Ino estava criando uma imagem visual preciosa, na qual imprimiria tudo o que seus sentidos experimentavam. O cheiro da excitação que sobrepujava a colônia fresca que ele sempre usava, conscientizando-a plenamente da masculinidade rude, almiscarada, repleta de feromônio, daquela pele quente e suave, da definição dos músculos provocando nela uma vibração feminina de reconhecimento da força dele e da excitação que o tomava por inteiro. Ino ainda não o tocara intimamente, mas podia sentir o sexo quente e ereto pressionando sua pele, e isso a excitou de uma maneira que ainda teve o poder de surpreendê-la e de desafiar suas próprias crenças a respeito de si mesma.

O que a confundiu mais ainda foi querer desesperadamente tocá-lo ali, explorá-lo, conhecê-lo, senti-lo crescer mais ainda sob seu toque. E isso deveria ser suficiente para espantá-la, pois jamais experimentara esse tipo de sentimento antes.

Mas analisar agora seus pensamentos e sentimentos estava acima de sua capacidade. Gaara se apossara de sua boca, e impulsionava a língua em seus lábios pedindo para entrar. Com as mãos, ele lhe segurava os seios, como se saboreasse a sensação dos globos redondos, mas depois a língua penetrou mais fundo em sua boca, e os dedos massagearam-lhe os seios, puxando sensualmente os mamilos intumescidos.

Ino curvou o corpo contra o dele, a pele úmida da sua excitação.

Olhando para o corpo de Ino, arqueando-se de encontro a suas mãos, os olhos fechados, ela suspirando de desejo, Gaara percebeu que se apossava dele uma necessidade intensa de assegurar que o único homem que o corpo dela jamais reconheceria ou se lembraria como seu era ele! Ele queria, aliás, _precisava_ deixar impressa sua marca, de tal forma que ela jamais pudesse esquecê-lo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, aproximando-a dos seios de Ino, movendo com a ponta da língua o mamilo intumescido. Imediatamente Ino gritou seu nome. Ela não percebia que cravava as unhas na pele macia dos ombros de Gaara, e que ele lhe levantava os quadris para pressionar a parte inferior do corpo contra sua ereção. Ino se esfregava frenética e ritmicamente, ansiando pelo alívio da ânsia que a possuía.

A naturalidade com que ela se soltava e se entregava estava destruindo Gaara, que o reconheceu, numa explosão de excitação e raiva. Cada movimento sensual do corpo experiente e ávido incitava uma reação no corpo dele.

— Gaara, eu quero você.

As palavras abafadas foram murmuradas contra o ouvido de Gaara, enquanto sua língua quente e ávida o explorava.

Ele sentiu seu autocontrole explodir num frenesi de desejo ardente.

— Você me terá — respondeu ele, com a voz rouca —, por inteiro. E eu a terei. Eu a terei e a preencherei, e a farei sentir como nenhum outro homem já fez ou jamais fará... É isso que você quer?

— Sim, ah, sim — murmurou Ino. Ela diria ou faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, de tanto que o queria.

Gaara afastou-lhe as pernas, acariciando a pele sedosa e macia e fazendo-a vibrar com a intensidade de seu desejo.

Ele lhe cobriu o sexo com uma das mãos, afastando os grandes lábios, e roçando o dedo na carne úmida. Ela o ouviu gemer de satisfação ao acariciar-lhe o clitóris intumescido, a ponta do dedo movendo-se eroticamente sobre ele, e a excitando a tal ponto que ela mal podia suportar a intensidade de seu próprio prazer.

Gaara ouviu uma voz silenciosa dentro dele dizer que estava agindo errado, mas o aviso foi afogado pelos pequenos gemidos de excitação que Ino fazia e pelo seu próprio desejo intenso.

Ele jamais quisera uma mulher como queria Ino, e nem sabia que era capaz de sentir um desejo tão devastador e apaixonado. Era uma sensação que o impulsionava, ardia e o possuía como ele ansiava por possuir Ino.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas já separadas que o chamavam. Ino estremeceu ao ver Gaara posicionado sobre ela, e seu coração começou a bater freneticamente. Era chegado o momento de intimidade que imaginara e com que sonhara, com um misto virginal de curiosidade e de medo.

Ela sentiu os músculos de Gaara tencionarem. Quase que implorando, segurou-lhe o rosto, sussurrando, engasgada:

— Beije-me...

Rapidamente, Gaara inclinou-se e a beijou, demorado, numa intimidade ardente, enquanto seu sexo lhe atravessava impetuosamente os grandes lábios, e a penetrava no mais íntimo recôndito, que o abraçava, apertando.

E ela de fato era apertada, e os músculos o seguravam tão apertado que era quase insuportavelmente erótico.

Tolamente, talvez, ela não esperava sentir dor, e seu corpo se retesou do choque, mas a excitação era maior que o choque e a dor. Ela uniu seu corpo ao de Gaara, oferecendo-se, para que ele penetrasse mais fundo e mais rápido.

Gaara sentiu a barreira da virgindade de Ino e ouviu o grito surdo, reprimido. Ficou chocado. Estupefato. Era inacreditável.

Ino estremeceu quando o corpo de Gaara ficou imóvel, dentro dela. A dor se fora, mas as pequenas contrações em seu sexo denunciavam sua excitação. Elas se intensificavam, fazendo-a mover-se ritmadamente contra o corpo de Gaara, compelindo-o a acompanhar seus movimentos.

Ela o ouviu gemer, seus dentes lhe mordiscaram os ombros, e a excitação aumentou, até que a inundou num êxtase glorioso, e ela gritou seu nome num prazer agonizante. A explosão profunda e estimulante do corpo de Gaara dentro do seu era puro prazer, e ela se entregou, perdida no que estava experimentando, a liberação de seu orgasmo fazendo-a estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Mas foi o derramamento quente do orgasmo de Gaara que levou seus olhos a arderem de lágrimas de emoção.

Com um suspiro suave, Ino aninhou o rosto no ombro de Gaara e se aconchegou em seu corpo.

— Como você podia ser virgem?

A pergunta feita em tom de cobrança a confundiu.

— Até onde eu sei, só existe uma maneira de ser virgem — respondeu ela, num jeito irreverente.

Que importância tinha o que ela era, se neste instante se sentia gloriosa, totalmente realizada, deliciosamente satisfeita e, ainda por cima, por ele?

— Não é incomum as mulheres comprarem a virgindade por uma operação simples feita por um cirurgião capacitado — observou Gaara, sem rodeios.

— Talvez, mas eu não fiz isso — afirmou Ino.

Gaara sabia que ela dizia a verdade, mas ainda se esforçava para superar o choque diante de tamanha surpresa. Descobrir que Ino era virgem e que ele era o primeiro e único homem de sua vida mudava tudo. De acordo com sua criação e sua cultura, ele era moralmente responsável por ela.

— Você deveria ter avisado.

Ele falava com frieza, demonstrando certa irritação, e Ino, para seu desgosto, em vez de estar muito feliz, de repente se sentia miserável, a ponto de chorar.

— Eu disse que Asuma não era meu amante — lembrou ela.

— Você poderia ter pedido para eu parar. — Gaara fez uma pausa, e Ino não conseguiu identificar a expressão que viu em seu rosto. — Quando eu vi que precisava parar, já era tarde demais.

Gaara a criticava pelo que tinha acontecido, talvez a culpasse. Apesar de indignada e com muita raiva, Ino sabia que ele tinha certa razão. De fato, ela poderia ter dito, mas preferira não fazê-lo. Intuitivamente, sabia que ele interromperia o ato de amor. E ela o queria muito, com desespero. Mesmo assim, uma tristeza profunda e sofrida aos poucos tomou conta dela: uma mescla de rejeição, desespero e a percepção de que seu envolvimento emocional na intimidade que eles tinham vivido não fora recíproco. Um leve tremor sacudiu seu corpo ainda desnudo.

— Vista isso.

Ino ficou tensa quando Gaara a vestiu com o mesmo manto que ele tirara há pouco. Ele agia muito rápido e metódico, sem nenhuma ternura, embora seu toque fosse surpreendentemente suave.

— Você percebe, claro, que isso muda tudo entre nós! Se eu soubesse da sua virgindade, nunca teria...

Ino fazia de tudo para não deixar as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

— Percebe o quanto você é desprezível? — perguntou, emocionada. — Você acreditava que... quando concluiu que eu tinha... que eu não era... — Ela estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia falar. Respirando fundo, recomeçou. — Como na sua cabeça eu era amante de Asuma, obviamente você achou que era perfeitamente aceitável que... fizesse o que fez, mas agora que descobriu que eu era virgem, a situação é diferente. Pois bem, você pode ter mudado o que sentia com relação a mim, mas eu não mudei o que sinto por você! — disse ela, furiosa. — Na verdade, se alguma coisa mudou em mim, foi o meu desprezo por você que aumentou! O tipo de homem que eu respeitaria é um homem que me valorize como pessoa e não pela minha virgindade! Você é desprezível, abominável!

Ino viu nitidamente quando a raiva aos poucos o inundou, e sentiu o olhar cruel de orgulho quase queimar, mas não se intimidou. Tinha tanto direito de dizer o que pensava quanto ele! Sentia vergonha e desprezo por si mesma, por ter sido tão tola a ponto de acreditar que ele era especial. Ela se iludira e agora pagara o preço, não com a virgindade, mas com seu coração e suas emoções.

Pelo menos agora poderia destruir aquele amor burguês relembrando-se do que acontecera hoje e do quanto ele fora cruel.

As palavras de Ino pegaram Gaara de surpresa, assim como ele se surpreendera diante do nível de excitação que ela lhe provocara.

Ele mentira ao dizer que só fizera amor com ela por acreditar que era experiente. Na verdade, ele não conseguira se conter, mas era orgulhoso demais para admiti-lo. Agora, era tarde demais para voltar atrás e dizer a verdade. Também era tarde para se repreender pelo fato de não ter tomado nenhuma precaução.

Não tinha nenhuma preocupação quanto à saúde. Apesar do que outras pessoas pensavam sobre o seu passado, não se imiscuirá com uma infinidade de parceiras, mas havia outros perigos, outros riscos, e quanto a isso ele não fora capaz de se dominar!

Gaara olhou para Ino. Seu rosto pequenino e redondo estava pálido, e os olhos estavam arregalados.

Embora envolta no manto, ainda tremia.

Ele se levantou de repente e, sem dizer palavra, pegou Ino no colo e a levou para os aposentos internos da tenda.

Ino ficou em pânico. O que ele pretendia fazer? Mas em vez de entrar na área de dormir, ele se dirigiu para o pequeno banheiro. Abriu a porta do chuveiro com o ombro e entrou, ainda com ela no colo.

Quando a colocou no chão, tirou o tecido que a envolvia, jogou do lado de fora do chuveiro e fechou bem a porta.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

A pergunta de Ino não teve resposta. Gaara abriu a torneira do chuveiro, enquanto ela esbravejava, impotente, sob o delicioso calor da água.

— Você está com frio e talvez um pouco abalada — disse ele, sério.

Era verdade que ela estava trêmula, mas o motivo tinha muito mais a ver com os comentários furiosos de Gaara do que com a intimidade que tinham partilhado.

Ino arriscou olhar para Gaara. Ele ensaboava sua pele molhada, aparentemente sem haver nada de sensual ou prazeroso naquilo, mas infelizmente no caso de Ino, seu corpo não reagia com a mesma indiferença.

E é claro que o fato de Gaara também estar nu não ajudava. Incapaz de se controlar, Ino olhou para o corpo dele, e ficou espantada de ver que o sexo não estava pequeno e flácido como ingenuamente supunha. Ao contrário, estava impressionantemente grosso e firme.

Ela franziu levemente a testa.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou Gaara.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Ino não percebera que Gaara a observava.

— Nada. Quero dizer... Eu pensava... — começou ela, a voz sufocada, o rosto cada vez mais corado, quando ele também olhou para o próprio corpo.

— Pensava o quê? — desafiou ele, friamente. — Que eu poderia estar planejando levá-la de volta para a cama?

— Não! — negou Ino imediatamente. E era verdade, embora o súbito intumescimento dos mamilos mostrasse que seu corpo era favorável à possibilidade.

— Não? Então o que era?

Ino concluiu que ele insistiria até que ela dissesse a verdade.

— Eu só pensei que... depois de fazer sexo... você parecia estar muito maior do que eu imaginava — contou ela, finalmente, nada à vontade.

— Imaginava?

Era uma provocação que a pegava desprevenida, invocando os pensamentos e fantasias eróticas que mentalmente criara em torno dele e a deixando sem fala.

Gaara debruçou-se sobre ela e passou a esponja cheia de espuma nas costas de Ino, descendo até a curva firme das nádegas.

— E então, o que exatamente você imaginou? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

— Nada — negou ela rapidamente.

Ele largou a esponja e a fitou, o olhar atento, especulativo, examinando-lhe o rosto.

— Embora os homens, como as mulheres, sejam basicamente iguais, dentro dos parâmetros dessa igualdade, há tamanhos diferentes, e essa é uma das razões pelas quais você deveria ter dito que era virgem.

Gaara enxaguou-a no jato do chuveiro.

— É de espantar que seus pais, sua mãe, e principalmente o seu pai não a tenha alertado para esse tipo de situação...

— Eu não tenho pais — explicou Ino. — Eles morreram num acidente quando eu era adolescente.

— Acidente?

— Eles eram cientistas. Estavam trabalhando num sítio ecológico na Turquia, quando um telhado caiu sobre eles.

Ino ouviu-o inspirar, surpreso.

— Não precisa ter pena de mim, não quero que ninguém sinta isso. Fico feliz por eles terem morrido juntos, e sou grata pelo amor que me dedicaram e que tinham um pelo outro.

Ela falava com uma dignidade que mais uma vez tocou Gaara no seu íntimo. Ele precisou lutar contra um desejo repentino de envolvê-la nos braços e ficarem assim, abraçados.

Em vez disso, disse, áspero:

— Fique aqui. — Ele fechou o chuveiro e saiu do box, voltando quase imediatamente com uma enorme toalha macia e a envolveu com firmeza.

Quando Ino sentiu a suavidade da toalha, ele explicou, secamente:

— É algodão egípcio, muito superior a qualquer outro. — E muito mais caro — retrucou Ino, com tristeza, logo ficando tensa ao se lembrar do que ele era.

Mas é claro que ele conseguira as toalhas da mesma maneira que conseguira os livros. No entanto, ao se lembrar do resultado de suas acusações quanto aos livros, Ino preferiu não o desafiar uma segunda vez.

Depois de envolvê-la numa das toalhas, Gaara prendeu uma outra em volta da cintura e começou a enxugá-la, com mais energia do que paixão. Ao completar a tarefa que se impusera, embrulhou-a numa toalha seca e a pegou nos braços.

— Eu posso andar — objetou Ino, zangada, mas daria no mesmo não dizer nada, pois ele não prestou atenção.

No estreito corredor, ela sentia o cheiro da pele limpa, recém ensaboada, de Gaara. Seu coração batia acelerado. Queria beijar-lhe o pescoço, depois subir, lambendo e mordiscando, até a boca.

Uma excitação que já lhe era familiar começava a tomar corpo novamente. "O que ele fizera?" Ino se perguntava. Como a transformara de virgem inocente numa mulher com necessidades e desejos libidinosos, que já ansiava por ele de novo?

Ino quis se convencer de que era alívio o que sentia, enquanto era levada para o compartimento de dormir e colocada na cama.

— Agora, descanse.

— Não preciso de descanso — objetou Ino imediatamente. — Só porque era virgem, não significa que sou delicada.

Gaara estava pronto para se afastar, mas parou e se virou para fitá-la, deslizando a mão por sua garganta, de modo que ela foi obrigada a corresponder ao olhar.

— Você podia ser virgem, mas, admita, estava com muito desejo e pronta para mim, não estava?

Uma expressão que Ino não conseguiu definir, mas que seu corpo obviamente entendeu, surgiu no rosto de Gaara, e ela estremeceu de excitação, mas comprimiu os lábios e tentou desviar o olhar.

— Responda — insistiu ele, roçando perigosamente o polegar nos lábios de Ino, que se expandiam ao seu toque, querendo saborear o polegar que a atormentava.

— Responda — repetiu ele, afastando o polegar.

— Está bem. Sim, eu estava. Você obviamente é um homem experiente — disse ela, sem emoção, determinada a não permitir que ele visse como se sentia de fato.

— Pois amanhã estará muito mais apta a saber exatamente o quanto sou experiente — disse ele, brincando. — Você mal começou a conhecer o prazer do sexo, embora confesse que é uma aluna muito receptiva. Agora mesmo, no chuveiro, me olhou com um olhar de desejo como se fosse uma mulher muito mais experiente. Você tem idéia do quanto é sedutor e erótico uma mulher mostrar a um homem que o deseja?

— Eu não fiz isso! — objetou Ino, o rosto corado.

— Mentirosa! — disse ele, carinhosamente. — Descanse agora, e esta noite eu lhe mostrarei o que é o prazer de verdade.

A arrogância de Gaara era inacreditável. Embora irritada com isso, Ino sentia a pulsação acelerada de sua excitação. Sabia que estava permitindo que algo muito perigoso acontecesse, mas não conseguia evitar.

Deveria sentir por ele ódio, e não amor; deveria...

Amor? Não o amava. Não podia amá-lo. Como aquela palavra foi parar na sua cabeça? De fato ele a atraía, a excitava, a enlouquecia de desejo. Talvez ela sentisse até muito mais, mas não o amava!


	8. Chapter 8

**Corrigido o capiítulo 4, mil perdões e obrigada por avisar!**

 **NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO OITO**

Melancólico, Gaara observava o oásis, e, mais ao longe, o sol que se punha no horizonte.

Sua única preocupação e todos os seus pensamentos deveriam estar voltados para seu meio-irmão, o rei soberano de Zuran. Faltava um dia para o Dia Nacional de Zuran, a data escolhida por Sasori para assassinar o soberano e realizar seu golpe de Estado.

No entanto, seus pensamentos e emoções estavam voltados para Ino.

Falara e agira com ela de uma maneira que não condizia com o seu jeito de ser, o que o mortificava. Pior, sentia uma necessidade física tão intensa de possuí-la que, de fato, queria levar a cabo a ridícula promessa de que se vangloriara. O que o levara a dizer aquilo? Será que o simples modo meio espantado e os olhos arregalados, com que Ino olhara para seu sexo, eram motivo suficiente para ele querer ouvir de novo todos aqueles gemidos e suspiros de prazer?

Onde diabos estavam os agentes? A esta altura, já deveriam estar de volta com um mandado de prisão para Sasori. Gaara começava a temer que eles não retornassem a tempo. O que significava que teria que descobrir um meio de sozinho, impedi-lo de agir.

Gaara estava tenso, preocupado, quando surgiu Sasori que se afastara do local onde estavam montadas as tendas, e caminhava em direção ao oásis.

Imediatamente, Gaara virou-se para o outro lado.

Talvez por de algum modo perceber que Gaara se escondia, Sasori o chamou:

— Você! Venha cá!

Fingindo não ter ouvido, Gaara começou a se afastar.

— Pare, ou atiro.

Estavam ambos a sós no pequeno bosque de palmeiras, e Gaara sabia que Sasori levaria a ameaça adiante.

Sacou do cinto a adaga. Como todos os homens da família real, Gaara recebera treinamento militar, mas nunca matara alguém, nem imaginara que isso poderia um dia ocorrer. Agora, contudo, o destino parecia colocá-lo numa posição em que ele não teria opção. Se ignorasse a ordem de Sasori, seria morto. Se o obedecesse, Sasori sem dúvida logo descobriria sua verdadeira identidade, e concluiria que seu plano fora descoberto.

Segurando a adaga, oculto pelas roupas, Gaara virou-se para confrontar o primo.

— Demorou muito, tuaregue — disse Sasori, em tom de desprezo. — Talvez seja melhor matá-lo, afinal.

Sasori já tinha o revólver na mão e o apontava para o coração de Gaara.

Ino respirou fundo e saiu da tenda. Precisava encontrar Gaara e convencê-lo a soltá-la. Passara a tarde inteira pensando no que acontecera entre eles, e concluíra que era muito vulnerável a ele.

A assustadora palavra "amor" infiltrara-se em seus pensamentos e se alojara no coração. Ino estava ciente de sua situação perigosa. Odiava a idéia de se rebaixar e implorar a ele, mas não tinha outra opção. Já decidira se informar a respeito do valor pretendido pelo seu resgate, e descobriria um meio de levantar o dinheiro. Tinha a casa em Londres que herdara dos pais. Certamente conseguiria algum dinheiro por ela.

Ino esperara durante algum tempo pelo retorno de Gaara, mas sua paciência se esgotara, e ela resolvera ir atrás dele. Logo escureceria e, quando se visse a sós com ele, na intimidade da tenda, as palavras sensuais que ele expressara ainda no ar, poderia fraquejar.

Mais por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, Ino seguiu em direção ao oásis. E ficou paralisada de medo ao ver o que ali se passava.

O homem que apontava a arma para Gaara transmitia um ar de autoridade, e Ino imaginou que ele poderia estar ali atrás dela, alertado de sua situação por Asuma.

Gaara estava a muitos metros de distância do outro homem.

— Aproxime-se — Ino ouviu o outro homem ordenar, severo.

Seu coração batia frenético contra as costelas, e uma sensação de dor e ansiedade a inundava. "Gaara é um ladrão, um raptor", relembrou-se ela. Não devia a ele nenhuma lealdade.

Gaara ainda não se movera.

— Você ousa me desobedecer, tuaregue? Pois muito bem. — Havia na voz do homem um prazer maligno. Ele imediatamente puxou o gatilho.

Aquele homem ia atirar em Gaara... ia matá-lo! Muito nervosa, Ino correu para ele, protestando, emocionada:

— Não...

Os dois homens se viraram na direção dela.

— Ino! — gritou Gaara, ao mesmo tempo que se lançava na direção dela, mas já era tarde demais. Embora tivesse agido rápido, não poderia igualar a velocidade de uma bala.

Ino sentiu a bala entrar, sem entender, nem acreditar, atordoada, e logo uma dor intensa tomou conta dela.

Conseguia ver Gaara olhando para ela, e os lábios se movendo quando ele lhe falava, mas a dor não lhe permitia ouvir ou responder. Era uma dor que a agarrava e a rasgava, e a arrastava para seu refúgio frio e escuro. Mas pelo menos Gaara estava a salvo, o homem não o matara.

Sua última lembrança antes de perder a consciência foi de Gaara a abraçando. Mas nem mesmo o calor dos braços dele era suficiente para interromper o frio gelado que enchia suas veias e a roubava dele.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— INO?

Relutante, Ino abriu os olhos e olhou para a enfermeira uniformizada que lhe sorria. Tinha a boca seca e a cabeça pesada, e não conseguia pensar direito, com clareza. Imagens confusas visitavam seus pensamentos, indo e vindo como que em câmara lenta.

Estava deitada numa cama, obviamente de hospital, mas o quarto em que se encontrava não se parecia com nenhum quarto de hospital que já vira ou imaginara. Parecia mais ser um quarto de um hotel muito luxuoso, refletiu Ino, enquanto tentava se sentar,

Imediatamente, a enfermeira sacudiu a cabeça e mostrou a Ino um controle remoto pequenino, mas que parecia muito complicado.

— Pode mudar a posição da cama com isto. O médico a verá em breve. Sente alguma dor? Você recebeu analgésico intravenoso, depois de ser operada na noite passada para retirar a bala do braço.

A bala! Ino ficou agitada ao se lembrar de tudo. Gaara. O deserto. O homem com a arma. Gaara... Gaara... Gaara...

— Onde estou? Onde está...?

— Você está na ala real do Hospital de Zuran — respondeu a enfermeira, com ar importante, nitidamente impressionada com o status que Ino recebera. — O rei em pessoa avisou ao cirurgião-chefe que ele quer ser informado do seu progresso de hora em hora, e sua alteza, a rainha, sua esposa, a visitará em pessoa esta manhã. Recebemos de presente umas roupas para você usar quando sua alteza vier vê-la. Não pode receber sua alteza com o que estava usando quando foi trazida para cá. Seria uma desgraça!

A ala real do Hospital de Zuran? O que estava fazendo ali? Como chegara ali? Não se lembrava de nada depois da dor intensa que sentira ao ser baleada.

— Eu lhe servirei um pouco de água — ofereceu-se a enfermeira. — Deve beber o mais que puder para lavar o anestésico do seu sistema e evitar ficar desidratada.

Ino arregalou os olhos ao ver a insígnia real na garrafa de água que ela tirara da geladeira e arregalou mais ainda quando a enfermeira lhe trouxe um copo de cristal.

Mas embora bebesse com avidez a água fresca, não pensava na sua situação, e sim na de Gaara. Onde estaria ele?

— O homem... — começou ela, hesitante, mas a enfermeira a calou imediatamente, com a expressão muito séria, como se a tivesse desacatado.

— Ele foi preso pelos agentes especiais do Conselho Governante. Por sorte os agentes chegaram ao acampamento do renegado Pain a tempo de testemunhar tudo. De fato, graças a eles você foi trazida imediatamente para Zuran. O Conselho decidirá qual será o destino final desse abominável vilão, mas sem dúvida ele receberá o que merece. Um homem como ele merece mesmo ser punido pelo que fez!

Ino entristecia mais a cada palavra da enfermeira.

— Onde ele está agora? — perguntou Ino, com a voz engasgada.

Ainda com a mente anuviada pelos remédios, já planejava, na sua afobação, defendê-lo e implorar pelo seu perdão. Na sua loucura, já se perguntava quanto poderia conseguir de empréstimo hipotecando sua pequena casa e se a quantia daria para comprar a liberdade de Gaara.

Ino já examinava os detalhes de seu plano, quando de repente, se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

Dissera a si mesma que não amava Gaara, mas por que outra razão estaria assim? Certamente, seria muito mais apropriado estar aliviada por ter conseguido escapar dele. E deveria se determinar a tirar da cabeça tudo o que acontecera entre eles, para sempre. Em vez disso, no entanto fazia planos desesperados para ajudá-lo!

— Ele está na prisão aos cuidados dos agentes especiais do Conselho Governante e ali ficará até o julgamento. Sua alteza fez um informe à nação esta manhã sobre o que aconteceu. Ele falou da coragem de seu meio-irmão, sheik Sabaku, que descobriu o complô contra o soberano. Sheik Sabaku deverá se juntar a sua alteza no passeio de hoje, durante as celebrações do Dia Nacional. Ligarei a televisão para que você assista às celebrações — disse a enfermeira, entusiasmada, sorrindo de alegria.

Ino estava desesperada demais para responder. Procurava se relembrar de que sempre soubera quem era Gaara, que, do ponto de vista moral, tinha uma visão de mundo muito diferente da sua. Inúmeras vezes refletira sobre o perigo em que se encontrava, em termos emocionais, e a tolice de tecer fantasias com Gaara, mas de nada adiantara! Pois fizera exatamente o que não podia!

Onde estava Gaara agora? Será que já estava encarcerado numa cela pequena de alguma prisão? Ino tentou imaginar o rosto arrogante desfigurado pelo medo, mas não conseguiu. A imagem gravada em sua memória para sempre era de um Gaara soberbo, orgulhoso, magnífico.

— De que... ele é acusado? — perguntou Ino à enfermeira, com a voz engasgada.

— De traição. Ele ousou ameaçar a vida do nosso amado soberano — respondeu a enfermeira, revoltada.

Ino emitiu um som angustiado de protesto, mas a enfermeira não ouviu, pois estava de costas para Ino, ocupada em ligar a televisão.

Tão logo a enfermeira desapareceu, o médico entrou no quarto e passou a examinar a ferida do braço da paciente. Ino, deitada na cama, estava tensa de desespero e de ansiedade.

— Você é uma jovem de muita sorte — disse ele, gentilmente. — Mais alguns centímetros e a bala teria penetrado o coração. Mas devo dizer que não está sozinha, pois, quando informei sua alteza da gravidade da ferida, ele não saiu do lado da sua cama, de tão angustiado.

Ino percebeu que o médico tentava ser simpático, e procurou sorrir em resposta aos comentários brincalhões.

— Excelente! — exclamou ele, ao terminar de examinar a ferida. — Creio que não precisamos nos preocupar quanto à sua plena recuperação. Você escapou por sorte!

Ino podia ter escapado por sorte, mas Gaara não tivera a mesma sorte.

Cada partícula de seu ser doía de angústia por ele. Queria procurá-lo, estar com ele, avisar que faria tudo para ajudá-lo.

Cada segundo que passava no hospital era um segundo perdido, que poderia ter sido usado para ajudar Gaara.

— Quando poderei sair do hospital? — perguntou Ino ao médico, impaciente.

Ele franziu a testa, pensativo, antes de responder.

— Com certeza ainda ficará aqui pelo menos mais 24 horas. Se estiver com algum problema, e achar que não está sendo bem cuidada, por favor, avise-nos. Não quero que sua alteza pense que você não ficou plenamente satisfeita com o cuidado que está recebendo aqui.

O médico parecia tão preocupado que Ino imediatamente sentiu-se culpada.

— Não é isso — disse ela, para tranqüilizá-lo. — É só que... — Ela interrompeu a frase, não podia continuar. Como poderia explicar por que estava tão ansiosa para ir embora dali?

 _O pager_ do médico começou a soar, e ele desviou a atenção de Ino para atender.

— Sua alteza, a rainha, está a caminho para visitá-la — avisou ele. — Enviarei uma enfermeira para cá imediatamente para ajudá-la a se preparar para a visita.

Antes que Ino pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o médico já se fora. Logo em seguida, chegou uma jovem enfermeira trazendo várias sacolas.

— Precisamos ser rápidas. Temos apenas meia hora antes da chegada de sua alteza, a rainha. Prepararei o seu banho, e devemos proteger o curativo para não molhar.

Era como ser pega num redemoinho, enquanto era levada da cama para o banheiro que a deixou boquiaberta de tão luxuoso.

Ino insistiu que podia tomar o banho sozinha, mas sua guardiã não a ouviu, embora discretamente tenha se virado de costas quando Ino tirou a camisola de hospital e entrou no banho.

Depois do banho, ela foi envolta numa toalha grossa muito branca, e seus olhos ficaram embaçados das lágrimas de angústia ao se lembrar de outro banheiro e outra toalha, e de Gaara dizendo que as melhores toalhas eram feitas de algodão egípcio. Gaara! Mal conseguia pensar nas condições sob as quais ele estaria vivendo, em contraste com o luxo que a rodeava.

Ao que parecia, para receber a visita da rainha, o protocolo exigia que ela estivesse toda vestida.

Mas logo Ino descobriu que não usaria as suas roupas. Em vez disso, precisaria escolher o que vestir entre as várias roupas trazidas nas sacolas e que a enfermeira espalhara sobre a cama.

— Mas essas roupas são caras, de alta-costura — protestou Ino. — Não tenho condição de pagar nada disso.

— São presentes de sua alteza, a rainha — informou a enfermeira, acrescentando, ansiosa, ao ver Ino hesitar. — Seria um insulto a sua alteza você não aceitar seu presente.

Relutante, Ino pegou uma das roupas — um conjunto de calça comprida creme, de um tecido misto de linho e seda, e blusão de manga comprida. Incomodou-a um pouco receber um conjunto de roupas de baixo de seda creme, delicadamente bordado, sem dúvida caro. Só de imaginar o quanto devia ter custado, preocupou-se, pois terminaria fazendo questão de pagar.

Mesmo assim, a sensação do tecido delicado contra a pele era maravilhosa, e tanto o sutiã meia-taça como a minúscula calcinha-biquíni que aderiu sedutoramente à pele caíram muito bem, embora o design fosse um pouco mais sensual do que ela escolheria para usar. Ao ver sua imagem no espelho, notou que o formato arredondado dos seios era valorizado pelo sutiã, e a calcinha enfatizava as pernas esguias e a curva das nádegas. E pensou que talvez os escolhesse para usar para Gaara.

— Rápido, devemos nos apressar. Sua alteza logo chegará — avisou a enfermeira, e Ino, obediente, vestiu a calça comprida.

Ela podia estar vestida, mas obviamente ainda não estava pronta, e a enfermeira a levou para a penteadeira e pediu que se sentasse.

— Secarei seu cabelo — anunciou, ao retirar um secador de uma gaveta da penteadeira, e começou a secar o cabelo recém-lavado.

Ino queria protestar, dizer que ela mesma podia secar, mas o ferimento no braço a impediu.

Dez minutos depois, com o cabelo seco e escovado caindo liso ao longo de seu corpo, a enfermeira só teve tempo de guardar a escova e o secador, quando se ouviu uma batida na porta, e outra enfermeira entrou apressada para avisar que a rainha chegara.

— A rainha a receberá na sala de espera real — Ino foi informada. — Nós a levaremos até lá.

Um hospital com uma sala de espera real! "Não é fantástico?", Ino pensou, enquanto era levada às pressas de seu quarto, por um longo corredor atapetado, até chegarem a uma porta, em frente à qual estava o médico.

— Sua alteza a receberá agora — informou ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para Ino passar.

O primeiro pensamento de Ino foi de surpresa, ao ver que a esposa do soberano era tão baixa. Ela estava sentada num estrado elevado e, ao ver Ino, sinalizou para que entrasse.

Embora não tivesse planejado, Ino se viu automática e instintivamente fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça, ao se lembrar do protocolo que estudara antes de vir para Zuran. No Oriente, era um sinal de respeito, e não de subserviência. Mas para sua surpresa, quando fecharam a porta e as duas ficaram a sós na sala, a rainha se levantou e indicou que Ino se erguesse.

Aproximando-se de Ino, ela desabotoou o véu e segurou as mãos de Ino nas suas, debruçando-se para beijar o rosto da jovem.

— Nós devemos muito a você — exclamou a rainha, tão emocionada que Ino chegou a se surpreender.

— Não fiz nada, sua alteza, eu...

— A sua modéstia é muito apreciável, mas desnecessária, pois eu já soube de tudo o que devemos a você. O seu braço não está incomodando demais, está? Segundo o cirurgião, você se recuperará por completo, e não ficará nenhuma cicatriz. Sua alteza, o rei, pediu-me que lhe expressasse suas sinceras esperanças de que o perdoe por ter sido a causa do seu sofrimento. Não consigo pensar no que teria acontecido se aquele malvado desprezível tivesse conseguido levar adiante seu plano assassino!

Ino respirou fundo. Talvez fosse uma quebra de protocolo, mas precisava aproveitar a chance de fazer o que pudesse por Gaara.

— Alteza, eu poderia falar? — Sem esperar pela resposta da rainha, ela continuou. — Sei que Gaara planejou fazer uma coisa terrível, algo verdadeiramente pavoroso, e eu... entendo perfeitamente que... há motivos de sobra para ele ser julgado, mas se eu puder implorar por alguma clemência?... Na verdade, não acredito que ele seja um homem mau, embora... — Ino sabia que se arriscava e que estava quebrando as regras do protocolo, mas precisava ajudar Gaara. Lágrimas de medo queimavam-lhe os olhos. A rainha franzia tanto a testa que Ino não ousou continuar. Sua boca estava seca da tensão nervosa, e seu coração batia acelerado.

— Gaara? — perguntou a rainha, com uma expressão no rosto que Ino não conseguiu definir. — Então! Você quer implorar por piedade por esse... esse... Gaara?

Ino acenou que sim com a cabeça, pois estava tão atordoada que não conseguiu falar.

— Eu soube que você foi raptada pelos homens de Pain e que sofreu muita indignidade. Certamente, em vez de implorar por piedade por... um deles, deveria estar implorando que meu marido o punisse com muita severidade.

Ino mordeu o lábio.

— Não estou dizendo que ele não deve ser punido, mas a maneira como ele me protegeu deveria ser levada em consideração no julgamento.

— Falarei com meu marido — anunciou a rainha, numa voz tranqüila, afastando-se de Ino para voltar para sua cadeira. — Ao que parece, além de modesta, você é misericordiosa. São excelentes virtudes para uma esposa... e uma mãe — observou ela, deixando Ino sem entender o tom divertido de sua voz, e, depois, a sua risada ampla na hora de fechar o véu, como se algo muito engraçado tivesse acontecido. — Espero que esse... Gaara saiba da defensora apaixonada que ele tem em você! — murmurou ela, secamente. — De fato, seria fácil concluir que está apaixonada!

Pouco depois de terminada a visita, Ino estava de novo no quarto, e a barriga ainda reclamava de nervoso. A televisão ainda estava ligada, e Ino resolveu olhar. A tela mostrava as ruas repletas da cidade de Zuran, pois o povo aguardava para aclamar o soberano ao passear no meio deles.

Ino sabia que o soberano de Zuran era muito bem conceituado, não apenas por seu povo, mas também pela comunidade internacional, incluindo os líderes das diferentes nações. Ele era considerado um homem moderno, de idéias avançadas, e atuava para a melhoria da qualidade de vida de seu povo. Graças à sua visão, Zuran se tornara um importante destino de turismo de luxo; seus cavalos de corrida, assim como a corrida do Campeonato de Zuran, eram mundialmente famosos; e o torneio de golfe, criado por ele, não ficava atrás. Agora se falava em acrescentar o país ao circuito internacional de corrida de fórmula um.

Como Gaara pôde se envolver num complô para depor um homem tão bem conceituado, e, em conseqüência, desestabilizar a situação política e econômica de Zuran?

Desolada, Ino reconheceu que sabia a resposta. Gaara faria qualquer coisa por dinheiro. Inclusive, chegara a ponto de se submeter a uma cerimônia de casamento falsa!

Por que ela não o desprezava como deveria, em vez de se desprezar pelo que sentia?

Ino olhou para a tela da televisão sem prestar atenção. Muitos homens, obviamente de alto posto, acompanhavam o soberano no passeio, e o repórter explicava aos Telespectadores quem era cada um deles.

— Sua alteza está acompanhado de vários membros de ia família sendo que o mais importante deles, evidentemente é seu meio-irmão e salvador, o sheik Sabaku no. Como muitos dos nossos telespectadores devem saber, a mãe do sheik Sabaku no foi, inicialmente, a governanta inglesa de sua alteza, o rei nosso soberano, antes de seu estimado pai desposá-la. Sempre se soube que sua alteza e seu meio-irmão mais jovem eram muito próximos. Agora, porém, esse elo foi intensificado milhares de vezes, pelo ato de coragem de sheik Sabaku no, que foi em pessoa atrás do pretenso assassino de sua alteza.

— E lá está o sheik Sabaku no agora, do lado direito do nosso estimado soberano.

Com amargura, Ino pegou o controle remoto. Não queria ver o responsável pela prisão de Gaara, mas já era tarde. A câmara aproximou o rosto do sheik, que estava ao lado do soberano de Zuran, seu meio-irmão.

E o rosto lhe era tão familiar quanto o seu próprio!

Paralisada do choque, e sem acreditar, Ino não tirava os olhos da tela.

— Gaara! — exclamou ela, atordoada, querendo negar. Não podia ser! Mas era!

O homem ao lado do soberano, a quem o comentarista descrevia com tanta admiração, e tanta paixão... a quem se referia como sheik Sabaku no, meio-irmão do rei soberano, era Gaara!

Ino piscou várias vezes e focalizou a tela de novo, achando que talvez fosse alucinação, mas, não. Gaara não estava aprisionado em algum cárcere horrível. Ao contrário, ele andava livremente pelas ruas de Zuran, coberto de elogios e admiração. Gaara não era um nômade tuaregue sem dinheiro, ele era um sheik riquíssimo. Mas era um mentiroso e um ladrão. Ele lhe mentira deliberadamente e a roubara também. Ele lhe roubara o coração.

Não era para menos que a rainha rira ao ouvi-la implorar pela indulgência de Gaara.

Sentia desprezo por si mesma e amargura. Sem dúvida. Gaara se divertiria muito ao saber de sua preocupação por ele! Exasperada, Ino deu um safanão no controle remoto e desligou a televisão.

Gaara podia rir o quanto quisesse. Ela estaria do outro lado do mundo e longe demais para ouvi-lo! Iria para sua casa, que era o seu lugar, e seria agora mesmo!

Ino apertou a campainha para chamar a enfermeira. Deixara sua valise no carro de Asuma, e o passaporte e os cartões de crédito estavam dentro. Precisaria telefonar para o escritório e avisar que iria pegá-los. Dali seguiria para o aeroporto, e lá ficaria, até conseguir lugar num avião para a Inglaterra.

Quando a enfermeira chegou, Ino informou, trêmula:

— Por favor, eu quero as minhas roupas. As que usava quando cheguei ao hospital. E preciso de um táxi, por favor.

A enfermeira parecia confusa.

— Um táxi? Mas não pode sair do hospital enquanto não receber alta.

Ino ergueu o rosto, altiva.

— Eu estou me dando alta. E as minhas roupas? — relembrou ela.

— Eu... trarei... — disse a enfermeira.

"Seria bom telefonar para Asuma e avisar que vou embora", pensou Ino. Assim, ele já deixaria seus documentos separados. E talvez fosse bom telefonar para o aeroporto e descobrir quando sairia o próximo vôo.

Ino teve a impressão de que se passara muito tempo até a enfermeira voltar com suas roupas.

— Já foi providenciado um carro — informou ela. — Mas o médico deveria vê-la antes de ir embora.

— Não! Eu não preciso dele. Estou bem. Obrigada por trazer minhas roupas — agradeceu Ino, sem querer conversa.

Era evidente que a enfermeira não estava muito feliz com a situação, mas, para alívio de Ino, ela não discutiu, nem tentou convencê-la.

Em pouco tempo, Ino já se encontrava na recepção do elegante hospital, sentindo-se muito mais fraca do que queria admitir.

— Pedi que chamassem um táxi — disse à recepcionista.

— Ah! — Por alguma razão, a recepcionista parecia confusa. Ela olhou na direção das portas de vidro fume, ansiosa, e então informou. — Sim, foi pedida uma limusine, que já está à sua espera.

Uma limusine! Irritada, Ino reconheceu que os pacientes daquele hospital provavelmente nunca tinham usado um meio de transporte tão vulgar como um simples táxi. As portas se abriram automaticamente, e a luz do sol a ofuscou a ponto de quase não enxergar.

Uma limusine preta brilhando, com janelas de vidro escurecido, aproximou-se e parou ao lado de Ino. O motorista saiu e cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça, em seguida abriu a porta traseira, do passageiro, para ela entrar. Quando ela se acomodou, ele voltou para o seu banco.

O carro era de fato luxuoso, refletiu Ino, afundando na poltrona estofada forrada de couro.

— Meu destino é o aeroporto — informou ela. — Mas antes preciso parar em outro lugar. L39 Bin Ahmed Street, por favor.

Para sua surpresa, o motorista ativou uma divisão de vidro que subiu e os separou. A seguir, Ino ouviu um clique das portas sendo trancadas e achou estranho, "Possivelmente faço o tipo do passageiro que tenta sair do veículo sem pagar", pensou Ino, quando o carro partiu e se misturou ao trânsito movimentado.

Antes de receber a carteira de motorista, todos os motoristas de táxi na cidade de Zuran passavam por um rigoroso programa de treinamento que incluía a capacidade de falar inglês e um conhecimento amplo do sistema rodoviário da cidade. Sendo assim, Ino sabia que seu motorista saberia como chegar ao endereço fornecido.

Uma dorzinha no ferimento do braço começou a incomodar, e Ino lembrou que devia estar acabando o efeito dos analgésicos que tomava de seis em seis horas no hospital.

Apesar do conforto inegável do carro e da temperatura agradável do ar-condicionado, ela começou a tremer e sentir enjôo. Seria talvez um sinal de que ainda não se recuperara tão bem quanto acreditara?

"Quando chegar na Inglaterra, vou consultar meu médico", pensou Ino, teimosa.

Ino admitiu que não tinha idéia da distância entre o hospital, o escritório e as acomodações da equipe de pesquisa, mas parecia que estava demorando muito para chegar lá. Eles viajavam por uma auto-estrada dupla impressionantemente reta. Tanto o canteiro que separava as duas pistas como as margens laterais eram ornamentados com arranjos de plantas de uma beleza impressionante, sendo que de um lado da estrada ficava o mar, e do outro, o deserto.

Ino começou a se preocupar. Talvez o motorista tivesse entendido errado suas instruções, imaginando que ela quisesse ir diretamente para o aeroporto. Não se lembrava de a estrada do aeroporto ter essa aparência, mas uma estrada tão bonita tinha de levar a algum lugar importante!

Ela se aproximou da divisão de vidro e bateu, para atrair a atenção do motorista. Para sua frustração, ele não teve nenhuma reação.

Será que ele ouviu? O carro começou a diminuir a velocidade e Ino avistou um muro imenso que surgia no meio do deserto e se estendia até o mar. Através do vidro duro pode ver os sentinelas do lado externo dos portões dourados, ornados com todos os tipos de desenhos tradicionais esmaltados em cores e tons impressionantes.

"Parece algo saído de um conto de fadas árabe", concluiu Ino, encantada em ver os portões se abrirem quando eles se aproximaram, permitindo-lhes entrar no pátio.

O motorista parou o carro em frente a uma escada, guardada por mais sentinelas, que dava numa imponente porta dupla.

Nervosa, Ino examinou o lugar. Onde estava, e o que fazia ali? Ela ficou paralisada quando a porta dupla se abriu, e um homem saiu e começou a descer a escada. Gaara!

Um dos sentinelas apressou-se para abrir a porta do carro, antes que ele alcançasse a maçaneta. Mas foi Gaara quem estendeu a mão para ajudá-la, e ela automaticamente recuou para a outra extremidade do banco.

— Não vou a lugar algum com você — disse ela, começando a entrar em pânico. — Pode dizer ao motorista para fazer meia volta e...

— Você tem duas escolhas, Ino. Ou sai do carro por bem, ou... — Gaara dirigiu um olhar significativo para os sentinelas que estavam a poucos metros de distância, impassíveis.

Relutante, Ino saiu do carro, lançando um olhar fulminante para Gaara, que a conduziu pela escada.

— Você não parece bem. Foi uma grande tolice sair do hospital. Quando o médico me telefonou, estava muito preocupado.

Gaara conduziu-a para a porta dupla, que se abriu Para que eles passassem. Eles entraram num vestíbulo de peaireito alto com uma escada esculpida em madeira que dava a uma galeria que acompanhava toda a parede interna. Tanto o andar térreo quanto a galeria davam para várias portas, mas Gaara não fez menção de entrar em nenhuma delas.

— O médico não tem o direito de falar de mim com você — disse Ino.

— Pelo contrário, ele tem todo o direito — corrigiu-a Gaara. — Já que sou seu marido!

Ino quase cambaleou de tão chocada, como se tivesse levado um golpe físico, além do emocional.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Meu irmão não pensa da mesma forma. Principalmente depois que sua esposa, a rainha, contou sobre uma conversa na qual você implorou que eu recebesse misericórdia e compaixão...

— Isso foi antes de eu saber que você não era Gaara, o ladrão, e sim sheik Sabaku no, o mentiroso — interrompeu-o Ino, indignada, ainda pasma por ele ter sabido da conversa com a rainha.

— Venha comigo — chamou Gaara. — O corredor do palácio de meu irmão não é o lugar mais apropriado para esse tipo de discussão.

Um palácio! Este lugar era um palácio! Ela deveria ter adivinhado, reconheceu Ino, meio tonta diante da intensidade das emoções conflitantes que a inundavam.

Gaara se dissera seu marido. Mas não o era. Não exatamente. Não podia ser! Ou podia?

Ele a segurou pelo braço, e ela teve de caminhar ao seu lado, passando por uma das portas, e depois ao longo de um comprido corredor, e mais adiante por uma outra porta, que dava num pequeno jardim privado.

Quando Ino tentou focalizar os olhos embaçados de lágrimas de raiva, Gaara explicou:

— Este é o jardim particular do meu irmão, e ele me concedeu o privilégio de trazê-la aqui para podermos conversar a sós.

— Nós não temos nada de particular para conversar — retrucou Ino.

— Não? Por que então implorou a minha cunhada que interferisse a meu favor?

— Eu teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa que fosse receber uma sentença cruel. Eu achava que você era um ladrão, mas não um assassino. Não fiz isso por causa de... de mais nada! Mas é claro que você não estava diante de nenhuma acusação de traição, não é? Se bem que a sua cunhada não me contou! Não! Ela me deixou descobrir quando o visse na televisão.

A própria Ino percebia em sua voz a amargura que vinha do coração.

— Eu pretendia falar com você antes de qualquer coisa, mas minha cunhada se adiantou. — Sua voz era fria, seria arrependimento ou falta de interesse? Só podia ser falta de interesse, concluiu Ino.

— Eu não podia contar nada a você enquanto estávamos no deserto — continuou Gaara. — A segurança de meu irmão precisava ser o mais importante.

— Seu meio-irmão... — repetiu Ino, amarga. — Você mentiu para mim até nisso, não foi? — Como ele se manteve em silêncio, ela continuou. — Você pensa mesmo que eu ia querer me casar com alguém como... um homem que... que é tudo o que eu desprezo?

Ino tremia tanto que mal conseguia se manter de pé. Para seu alívio, Gaara a soltou e se afastou, portanto não pôde ver sua agitação e sua agonia.

— Além do mais, você mesmo disse que a cerimônia de casamento não era legalmente válida. Você não é meu marido, Gaara.

— Infelizmente para nós, não é o que você ou eu queremos que importa em Zuran. Meu irmão está longe de ser um déspota, mas tem suas convicções, uma certa teimosia que faz parte da posição de soberano. Para ele, as tradições de nossos antepassados tribais são sagradas, e considera seu dever moral respeitá-las. Nós nos casamos segundo uma dessas tradições, portanto ele acha...

— Como ele soube? — perguntou Ino, irada. Tomada por seus próprios sentimentos, Ino estava agitada demais para perceber a leve mas denunciadora hesitação de Gaara.

— Pain foi detido para inquérito pelas forças de segurança de Zuran.

— E ele contou? Mas uma cerimônia dessas não pode ser um comprometimento legal! — protestou Ino.

— Não aos olhos do mundo, e foi por isso que meu irmão arranjou tudo para que nós tenhamos uma cerimônia de casamento civil, discreta, imediatamente.

— Não. De jeito nenhum. E você quer dizer "imediatamente", quando? — interrogou Ino, cautelosa.

Gaara inclinou a cabeça

— Eu quero dizer imediatamente — respondeu ele, calmo, ignorando o suspiro angustiado de Ino. — As autoridades oficiais estão à nossa espera. Minha cunhada expressou seu desapontamento por não poder organizar uma cerimônia mais de acordo, mas meu irmão foi irredutível.

— Você não pode fazer isso! Não tem o direito de me trazer aqui! Não pode me obrigar a me casar com você, Gaara — protestou Ino, tremendo enquanto falava. — Sou uma cidadã inglesa e, se quiser sair de Zuran, que é o que eu quero, posso neste instante...

— Segundo a lei de Zuran, você é minha mulher, portanto é membro da família real. Ninguém da nossa família tem permissão de deixar o país sem o aval de meu irmão!

Ino o fitou.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou ela, num murmúrio trêmulo. — Você deve achar a idéia de nos casarmos tão abominável quanto eu acho. Não pode querer se casar comigo!

— É meu dever fazer o que meu irmão ordena. Além do mais, tirei a sua virgindade... — Gaara dirigiu-lhe um olhar que fez seu estômago revirar.

— Então vai se casar comigo por isso! Mas é... arcaico... medieval... — protestou Ino, num murmúrio agitado.

— Meu filho não nascerá sem o meu nome! — disse Gaara, com frieza. — Você já é minha mulher, agora precisa se tornar minha esposa!

Ino ficou com a boca seca.

— Que filho? — perguntou ela, sem pensar. — Não vamos ter nenhum filho. — Ino não o fitou nos olhos, e ficou esperando que Gaara a acusasse de estar mentindo, já que ainda não tinha como saber se esperava um filho dele. Para seu alivio, contudo, sem contestá-la, ele apenas disse. — Venha... as autoridades oficiais nos aguardam.

Ino não queria acompanhá-lo. Além de tudo, a dor no braço estava pior, e ela tinha de cerrar os dentes para suportar. Mas pela expressão de Gaara, era provável que a pegasse e a carregasse no colo para o casamento, caso ela se recusasse a ir pelos próprios pés.

Pouco depois, Ino e Gaara estavam sendo casados pelo oficial do governo, legalizando a cerimônia do deserto. Ino admitiu que não estava vestida apropriadamente para uma noiva e tampouco se sentia como tal. Gaara também não parecia um noivo muito feliz.

Ele buscou a mão de Ino, seguindo a instrução do oficial, e ela ficou desconsolada de ver que sua mão começou a tremer.

Obviamente, Gaara viera preparado para a cerimônia, pois, quando Ino se deu conta, ele estava colocando uma aliança no seu dedo. Seu braço pulsava, quente, a cabeça latejava, e Ino procurava lutar contra as ondas de dor cada vez mais intensas.

— Agora pode beijar a noiva.

Ino tremia ao ver Gaara se inclinar para beijá-la. Para não lhe ver o rosto, ela fechou os olhos. Não suporto enfrentar a realidade de ver seus sonhos despedaçados

Os lábios de Gaara mal tocaram os seus, numa *parócti do que deveria ser o beijo de um noivo. Embora dilacerada pela dor, tanto emocional quanto física, Ino não queria se entregar, e afastou o rosto na tentativa de se empertigar.

— Você é minha esposa, e não me evitará como se meu toque pudesse contaminá-la — Ino ouviu-o sussurrar cruelmente ao seu ouvido.

Ela abriu os olhos de imediato, perplexa, tanto pela fúria de Gaara, quanto pela interpretação errônea de sua reação Num breve relance, viu o semblante gelado, hostil, ameaçador.

Ele segurou seus braços com tanta força que a dor no braço ferido a fez gritar. Mas o som se perdeu, quando Gaara a calou com um beijo, numa fúria selvagem, queimando-lhe a boca.

Ino ouviu um zunido, sentiu uma tontura, e, segura apenas pelas mãos de Gaara, desmaiou.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Ino abriu os olhos, em seguida moveu o braço com muita cautela. Nenhuma dor!

— Que bom que você acordou. Mandarei alguém informar Gaara. Ele está muito preocupado e já está gastando meu tapete novo de tanto andar para lá e para cá à porta dos aposentos femininos.

Gaara muito preocupado com ela! Ino virou a cabeça para o outro lado para que a esposa do soberano não visse sua expressão.

— Nosso bom médico está consternado por você ter saído do hospital sem sua autorização. Ele quis que retornasse, mas Gaara preferiu mantê-la aqui.

Para que não pudesse fugir, concluiu Ino.

— Você não deve estar sentindo nenhuma dor, com o analgésico receitado pelo médico, mas, se estiver, avise, pois Gaara chamará o médico.

— Não estou com nenhuma dor — informou Ino, sem querer ser simpática. — Não era verdade. A dor que sentia agora não poderia ser curada com remédios, e permaneceria com ela para sempre.

— Meu marido está muito feliz por Gaara ter finalmente encontrado a mulher certa! Uma mulher que o ama e ao mesmo tempo compreende a complexidade de sua ascendência mista — anunciou a rainha.

Tarde demais, Ino lembrou-se do comentário da rainha na saída de sua visita ao hospital, sobre ela ser uma mulher apaixonada. Munindo-se de coragem, tentou se proteger.

— Creio que está havendo um erro — começou ela, com firmeza.

Mas logo a rainha a interrompeu, dizendo, suave:

— Meu marido, nosso amado soberano, não comete erros. Ele ama sua família e sabe o que é melhor para ela. E Gaara tem um lugar especial em seu coração. Além de ser seu meio-irmão, foi a mãe de Gaara quem educou meu marido, quando ele perdeu a mãe. Há muito tempo o preocupava o fato de Gaara não ter uma esposa. Mas agora não precisa mais se preocupar com isso!

— Isso tudo está muito bem, mas e quanto aos meus sentimentos? — Ino teve de protestar.

A rainha franziu levemente o cenho ao fitá-la.

— Mas você ama Gaara, Você me implorou para pedir ao meu marido que tivesse misericórdia!

— Isso foi antes de saber quem ele era! Gaara mentiu para mim — disse Ino, amarga. — Deixou que eu pensasse que era um... ladrão e um...

— Ele não tinha opção! Era seu dever colocar a segurança de meu marido em primeiro lugar — continuou a rainha. — Você deveria se orgulhar dele, por sua lealdade ao irmão e a Zuran, Além do mais, depois de saber o que aconteceu no oásis, meu marido decretou que o seu casamento precisava ser legalizado. Como você é uma moça sozinha em nosso país, meu marido considera que está sob sua proteção. Naturalmente, ele se preocupa em proteger a sua reputação e quer fazer o que é melhor para você. Ele não poderia permitir que Gaara a abandonasse, depois do que aconteceu. Você viveu com ele como sua esposa!

— Gaara me garantiu que a cerimônia não tinha nenhum valor! — disse Ino, desesperada. Mas era óbvio que era inútil discutir. Aos olhos da rainha, seria absurdo eles não serem legalmente casados, e via-se que ela estava aliviada e feliz. Mas Ino só via um futuro de dor e tristeza!

— Gaara ficará feliz de saber que você está melhor. Ele quer viajar esta noite com você para as montanhas, de forma que não peguem o calor durante a viagem. Instruí uma de minhas criadas a fazer as suas malas. Espero que as roupas que mandei para o hospital a tenham agradado. Gaara certamente abrirá contas para você com os costureiros de sua preferência, quando voltarem para Zuran. Faz parte dos nossos costumes que os recém-casados passem um mês a sós, para se conhecerem melhor, e tenho certeza de que você se encantará com a vila nas montanhas que Gaara herdou do pai. Ela foi construída para sua mãe.

Ino queria protestar, dizer que só queria ir para sua casa, na Inglaterra, mas sabia que não adiantaria.

Cansada, ela fechou os olhos, querendo que um tapete mágico a levasse da vida indesejada e insuportável que tinha pela frente.

— Tem certeza de que está bem para viajar?

— Segundo o médico, sim — respondeu Ino.

Eles estavam no pátio aberto para onde ela fora levada para encontrá-lo, juntamente com a rainha e seu marido, o soberano de Zuran.

A demonstração de carinho do soberano para com Ino a pegara de surpresa, como se ele de fato estivesse satisfeito de recebê-la na família.

Ao observá-los, ele disse a Gaara, com alegria:

— Agora que ela é sua esposa, Gaara, pode beijá-la. Na verdade, sugiro que o faça. A pobre moça parece estar precisando de conforto.

— Você a está envergonhando, meu amor — comentou a rainha, juntando-se à conversa, dando-lhe o braço e sorrindo para ele, pois ali, protocolo e formalidade eram dispensados. — Ino é uma noiva muito recente, e provavelmente não quer partilhar a intimidade do beijo de Gaara com nenhum observador.

— Quer meu beijo? — perguntou Gaara, rapidamente. A rainha deu uma risada.

— Ora, Gaara, você não está sendo nada romântico! É claro que ela quer, mas não vai dizer!

— Pois então ela vai ter que esperar pelos meus beijos até dizer — anunciou Gaara, friamente. A rainha ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios, mas Ino tinha vontade de chorar. Seu rosto queimava de raiva e de humilhação. Embora detestasse admitir até para si mesma, seria maravilhosamente reconfortante e tranqüilizador se Gaara a abraçasse com ternura e sussurrasse ao seu ouvido que a amava e a queria.

Que tolice era essa? Ele jamais faria isso! E Ino desconfiava que ele só concordara em passar um mês com ela para não precisar fingir para os outros que era o marido apaixonado!

Gaara podia agir com ela com frieza e sem nenhuma ternura ou demonstração de amor, mas definitivamente não era assim que se comportava com a família. Um por um, os filhos do soberano se apresentaram para um abraço carinhoso de "adeus" do tio. Embora ele não beijasse a rainha, o abraço carinhoso e fraterno que trocou com o meio-irmão fez Ino invejar a intimidade da família. Ninguém que os observasse poderia negar a força do amor e o respeito que tinham um pelo outro. Mesmo assim, apesar do amor do rei por Gaara, ele o obrigara a um casamento indesejado.

— Faço votos que o casamento de vocês seja feliz e lhes dê muitos filhos — disse a rainha para Ino, ao abraçá-la carinhosamente.

Com os olhos ardendo das lágrimas não derramadas, Ino tentou sorrir em resposta.

Quando a rainha a soltou, Ino percebeu que Gaara a esperava. Sem dizer nada, atravessou o pátio a seu lado. Dois criados uniformizados abriram os portões, e Ino ficou sem ar ao ver o que os esperava no enorme pátio aberto. Não era um carro, como imaginara, mas um helicóptero.

— Nós vamos viajar naquilo? — perguntou ela a Gaara, hesitante.

— A vila fica nas montanhas, a mais de 12 horas de carro daqui. Você estará perfeitamente segura. Minha licença de piloto tem mais de dez anos, e ainda não tive nenhum acidente!

— Você vai pilotar? — Ino não conseguia controlar sua surpresa.

— Prefiro pilotar eu mesmo, quando posso.

Ino digeriu os comentários de Gaara em silêncio. Havia tanta coisa que não sabia a seu respeito!

Gaara já se dirigia para o helicóptero, obviamente ansioso para pilotá-lo — sem dúvida muito mais ansioso do que para se encarcerar nas montanhas com ela, refletiu Ino ao se apressar para alcançá-lo.

Ino sabia da existência da cordilheira de montanhas no interior e ao Norte da cidade, mas nunca imaginara que as visitaria, muito menos nessas circunstâncias.

O que a fez lembrar...

— Meus colegas...

— O escritório central foi informado da sua segurança e do nosso casamento. — O semblante de Gaara endureceu. — Seus companheiros voltaram para a Inglaterra poucas horas depois do seu seqüestro.

— Você os obrigou a voltar antes de terminarem o projeto? — perguntou Ino, furiosa.

— Eu? Eu estava no deserto com você, lembra-se? Segundo me informaram, obedecendo a um pedido urgente de Asuma. Sob a alegação de que a equipe queria deixar o país, ele afirmou não achar seguro eles permanecerem ali depois do seu seqüestro.

Ino digeriu a informação em silêncio. Embora não gostasse de Asuma, ficou chocada de saber que ele e os outros tinham deixado o país sem se preocuparem com ela.

Eles viajavam na escuridão da noite, tendo como iluminação apenas as estrelas e o fino arco da lua nova. Subitamente, Ino avistou a escarpa iluminada do que parecia ser uma fortaleza moura, com as torres e as janelas erodidas formando um relevo mágico pela iluminação muito bem planejada.

— O que é aquilo? — perguntou, incapaz de conter seu assombro.

— É para lá que vamos, é a vila — respondeu Gaara, tranqüilo.

A vila? Ino não se conteve e se virou para encará-lo.

— Aquilo não é uma vila, é...

— É a casca de uma fortaleza sarracena. Minha mãe se apaixonou pela ruína, e meu pai mandou construir a vila no interior das paredes externas originais, para lhe fazer uma surpresa e presenteá-la. Eles vinham para cá sempre que podiam. Era a casa preferida deles.

O helicóptero começava a perder altitude, Gaara habilmente passou por cima da escarpa, e levou Ino a ficar sem ar quando eles passaram por cima do muro alto, e, depois, ao aterrissar na pista de helicópteros, no pátio antigo.

Tão logo as hélices pararam, criados que pareciam surgir do nada acorreram para retirar a bagagem. Mas foi o próprio Gaara quem ajudou Ino a descer do helicóptero. Ao sentir as mãos fortes em seu corpo, ela foi tomada de um misto de sofrimento e de excitação, ao se lembrar do prazer que aquela proximidade já lhe proporcionara.

Rapidamente Ino se soltou, sem querer se torturar.

Gaara a observava, sério, percebendo que Ino desviara o rosto e se recolhera para evitá-lo.

Ele não fora capaz de persuadir o meio-irmão a não insistir neste casamento, principalmente porque sua cunhada afirmara estar convencida de que Ino o amava. Isso pesara muito na decisão, além de tudo mais. Mas na verdade Ino não o amava, ao contrário, o que sentia era ódio, como já lhe confessara. E isso o fazia sofrer. Quando começou a amá-la? Naquela tarde no _souk,_ em que a beijara? Certamente, quando Sulimen propôs comprá-la, Gaara já sabia que nenhum poder sobre a terra o faria desistir de Ino. Procurara se convencer de que o sentimento que o dominava não era amor, assim como fizera de tudo para acreditar que seu sofrimento se devia ao orgulho ferido por não ser correspondido. Estaria ele se iludindo na esperança de que, da compaixão que Ino demonstrara sentir ao implorar por seu perdão, pudesse surgir o amor?

Quer Ino viesse a amá-lo quer não, como seu irmão bem lembrara, Gaara tinha certas responsabilidades para com ela.

Ao acompanhar Gaara do pátio externo em direção ao pátio interno da vila, Ino ficou maravilhada diante do que via. No interior da casca do prédio antigo, fora construída uma vila de uma beleza mágica; só de olhar, Ino sentia um nó na garganta.

Dentro dos muros antigos, havia um jardim florido, cujo perfume enchia o ar da noite. A iluminação discreta também revelava canais, fontes, caminhos, recantos de sombra, tudo de muito bom gosto.

— É lindo — murmurou Ino, emocionada.

— Meus pais projetaram a vila juntos. Minha mãe queria que fosse uma combinação perfeita de Oriente e Ocidente.

Gaara falava secamente, como se conversar com ela sobre os pais de algum modo pudesse contaminá-los.

Ele a odiava mesmo tanto assim?

Por que não odiaria, se fora obrigado a se casar contra a vontade?

— A vila não segue o estilo tradicional zuranês — informou Gaara, incitando Ino a andar com a mão na parte inferior de suas costas. — Aqui não há aposentos separados para homens e mulheres.

Seu toque provocou em Ino uma vibração de prazer e uma sensação de desejo, e sua vontade foi olhar para ele e implorar que a abraçasse e a beijasse, e que a pegasse no colo e a carregasse para a cama. Certamente devia ser o jardim que a afetava assim. Não havia nenhum motivo lógico para o querer, e centenas para não o querer! Mas o amor não é lógico. Amor? Ela amava Gaara? Amava-o de verdade? Ino tremia violentamente, como se experimentasse um choque horrível — ou enfrentasse uma verdade intolerável!

— O que foi? Algum problema com o braço? — perguntou Gaara, estranhando vê-la tremer, mas felizmente sem perceber que era uma reação a ele. — Sente alguma dor?

— Não, eu só estou... cansada.

— Pedirei a Míriam, a governanta da vila, para levá-la diretamente para o seu quarto. O dr. Al Hajab deu-me uns analgésicos para você usar.

Já se encontravam dentro da vila, num corredor quadrado de paredes pintadas com uma leve camada de azul e mobiliado com elegante simplicidade, numa agradável mescla de mobílias do Oriente Médio e do Ocidente.

Ino sentia o aroma das rosas no ar, e tudo no ambiente emanava tranqüilidade e harmonia. Inexplicavelmente, teve a impressão de que alguém a acariciava com ternura, serenando-a, acalmando seus nervos e suas emoções, transmitindo a nítida sensação de que um peso estava sendo tirado de suas costas.

— Ah, cá está Míriam! — anunciou Gaara, quando uma mulher baixa e muito gorducha se aproximou, apressada e agitada, e o saudou com um abraço. Ela se dirigia a ele com muita afeição, numa enxurrada de palavras em zuranês, faladas tão rápido que Ino precisou se esforçar muito para entender.

— Miriam, esta é Ino, minha esposa.

Os olhos escuros, pequenos, mas muito sagazes, examinaram Ino.

— Acho que sua mãe gostaria dela.

— Por favor, conduza-a para o quarto. Ela está cansada, portanto só amanhã você poderá mostrar o resto da vila.

— Acabou de casar e está cansada? — exclamou Mi riam, sendo bem direta, fazendo Ino enrubescer.

— Ela foi ferida — informou Gaara, que então se virou para Ino. — Eu a deixarei nas mãos de Miriam. Preciso tomar algumas providências, mas se quiser alguma coisa, avise a Miriam, e ela providenciará.

Antes que Ino pudesse falar, Gaara cruzou o chão de cerâmica e desapareceu num corredor.

— Por favor, siga-me — instruiu Miriam, e Ino a seguiu pela ampla escadaria de mármore, e depois atravessando uma plataforma, até chegarem a uma porta dupla, que ela abriu num movimento quase teatral, sinalizando para que Ino entrasse antes dela.

De fato, quando entrou, Ino entendeu o porquê do gesto teatral, pois era um quarto de uma beleza inacreditável. Como a galeria, as paredes eram levemente pintadas, mas desta vez num tom entre o cinza e o verde suave, relaxante. Tapetes de seda aqueciam o chão de mármore cor de creme, mas o que a fez suspirar, enlevada, foi a bela mobília gustaviana, simples, mas muito elegante. A madeira era num tom pouco mais escuro que as paredes, e os lençóis da cama eram branco "sujo". A sensação anterior de paz e harmonia voltou mais intensa, e Ino teve a impressão de receber um aconchego amoroso que não era propriamente uma presença, mas que parecia muito real.

— Este era o quarto da mãe de Gaara? — perguntou ela a Miriam.

A governanta respondeu que sim com um aceno de cabeça.

— A rainha escolheu pessoalmente tudo para esta vila. Era o seu recanto predileto, onde podia ter o rei só para si. Sente a presença dela?

— Sim — reconheceu Ino. Miriam abriu um amplo sorriso.

— Eu sabia! No instante em que a vi, achei que era a pessoa certa para Gaara. Eu era empregada da rainha, e soube que estava grávida antes do sheik. Ela não conseguiu esconder de mim! E quando entrou em trabalho de parto, quis a minha companhia... A rainha estava muito feliz e orgulhosa por dar um filho ao nosso soberano. Amava tanto o bebê! Mas logo ficou doente. Embora quisesse desesperadamente viver, não era isso que o destino lhe guardava! Pobre senhora. Deve estar feliz por Gaara ter se casado com você. Tem o sangue dela, e o ama como ela amou o pai dele.

Era uma constatação, e não uma pergunta. Ino não se deu ao trabalho de questionar.

— As suas roupas já estão no armário. Eu lhe mostrarei o quarto de vestir e o banheiro, e então a deixarei a sós para que possa dormir.

Obediente, Ino a seguiu até o quarto de vestir, e depois até o banheiro, cuja beleza lhe suscitou um suspiro de prazer. A louça era branca, e a mobília tinha o mesmo estilo gustaviano que os quartos de dormir e de vestir. Havia uma enorme banheira circular, cuja metade era apoiada no chão; atrás dela, janelas de vidro que iam do chão ao teto abriam para um terraço, como Miriam demonstrou. Mais adiante, segundo sua explicação, ficava o pequeno jardim privado que era o refúgio pessoal da mãe de Gaara.

— Vou deixá-la agora. Quer alguma coisa para comer... ou beber?

Ino sacudiu a cabeça, cansada. Só queria tomar um banho de chuveiro para tirar da pele a poeira da viagem e se aconchegar naquela cama tão maravilhosa.

Gaara abriu a porta do quarto e não tirou os olhos da cama, paralisado. A luz que entrava pelas janelas do pátio interno revelava a figura de Ino dormindo, o rosto virado para ele, o cabelo espalhado sobre o travesseiro. Passando por ela silenciosamente, atravessou o quarto de vestir e chegou ao banheiro, onde se despiu e abriu a torneira do chuveiro.

Não deveria ter deixado seu irmão obrigá-lo a se casar com Ino. Sua cunhada estava erroneamente convencida de que Ino o amava. Ela não o amava, pelo menos como ele queria e precisava, de coração, alma e corpo. Fisicamente, Ino se entregara, mas isso não era nenhuma evidência de amor.

Mesmo debaixo do chuveiro, seu corpo reagiu imediatamente à lembrança invocada por seus pensamentos. Gaara procurou se controlar, ligando a água fria e recebendo a carga gelada, até a excitação arrefecer.

Ao sair do chuveiro, ele pegou uma toalha e se secou, e depois se dirigiu para o quarto, parando apenas para olhar com tristeza o rosto de Ino. Os cílios formavam leques escuros contra a pele alva, e ela dormia tão profundamente que nem se mexeu, mesmo quando ele afastou as cobertas para entrar na cama.

O luar acariciava a curva exposta do braço desnudo e a pele suave da garganta de Ino. Gaara queria muito traçar o caminho prateado com seu toque, mas, se cedesse à tentação, não conseguiria evitar de tomá-la nos braços e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Assim como na primeira vez que a vira no _souk._

A verdade de saber que Ino não o amava o dilacerava como um golpe de adaga. Resoluto, Gaara virou-se para o outro lado e ficou o mais distante possível.


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO ONZE**

O barulho da louça de barro e o aroma forte do café fresco acordaram Ino. Ela piscou um pouco para conseguir enxergar com o sol da manhã e olhou na direção de onde vinha o discreto chacoalhar da louça. Através das portas de vidro, agora abertas, que davam para o terraço, dava para ver Miriam pondo a mesa do café.

Ino estava pronta para se livrar das cobertas, quando viu um amarfanhado revelador no travesseiro ao lado do seu. Paralisada, com o coração a bater descompassado, não conseguia desviar o olhar, de tão chocada.

— Então acordou! — exclamou Miriam, com alegria, suavizando o impacto da descoberta de que não dormira sozinha.

— Instruí a criadagem para lhe preparar o café-da-manhã preferido da rainha! Espero que seja do seu gosto!

— Não tenho dúvida de que será, Miriam. — Ino agradeceu, procurando se sentir à vontade, enquanto a governanta pegava o robe que estava apoiado na cadeira.

Felizmente tinha dormido com a camisola recém-lavada que usara no hospital, em vez de não usar nada como era seu costume. De repente, a porta do quarto de vestir se abriu, e Gaara entrou no quarto, recém-saído do banho, o cabelo ainda úmido.

Com o robe de Ino nas mãos, Miriam aproximou-se, com um amplo sorriso. Ao ver o carinho com que Gaara correspondeu ao abraço da senhora, Ino sentiu-se só e excluída.

— Achei que gostaria de tomar o café no terraço, pois assim Ino poderá ver o jardim da sua mãe. — Ela entregou a Gaara o robe e virou-se para Ino. — Quando estiver pronta, eu lhe mostrarei a vila. Espero que goste, como nós, mas se quiser fazer alguma modificação...

— Tenho certeza de que não será preciso, Míriam — disse Ino, imediatamente, sendo recompensada com um sorriso de aprovação.

Tão logo a governanta se foi, Ino ignorou as batidas violentas de seu coração e olhou para Gaara. Ele tinha o corpo apoiado na parede, ainda com seu robe na mão.

— Você não me avisou que dormiríamos no mesmo quarto.

Gaara a fitou, pensativo, e desencostou da parede. O olhar suscetível de Ino logo foi atraído pelas ondulações sensuais dos músculos de Gaara sob a pele bronzeada. Com o coração acelerado, os músculos se retesaram diante do estremecimento que denunciava sua agitação interior. Não podia estar excitada só de vê-lo!

— Não achei necessário, considerando que acabamos de nos casar. Afinal, em qualquer casamento, é normal que o casal compartilhe o quarto e a cama. Se eu dissesse a Míriam que dormiríamos em quartos separados, daria chance a especulações e comentários desagradáveis.

— Talvez, mas nosso casamento não é normal — observou Ino.

— Não é normal? — perguntou Gaara, com voz carinhosa. — O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que a maioria das pessoas se casam porque... se amam e querem estar juntas.

Deu-se uma pausa incômoda, pelo menos para Ino, inclusive com relação às batidas aceleradas de seu coração, e ele perguntou, mais carinhoso ainda:

— Você não está omitindo um ingrediente vital da receita? Não concordaria que a maioria das pessoas que se casam se sente atraída fisicamente?

Ino sentiu-se enrubescer. Havia algo na maneira como ele a fitava...

— A atração física de fato tem um papel importante no casamento. — Ino estava rubra.

— E você concorda que entre nós existe atração física? Por que ele fazia isso, obrigando-a a se humilhar assim?

O que queria provar? E a quem? Ela já sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele!

— Aquilo... foi um erro. — Ela sabia o que sentia, mas não permitiria que ele tivesse acesso a essa informação!

— Um erro? — Gaara se aproximou da cama, e Ino começou a tremer, quando uma emoção que não era de raiva, nem de rejeição, como deveria ser, a inundou.

— Dar a mim a sua virgindade foi um erro? Mas você gritou de prazer, sob o meu corpo.

— Não! — A resposta de Ino foi um gemido que, ao mesmo tempo, era uma negação do desejo que os olhos de Gaara transmitiam.

— Eu digo "sim", e provarei que estou certo — insistiu Gaara, baixinho.

— Não! O que aconteceu naquela noite foi só... não significou nada para mim.

Assim como ela não significava nada para ele, relembrou-se Ino, sem suportar a dor de ver nos olhos de Gaara que ele sabia dos seus sentimentos tolos, da sua atração por ele, do quanto o desejava e queria o seu amor.

— Está mentindo, e pretendo prová-lo.

Indefesa, Ino logo conheceu uma habilidade na qual o guerreiro do deserto era mestre, os movimentos furtivos e sorrateiros. Ele cruzara o chão do quarto com grande rapidez e já estava sobre ela, o corpo bloqueando a luz do sol, sem que ela tivesse tempo para adotar qualquer ação evasiva.

— Não ouse me tocar! — exclamou Ino, corajosa, mas logo viu que suas palavras não produziam qualquer impacto.

Um cruel sorriso zombeteiro surgiu no rosto de Gaara, quando se debruçou sobre Ino e sussurrou, suavemente:

— Mas eu a tocarei, e você vai querer. Vai suplicar para que lhe dê prazer, a possua e a satisfaça.

Gaara, já lhe segurando os pulsos com mãos firmes, levantou as mãos acima da cabeça de Ino, mantendo-as ali e se debruçou sobre ela. Ela fez o que pode para rejeitá-lo, retesando o corpo todo e virando a cabeça para o lado, querendo que os lábios permanecessem fechados.

Mas não foram os lábios de Ino que receberam o beijo surpreendentemente suave e terno, e sim a curva interna de seu braço exposto.

As ondas de prazer desciam-lhe o braço, intensificando rapidamente para um crescendo de sensações que pulavam de uma terminação nervosa para outra. Ino sentia a excitação apertar-lhe os seios, fazendo os mamilos intumescerem, indicando, desafiadores, a ânsia de compartilhar do enlevo sensual que ele proporcionava à pele sensível de seu braço.

Ino usava uma camisola, mas as frágeis camadas duplas de seda transparente não escondiam o efeito de Gaara sobre seu corpo, os mamilos projetados contra elas.

Ele ainda beijava a pele suave de seu braço, mas o prazer que Ino sentia se transformara numa ânsia crescente de ter aquela boca em outras partes do corpo. Seus lábios se abriram, e se Gaara olhasse nos seus olhos, veria claramente a paixão que despertava.

Ino ansiava por segurar-lhe a cabeça e aproximá-la da sua, para saborear-lhe a boca e se perder no prazer da paixão. A intensidade de seus sentimentos deveria chocá-la, mas em vez disso a estimulava!

— Tem certeza de que não quer isso?

A pergunta irônica a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Tenho — respondeu Ino, furiosa. Que tipo de homem era esse que tinha a capacidade de a enlouquecer a esse ponto?

Gaara lhe beijava o pescoço, segurando-lhe os pulsos com firmeza com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra descia as alças da camisola. Os lábios deslizaram até a linha da camisola e a cobriram de beijos suaves. Ino não conseguiu manter seu autocontrole, e a excitação tomou-a numa torrente violenta. Seu corpo ficou tenso, vibrando como um arco puxado. Ino o ouviu murmurar algo, alguma maldição, ou oração, não foi possível distinguir. Depois, Gaara levou a boca ao seio de Ino, através das camadas da camisola, como se não pudesse esperar. Uma explosão febril de exultação correu-lhe o corpo, intensificando-se quando ele desceu o tecido da camisola, expondo o outro seio e permitindo-lhe transferir a atenção dos lábios e da língua para a carne sedosa e quente do mamilo.

Ino começou a respirar fundo, e parou para reclamar, com a voz ofegante, quando ele afastou a boca do seio.

— O que você quer? — A voz de Gaara era grossa e rouca; quando ele passeou o olhar pelo corpo semi desnudo de Ino, sua excitação se nivelou àquela que a queimava.

Calada, Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

— Diga! — insistiu Gaara. — É isso?

Ele lhe soltara as mãos, e beijava a depressão entre os seios, descendo a boca sobre a pele que expunha ao baixar mais a camisola, e depois ainda mais.

— Isso... você quer isso?

— Sim! — respondeu Ino, desesperada.

Gaara fez círculos em volta do umbigo com a ponta da língua, e, enquanto Ino tentava controlar a sensação de prazer que a abraçava, num movimento rápido, ele lhe tirou toda a camisola, deixando cada centímetro do corpo de Ino aberto à sua visão e ao seu toque.

Ao ver a cabeça de Gaara debruçada sobre seu corpo nu, um calor se derramou sobre Ino. Ele parecia estar totalmente absorto, empenhado em lhe dar prazer.

Os dedos de Gaara acariciavam-lhe a parte interna da coxa, suavemente, e Ino estremecia, impotente, sob seu toque erótico, tomada por vibrações que pulsavam pelo seu corpo.

Logo Gaara encontraria o sexo úmido, e nessa hora... Quando a tocasse ali...

A urgência erótica de seus próprios pensamentos só aumentava seu tormento. Gaara lhe beijava a parte superior da coxa e a parte interna! Sua língua exigente fazia caminho entre os lábios inflamados que deveriam estar guardando seu sexo, Ino podia sentir sua própria umidade. Os dedos de Gaara separavam os lábios de seu sexo, mas foi a língua, e não os dedos, que descobriu sua excitação, sua ânsia por ele, sua prontidão para recebê-lo, experimentando e saboreando sua intimidade, ao mesmo tempo que chicoteava a ereção expandida de seu clitóris.

Era impossível para Ino manter tamanha intensidade de prazer, e mais impossível ainda resistir a ela.

Ela arqueava e balançava o corpo, e, sem pensar no que fazia, estendeu a mão para segurá-lo e aproximou o corpo para receber o sexo ereto, sedoso e quente a penetrá-la.

Gaara cedeu à ânsia que o impulsionava e a penetrou, lentamente, sentindo o calor úmido que o aguardava.

Ele vibrou de prazer ao sentir que os músculos de Ino o abraçavam, o seguravam com firmeza, apertando-o e o acariciando. De repente, foi tomado de uma reação selvagem e visceral. Supostamente, não deveria estar agindo para ter o seu próprio prazer, mas para lhe dar prazer, dar-lhe algo de que ela necessitasse tanto que jamais quereria outro homem. Se não podia ter o amor, compreensão, ou respeito de Ino, teria seu desejo, que a prenderia a ele.

Só que a armadilha se voltara para ele. Na intensidade de sua excitação, ele se movimentava selvagemente dentro dela, penetrando mais fundo, levado pelos músculos femininos, programados para obedecer apenas à mãe natureza.

Ino soluçava de prazer no ombro de Gaara, vibrando intensamente, a cada investida, e então se contraindo num frenesi de convulsões que lhe arrancava não só o orgasmo, mas a semente da própria vida.

Quando Gaara se afastou de Ino, tinha consciência do que fizera. Ele saiu da cama, deixando-a para lutar contra sua rejeição e as próprias lágrimas.

— Sei que ele é seu filho, mas não poderei suportar por muito tempo o que está fazendo comigo.

Era um fim de tarde, e, como muitas outras vezes, Ino viera para o cômodo fresco e sombreado, no andar térreo, que fora a biblioteca e sala de estar privada da mãe de Gaara. Neste lugar, conseguia verbalizar seus mais íntimos pensamentos e sentimentos, como se de fato conversasse com uma pessoa real; uma pessoa que não era apenas a mãe de Gaara, mas também sua simpática e sábia conselheira, alguém que a compreendia.

Ino descobrira a sala quando Miriam a levara para conhecer a vila. Ali sentia uma paz que não encontrava em nenhum outro lugar, principalmente no elegante quarto onde, todas as noites, na privacidade da imensa cama, Gaara a tomava nos braços e a levava ao céu e ao inferno ao mesmo tempo.

— E acredita estar me humilhando, mas na verdade humilha nós dois! Ele me odeia por ser inglesa, mas é seu filho e guarda com carinho a sua lembrança, e você também era inglesa. Fala comigo como se eu não respeitasse sua cultura, e, quando digo que está errado, não me ouve. Eu amo a pessoa que ele é, tudo o que ele é, essa mescla extraordinária de culturas e características.

Ino baixou a voz para continuar.

— Mas não posso ficar com ele. Eu o amo muito, até demais, mas meu amor por ele está me destruindo!

Do outro lado da estante giratória que secretamente ligava a sala de leitura, que fora de sua mãe, ao escritório mais formal, que fora de seu pai, Gaara estava imóvel. As batidas longas, lentas, de seu coração reverberavam, ecoando, ameaçadoras, nos seus ouvidos.

Surpreendera-o ouvir Ino apelar tão apaixonadamente para sua falecida mãe, numa voz que denotava solidão e desespero. Uma dor que ele nunca se imaginara sentir entrou em seu coração. Ouvira Ino com muita clareza, mas como poderia acreditar, se ela lhe dissera, vociferando, que o odiava?

A angústia que tomou Ino fechou-lhe os músculos da garganta, impossibilitando-a de falar. Piscando para afastar as lágrimas, ela focalizou os olhos na estante da biblioteca, e se lembrou da fúria de Gaara ao ser injustamente acusado de ter roubado os livros que, agora, ela sabia terem pertencido à mãe dele.

E se ela estivesse esperando um filho, fruto dessa intimidade que eles estavam vivendo? As longas horas de beijos e carícias, que, a cada vez, se convencia de que não se repetiriam, no entanto, toda noite se via ansiando por ter de novo.

Ela não tinha orgulho, nenhuma noção de auto preservação? Era mesmo tão fraca que estava pronta a aceitar o sexo, quando o que queria era amor?

Ino ouviu a porta abrir. Seria Miriam que entrava para ver se ela queria alguma coisa! Rapidamente, pegou um livro na estante e abriu, com o intuito de ocultar seu sofrimento da governanta.

— O que está lendo?

Ino ficou paralisada. Não era Miriam; era a voz de Gaara...

— Eu... — apreensiva, Ino começou a se encolher e foi se abrigar nas sombras protetoras, mas Gaara a seguiu e tirou-lhe o livro da mão.

— São poesias que meu pai escreveu para minha mãe.

Suas palavras eram quase uma acusação, como se acreditasse que, só de tocar o pequeno livro encadernado de couro, ela o profanava.

— Sei que escrever poemas faz parte da cultura do Oriente Médio, e que os poetas são honrados e respeitados por sua obra — foi só o que Ino conseguiu dizer.

— Os poemas _deles_ são escritos para consumo público.

Os versos de meu pai para rainha mãe, não. Eles eram uma confissão de amor.

— Você quer dizer que eu não tenho o direito de ler? — desafiou-o Ino. — Pois nesse caso, eles não deveriam estar na estante da biblioteca!

De repente, Ino sentiu que não suportaria mais. Antes que pudesse desistir, ela explodiu.

— Isso não pode continuar, e não vai mesmo. Quero voltar para a Inglaterra. Aliás, eu _voltarei_ para a Inglaterra — corrigiu-se ela. — E nada que você diga ou faça me impedirá!

Antes que Gaara pudesse reagir, Ino saiu, passando quase correndo por ele e pela porta aberta.


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO DOZE**

— Você diz querer voltar para a Inglaterra, mas não é tão fácil se livrar de um casamento!

Gaara fora atrás dela pela escada, e eles se encontraram no quarto.

— Nada disso é importante para mim — disse Ino, furiosa.

— Não? Então o que é importante para você? Gaara passara por ela e a observava encostado na porta, de braços cruzados.

Ino estava muito nervosa, e seu coração batia acelerado. Ele era importante para ela. E muito!

Deliberadamente voltando-se para o outro lado, de modo que não precisasse olhar para Gaara, Ino disse, tranqüila:

— Não gosto da maneira como estamos vivendo. Não está... certo.

— Como assim? O que não está certo?

Ino percebeu que se tratava de uma provocação. Virando-se para ele, respondeu:

— Você sabe o que quero dizer. Durante o dia, nunca o vejo, e se por acaso isso acontece, você me ignora. Mas à noite... — Ino não conseguiu continuar.

— A noite o quê? — pressionou Gaara. Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você sabe.

— A noite eu a tomo nos braços, e você reage ao meu toque com tanto desejo que eu mal...

— Pare! — Ino estava chegando ao limite. — Eu sei que você sente prazer em me humilhar e me atormentar. Você é um... sadista!

— Não posso acreditar na minha sorte de ter por esposa uma mulher que se entrega a mim por inteiro e que mexe comigo de um jeito que eu jamais pensei que pudesse acontecer. Não, eu não sou um sadista, Ino. Mas não vou permitir que você me deixe.

— Porque acha que eu posso estar esperando um filho seu? — perguntou Ino, desafiadoramente.

As palavras que ouvira dele a surpreenderam, mas recusava-se a acreditar que eram verdadeiras. Para ela, não passavam de uma manobra calculada para minar sua determinação de ir embora.

— Eu não estou grávida, Gaara!

— Não? Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Gaara parecia maravilhado. —Afinal, até ontem à noite...

— Eu soube esta manhã... — mentiu Ino, consciente de que, ao ficar a sós e confessar seu amor, não mencionara o outro segredo: a desconfiança de estar esperando um filho de Gaara.

— Então talvez seja melhor eu engravidá-la — murmurou Gaara. — Pois lhe asseguro que, se você esperar um filho meu, em nenhuma hipótese eu permitirei que essa criança vá para algum lugar sem mim! Embora, é claro, você não vá amar um filho nosso como eu amaria... — Gaara tinha a expressão séria.

— É claro que eu amarei. Eu amarei nosso filho com todo o meu coração... — reagiu Ino.

— Então por que quer me abandonar? Ino piscou os olhos e começou a gaguejar.

— Eu... eu... Nós não nos amamos, Gaara.

— Você me ama!

Ino ficou boquiaberta. Como ele podia saber, a ponto de afirmar com tanta segurança?

— Eu... O que o faz pensar assim? — Ino conseguiu perguntar, tremendo.

Deu-se uma breve pausa e, então, para sua consternação, Gaara se desencostou da porta e se virou para trancá-la, guardando em seguida a chave no bolso, antes de se aproximar.

— Eu ouvi você contar à minha mãe.

Ino estava sentada na cama, mas quis se levantar para melhor enfrentar seu próprio castigo.

— Não pode ser... — murmurou ela.

— Mas ouvi — assegurou-lhe Gaara, repetindo para ela suas próprias palavras, uma por uma, como se primeiro as saboreasse, e sentindo muito prazer com aquilo.

— Não era verdade.

Para seu espanto, Gaara jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma risada.

— Mentirosa — respondeu ele, num sussurro, nos lábios de Ino, já a abraçando e a trazendo para junto de si.

O beijo lento e carinhoso derretia a mente de Ino e suas inibições. Era impossível resistir.

— Você me ama! Diga! — exigiu Gaara junto à sua boca.

— Eu o amo, sim — admitiu Ino, sem expressão, e lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos e correr pelo rosto.

— Quer dizer que me amar a faz chorar? — perguntou Gaara, secando-lhe o rosto suavemente com os dedos. — É verdade que o amor pode machucar. Meu amor por você me causou mais sofrimento do que eu me acreditava capaz de suportar.

Ino ficou paralisada nos braços de Gaara.

— Por que diz isso? Você não me ama.

— É claro que não — concordou Gaara. — E foi por isso que ignorei tudo o que sempre acreditei para lutar na areia por você. E por isso permiti que Pain me obrigasse a casar com você, em vez de perdê-la; e por isso a levei para a minha cama, embora tivesse prometido a mim mesmo que não o faria; e por isso senti por mim o mais profundo ódio ao descobrir que a julgara mal, e que você era virgem. E foi por isso também que sofri tanto quando você se recusou a acreditar em mim, quando eu contei que aqueles livros tinham pertencido à minha mãe; e por isso sofri mais ainda por não poder lhe dizer quem eu era.

— Você nunca disse nada — disse Ino, numa vozinha que revelava sua dor.

— Nem você — lembrou Gaara. — Casar com você pela segunda vez foi uma demonstração dos meus sentimentos por você.

— Mas eu pensei que fosse porque o soberano insistira. Foi a explicação que você deu... — disse Ino, com voz acusadora.

— Depois de você ter deixado bem claro que abominava a idéia de se casar comigo!

— Eu me sentia humilhada, pois tinha implorado para que tivessem misericórdia de você, e depois descobri quem você era de verdade — explicou Ino, com tristeza. — Imaginei você rindo disso.

— Minha cunhada contou que você me amava, mas me recusei a acreditar.

— Não posso acreditar que você me ama — murmurou Ino, em tom de pergunta.

— Quer que eu mostre? Sei que você disse que estava... Você disse ter sabido hoje que não estava grávida...

Ino corou.

— Não era propriamente verdade... Eu disse aquilo porque queria ir embora. — Ela hesitou e mordeu o lábio. — Amar alguém significa confiar, não é?

— É possível que eu esteja carregando o nosso filho no ventre, Gaara, embora ainda seja cedo demais para ter certeza.

Ignorando-a, Gaara segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o ergueu para poder olhar dentro de seus olhos com um olhar intenso e terno, demonstrando seu compromisso aberto e total.

— Só existe uma coisa que eu quero mais do que você ser a mãe dos meus filhos, Ino.

— E o que... é? — perguntou ela, assustada.

— O seu amor — respondeu Gaara prontamente.

— Você o tem, Gaara.

— E eu nutrirei esse amor e a amarei para sempre — prometeu ele, emocionado, ao inclinar a cabeça e se apossar docemente da boca desejosa de Ino.

EPÍLOGO

— Ah Gaara, é um memorial maravilhoso para sua mãe, e uma demonstração da grande generosidade do seu irmão.

— É o memorial perfeito para ela — concordou Gaara. O casal se encontrava com outros membros da família de Gaara, quando o soberano inaugurou oficialmente a Universidade da Mulher que construíra em Zuran em honra à mãe de Gaara e sua educadora.

— E a sugestão foi sua.

Ino sorriu com amor para ele, que levantava um pouco mais o filho de dez meses que trazia no colo.

— Isso não é esforço demais para você? — perguntou ele, ansioso, desviando os olhos traiçoeiros para a barriguinha que já crescia com a recente gravidez.

— Claro que não! — respondeu Ino, rindo.

— Uma pena — murmurou Gaara, travesso. — Eu tinha esperanças de que fôssemos começar a noite mais cedo...

Fim!


End file.
